


Junkyard Dogs/牢中困兽

by wiley404



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternative Universe-Modern Setting, Alternative Universe-Prison, Dubious Consent, First Person-POV, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiley404/pseuds/wiley404
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>独裁—一个体制中领导者有着绝对的权威—是监狱中仅存的唯一政体。里维就是目前的“头领，”且几年来没人有挑战他地位的想法—至少，直到现在。新人：艾伦·耶格尔，监狱新来的居民，有着未知的能力和隐蔽的动机。凭借动摇里维王座的力量，艾伦成为一切中的那个例外。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 骄傲(Pride)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Junkyard Dogs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/932478) by [acidtowns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidtowns/pseuds/acidtowns). 



> 本文是翻译，原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/932478/chapters/1814676  
> 原作者是acidtowns  
> ＊目前还在翻译中，已翻译到第九章。有任何bug，意见请跟我说！  
> ＊原文真心出色，首推看原文！我是因为太喜欢就拿来自己翻译，基本也算自娱自乐了，如果你能看完，那太感谢你^ ^  
> ＊艾利主，但包括少量逆cp和团兵。

起床铃在6:00。点名在6:30。没有推脱，没有例外。到点你还不把你的屁股挪下床，你就没有早餐。一点儿不剩，得相信我。监狱的食物基本是推陈出新的垃圾。但是你要么吃要么饿死，如果你不想死的那么蠢，你就得选择吃下去。

 

这是个周六的早上，与正常的赖床的普通人相反，我正在食堂享受“炒鸡蛋”—非此即彼地，也被叫做“炒鸡杂碎”，因为做这玩意儿的压根儿不是厨子。他们中多数人在这儿是为了赚一点儿钱（这在这里算不上什么，有了烟，药物和口交就没什么是得不到的）。罕见的，我们能有一个会做饭的新犯人，会给食物调味的，就吃上去不那么像人肉了。通常这些人调来调去，能下咽的也不会停留多久。

 

面包让一切都变得好起来。很干，能带走他们在鸡杂碎里填的十勺盐。当在我把它咽下去的时候，骚乱开始了。这儿总会有某些骚乱，有些混蛋总要打上一架。没任何意思，但人就是会来围观，就是会来欢呼。我没有一点参与的意愿直到我听到某个人的口哨声。一声冲着我们这边的口哨，顺着所有人的目光看去，我发现了那个家伙。

 

新来的很年轻—一个孩子，可以说。紧抓着他的餐盘，四下望着可以下座的地方。除了没有地方。监狱他妈的就跟个陈词滥调的中学没差。这没有什么小集团—我们没那么蠢—但这里有给特定人坐的特殊的桌子，怎么说呢，这孩子哪里也不属于。我这么说，因为他扫视一圈后，开始朝我走来。

 

有胆量，我能给他这么评价，但他是个傻瓜。没人坐我桌子这儿，是因为没人被允许坐在我桌子这儿。我可能听上去不像个傲慢的混蛋—因为我就是。这是我的桌子。我的名字就铭刻在里面。但这操蛋的无视所有因素屁股坐下坐在我的正对面。然后他还有勇气给我一个小小的，哦—这么—单纯的微笑。这不是那种道歉式的；这更多像“嗨，我是新来的，所以我不知道这里情况是怎样的，我要坐到你这边并愉快的吃下去这份从腐烂鸡肉里获取蛋白质的营养早餐。”

 

英语里没有足够多的词汇来形容他有多蠢。显然，我一个人坐着是有原因的，然后那是因为我不想让其他人到我桌子上来。还有显然，我想让他离开，因为我给他的瞪视就是在告诉他他应该滚蛋，可他置若罔闻。他在座位上纹丝不动。他开始动口。如果不是因为他尝到这美味食品后做出的表情（男孩，哦男孩），那我就要把他归为非人类了。

 

寂静，所有人都在观望。他们期待我和这孩子打上一架—仅供娱乐，你得明白—但不像某些人那样，我没那么蠢。他没有那种表情—那种激发人想踹他的神情。非要说的话，他看上去可以很好交流，是那种绝不会出现在牢里的类型。上次我们拥有这样漂亮的脸蛋时，那男孩子因为轮奸受到刺激被转移到精神病院了。看着坐在两步远的这个人，我不会怀疑他也会有这样的下场。上帝怜悯他。

 

他还仍有恐惧的表情，这只让我好奇到底他牵扯了什么样的罪行。他看上去像是那些偷盗的家伙—偷窃或造假这类无论哪些具体的，因为在所有罪行里，说谎可能是最无罪的了。至少，如果你拿它跟谋杀，强奸，绑架，恐怖袭击，和人吃人比起来的话。

 

可怜的孩子。他会腐烂下去的。

 

或被杀掉。

 

无论哪个先来吧。

 

很可能是被杀掉，因为他正直勾勾地看着我。

 

监狱守则#1：不要盯着任何人，因为在这儿的我们都是恶犬。如果你盯着看了，如果你有了眼神连接，那你就惹上了麻烦。

 

多浅显易懂的但对这个小鬼来说显然另当别论。也许我得仁慈一次去讲解这儿的规则是怎么运转的，但我那样就是在浪费时间。他会学到的—事实上。会有人让他牢记，早晚。然后那个人不会是我。为了确定那不会是我，我从我座位上起身，走开了。

 

大概十二个小时后，我来吃晚饭。当我愉快的—愉快的，我再给你强调一遍—享受这碗混合的绿色的（花椰菜？鳄梨？痢疾？谁知道），这混蛋又来了。

 

然后。

 

坐。

 

下。

 

来。

 

在我对面。相同的座位，带着愚蠢的和其他傻不拉几的表情。

 

还有这一次，他张口说话了。

 

“嘿。”谁知道他不是个哑巴？“我是艾伦。”

 

他这是要和我交朋友？

 

哦，他妈的别。

 

我的肢体语言不会那么难以解读。当我怒视，那表明走开。当我不回答，那表明走开。当我完全无视你所有的存在，那表明赶紧滚他妈蛋。我不喜欢其他人。我从不喜欢其他人。这只是他们惹恼我的表现。

 

“你能，呃..别那样看着我吗？”

 

我觉得我听到了什么。可能是我的良心在和我发话。

 

“这多少让我有点儿不舒服。”

 

他是认真的吗？他这是在一个周围塞满了有着比他严重十倍罪行人的牢房里，然后他现在在这儿，因为我面向他的表情感到不舒服。这不合逻辑。接着又一次的，这对我来说可能有好处的是，这使他局促不安了起来。

 

所有人又看了过来，还有变化是，他们都想看我把这孩子揍出屎来，还有在那个时候，这听上去并不像个坏主意。他需要好好教训一顿—让他懂事的那种。你会想，有那样一张智力低下的脸，早应该被揍的不成人样了，但是不，他看上去很好。他身上毫发无损。见鬼我不知道他怎么在没有一次的寻衅滋事中安然度过十二小时，但他做到了。我想上帝富有爱心吧。

 

“呣。”

 

“闭嘴。”

 

那男孩—艾伦—畏缩了下，但没有退缩。“为什么这儿的所有人都这样粗鲁？”

 

那是因为你他妈的是个蠢货。

 

监狱是一个仁慈不会存在的地方。这是因为每一天都是为了生存进行下去的战斗，而且你不能—你不会—因为你人很好而活下去。不是那样玩的。那些善良的人会很快发现善意并未是人类的本性。在我们动物活下去的本能面前，要么坚定地去杀戮要么犹疑着送死。这里没有例外。

 

“你也是新来的吗？”

 

我说不清他到底是在耍我，还是他瞎了。如果他向周围看一下，他会看到这张桌子是空出来的。这是因为没有人蠢到当我在这儿时把他们的屁股坐下来。这不是因为我是新来的而是因为这儿的人害怕我。这个新来的也不会是个例外。

 

“别坐在我桌子这儿。”

 

“这里没其他什么地方可坐。”

 

狂妄的小鬼，不是吗。

 

“坐在地上。”

 

“可那儿很脏。”

 

脏。

 

低低的细语在我们的围观者众此起彼伏，我缓缓地站起身。这是气氛的改变；狱卒开始戒备的徘徊，然后我所有的狱友都站起来以获得更佳视角。他们都在翘首以待，等待我的爆发。

 

“脏？”我重复。脏是我的犯罪记录。脏是我沾满血迹的双手。脏是我的过去。我恨那个单词，因为总有消极的东西和它相连。

 

我绕过桌子走到那孩子边上，接着扯着他的头发把他拽出来。狱卒摆出蓄势待发的姿势，但我知道只要我没真杀人他们就不会动。说句实话，我能用我那把剃须刀片把这男孩内脏挖出来，但我没有。他还没有把我逼到那个份儿上。把他摔在地上，我的脚用力地踩到他的背上固定在原地。他扭动并且恳求—不，命令—我去放开他。但相反的是，他没有反抗。他没有尝试着去抓住我的脚踝，他没有试着去逃脱。多么值得同情的场景，真的。

 

“拿开。很疼。”

 

当然了，很疼。我他妈又没有在给你按摩。

 

这就是我想说的，但相反的是，我换成了更为简单的说法：“舔它。”

 

他不动了。“什么？”

 

上帝。大概他不止瞎，还聋吧。

 

“你听见我说的了。”我在压下身子的时候施加了更多的压力，然后将胳膊搭在我曲起的膝盖上。“舔下面的地板。”

 

“绝不。”就是这个。他的第一次反击。

 

直指向我，实在是太糟了。

 

“那是什么？”

 

“我说我不会。”他嗓音中的疑虑无影无踪，接着重又在我脚下挪动。所有人都从食堂里聚集过来，期待他下一个举动，和把我推向失控，完了挨第一顿胖揍，但我有更好的主意。我在这鬼地方蹲四年了；我可以轻易分辨出谁是真的在害怕谁不是。这孩子没什么大不了无非是另一个占地方的小鬼。可能，不出一周，他就被调走或者死在这儿。总之，这是他这类的屈指可数的选择。

 

“你知道民主是什么吗？”

 

他伸长脖子看向我。“民主政体？....知道啊。”

 

“向我阐明。”

 

“它是，呃...政府由人民管理，对吗？”叮，叮，叮，叮，正确。

 

“那独裁体制呢？” 答案是迅速的。“政府由一人管理。”你看到没有。他比我想象得要聪明。把分都加给你，小鬼。

 

“你知道这座监狱里的政府是建立在什么之上的吗？”

 

他吞咽，接着移开了视线。“这不是一个——”

 

“这儿是。”我把脚从他背上移开，然后俯下身抓过他的头发。当我把他拎起来的时候，他发出哀鸣，但那不能阻止我攥紧我的拳头。“你踏进这座监狱的那一刻，你就失去了自己做决定的自由。这就是独裁——一个政府受控于一人，而那个人就是我。”我掌控着一切。囚犯，警卫，监狱长。只消一点控制，和恐吓下的心态。“你明白吗？当我告诉你去舔地板，你最好就去舔这该死的地板。你不去问问题。”他点头，我松开了手。

 

“你得称呼我‘先生’。我说的清楚了吗？”

 

“是的，先生。”

 

乖男孩。

 

“现在，舔。”

 

他向四周看去，又迟疑了。所有的人还在看着我们，我不怪他们。我亲自去教训一个犯人是很罕见的，但他是个例外（他总是那个例外，不是吗？）。尽管如此，他遇到了我的视线后沉下了他的膝盖。在这短短一刻里，我很想把我的阴茎插进他的嘴里。这会儿，至少来说，能让他闭会儿嘴，但他看上去并不像一个经验丰富的口交者。说不定他会在我要做什么的时候把我那话儿咬掉（不是说我想要做些什么，去你的。）

 

向前一步，我重又抬起脚，将他推倒在地上。这次他没动弹；他甚至没挣扎。

 

很好。

 

“你知道要做什么，”我低声说。

 

“我服从会怎样？”

 

我扬起一条眉毛。

 

“我会彻底忠心于你，至死不渝。”我在开玩笑，当然了。

 

忠诚只存在于恐惧的威慑下，或人类的道德里。就像善意，一旦与求生本能相悖，所有人都只会为了自己。就像有人曾下的定义：自私的世界里，自谋自利的人才能生存。你不会看到这个，在你在外头生活所有人都被人性该是同情心，友好，可靠的念头蒙蔽了。那是错误的。人们之所以那么想，是因为他们什么都不缺；不是他们被抛弃了，不是他们要去拼命才能过活了。他们说罪犯都是些最最自私的家伙—因他们的财富而满口谎言，大开杀戮只为欲望满足—但我们只是试着在这个我们并不理解的世界上活着。这又有什么错呢？

 

“那是什么意思？”

 

我无视他的问题。“我管着这块地方的卫生。地板很干净。”

 

“所以你想让我去为说它脏道歉。”

 

的确如此。

 

“不。我想让你舔它。”

 

他瞪着我，但他以一种不同的方式瞪着我，另外的意图。他眼睛里有奇怪的神情—某种固执的，有着力量的。他在挑战我。

 

“但还是有细菌。”

 

“你不会因为舔上我的手工作业而染上梅毒的，蠢货。”

 

“我还是会生病，”他强调。

 

 

“对啊，”我漫不经心的应答，“婊子免不了的。”

 

他表情困惑。“我不是这儿的婊子。”

 

“只要你还在我下面，你就是我的婊子。现在，照我说的做。”我的脚推了下他的头。

 

那孩子向我眯起眼睛，然后弯下身子用舌头舔向地面。不是舌尖简单的碰一下；他真的是在舔—不，可以说是舔舐。就在十二个小时以前，我认为他又瞎又聋，但现在，他的意图明确：他在嘲弄我。他的眼睛在他舌头慢慢地，怡然地在铺着白地砖的地面上打转时看向我的。然后接下来，操。这不应该让我兴奋起来的。

 

“恶心，”我说，以防我露出感兴趣的神情，哪怕只有丝毫。

 

他把这当做是他停下正在做的事的允许。“满意了？”

 

“完全的。”我把脚从他背上移开。“头一次我还没知道你的名字是什么。”

 

“是艾伦，”他告诉我。“艾伦·耶格尔。”

 

我会忘掉它的。

 

“欢迎入狱，耶格尔。我是里维。”然后我向他伸出了我的手。


	2. 嫉妒(Envy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 监狱守则#2：不要去问人们牵扯的罪行。

我总是一个人。某方面来说，我可能有一个母亲，可能有一个父亲，可能甚至是一个家庭，但那肯定是很长时间以前了，因为我既记不得他们的脸又记不得他们的声音。但是，我知道一件事：我的父母都是混蛋，我希望他们为他们的儿子能最终找到一个提供三餐与干净衣服的庇护所感到高兴。但无论如何。这不是说那些对于我而言死很久的父母的坏话的点上。

 

我在我的青春期明白了所谓现实。那些年，是我学会偷窃的时候。那些年，是我打架打的头破血流的时候。我一度迷失，毁掉了我也不曾有过的好名声，混了另一个身份。不过至少，有一件事没有变：我的同伴—或者根本就不存在。我只有在有需要什么的时候才会交流；除此之外，我独来独往。这花不了我太长时间去发现人类天性使然的好奇心，他们会去调查和刺探，直到你宣称你才是那个有支配权的人。直到那时，他们才会畏缩在你脚边。

 

可你知道，你自己站得越高，你就越孤独？我就像是无冕之王，坐在一个固步自封的王座上。没人敢接近我，没人敢去尝试，正因如此，就没人多事。

 

这就是为什么，在最开始的那么一会儿，我为那小混蛋和我共进早餐而感到困扰。又一次的。

 

我说不清他是受虐狂还是蠢得无可救药还是两者都，但他多少有了自己在这个桌子上并不受待见的自觉。过去一年没人坐到这儿过—无论是一个新来的，还是这儿的老鸟。即使是我的确操过的也没有这个特权。然后又一次的，我确实把这孩子拎起来了，但那并不意味着什么（我只是同情他，仅此而已。）

 

“喂。”我把我的早餐盘推向一边。“那儿有一个空出来的座位。”我眼睛转向邻座，那儿坐了四个。其中一个和我一个牢房，奥鲁欧。他是正直的左右手。做事一丝不苟。还不惹麻烦。我就中意这样的人。

 

“这里，也是空出来的座位。”这小鬼—我已经忘了他叫什么了—垂下头发出呻吟。“就给我十分钟，”他喃喃。

 

就是这时我才注意到他眼睛下方深色的眼袋，我不为有这个而怪他。熄灯是在10点，每个人都得睡觉是在11点。都得，是因为没谁会真睡着。有些会，当然了，但我们当中大多数不是抽烟就是来一发。或是抽烟和来一发（不要在家里也这么做，孩子们）。昨晚，监狱里最终迎来了一场兔子似的俩人—或许‘兔子’这个词不准确，因为他们太他妈吵了。你能听的到他们床的每一声震荡，嘴里冒出来的每一声喘气，每一声肉体的撞击和—干他娘的，我本来可以睡着的要不是我同牢房就在我上铺的也在撸的话。

 

我也想着顺势撸一管的，但我没那个心思，这是很奇怪的，因为我总是常常在状态。是性阻止了我谋杀这儿的每一个人。使我保持清醒。但最近，我总没这个想法。可能我变得柔和下来了。要不然就是我可能已经失去理智了。前一个肯定不可能，因为我不会制造出阳光跟彩虹。也不可能是后一个，因为我是这地方最理智的一个。我是唯一一个脑子不像我昨天早上吃的鸡杂碎似的的人。就算是这个新来的坐在我对面的也是疯子（可能是我们中最疯的，因为他还坐在我桌子这儿）。

 

“难捱的夜晚？”我问，即使答案显而易见。

 

“是啊，”他回答，而且像是我第一遍没听见似的，他又重复了一遍，“是的。我睡不着。”

 

“最好习惯它，阳光。”阳光。我有点儿喜欢。像是你脱口而出的称呼，但我喜欢。而且也很合适他。你见过他那双绿眼睛有多亮吗？它们就像他妈的加勒比海。

 

阳光又发出呻吟声。“他们总那么吵吗？”

 

我耸了下肩。

 

事实是，他们是的，而且如果不是他们也会有别人。一些日子，我们很幸运他们不到一个小时或大差不差就能完事；有些日子我们能入睡的几率比不上我们能赢得彩票的。

 

然后这儿有一张起脚牌：这里禁止性行为。但那从没被严格执行，因为所有的狱卒都会过来看我们。不管他们宣称他们有多直，不管他们宣称有多少个妻子跟小孩，他们都过来看。这儿就有一个活生生的例子，他们中的一个过来看我给奥鲁欧口交，然后他妈的，你得看看那家伙的表情。他卯足劲去克制，但在我给奥鲁欧的那话儿一个深喉时，他功亏一篑。我记得看着他把手滑下去，隔着那可爱的，绷紧的宽松长裤去抚弄他自己，那时奥鲁欧正抽搐着射在我的嘴里。就那样就把那混蛋推向了边缘。那天晚些时候，他找我出去，我把我的屁股给了他。他在那上面没浪费一点儿多余的时间。

 

老实说，他们那样子不值得去尊敬。狱警就是给他们钱去看两个基佬互搞。什么个工作。

 

“你做了吗？”我问。阳光没费口舌回答，或者，动他的腮帮子。他的脸红了，然后答案显而易见。“没什么好可耻的，”我告诉他。我不能明白为什么新来的会为提到自慰而感到尴尬。当然，你和你自己搞听上去很令人同情，但这儿没人会评判你因为我们都这么做—公开的，就那样。

 

“你做了吗？”

 

他的表情让我觉得同样挫败，但他在玩的是一个他已经输掉的游戏。到了性上，我就心无旁骛。我完全胜任。“没，”我回答。我期待他把话题深入，但相反的是，他阖上双眼，叹气，嘟哝着想要去睡觉之类的话。他还没熬那么久，尽管。8点，哨响了，一天开始。

 

我们中的大多数人有清洁任务，如果你见过监狱的话，你会明白为什么的。我不知道人都他妈的干了什么，但总是有泥土，总是有垃圾，总有打扫不完的东西。我愿意打赌是看守们制造了一半的垃圾。但不管怎么说，它给我们到午饭前安排了活干，所以我没打算去抱怨。

 

可是，我忍不住要发飙因为那个小杂种在我每一处要打扫的地方都跟着我。坐在我桌子边是一回事；围着我转是另一回事了。第一个在我忍受程度之内（这个‘忍受程度’我是说在今天早上），但第二个？不。我又不是保姆。我不需要给谁擦屁股。

 

“你为什么在这儿？”淋浴器是要我去擦干净的。原先这儿有其他人，但他们都被调到建筑外面捡垃圾了。我不在乎，因为他们在清洁上做的跟屎一样。

 

“那个老头叫我来的。”

 

“哪个老头？”

 

“那个...光头有胡子的？”

 

啊。

 

他在说基思·沙迪思，这儿的协调人之一。除了他那苛刻的性格，我和他还算合得来。我们的人生观差不多，总的说来。唯一区分我们的是他没有罪名—那个暂且不说，因为沙迪思应该知道我单独干活的。他可能会把这小鬼送去打扫厕所（总是很脏），但不是这样的；他把他送到了这儿。

 

“你在开玩笑。”这不是个疑问是个声明。“你昨天去了哪儿？”我记得他早饭后就消失了直到吃晚饭。十二个小时内，我一次也没见到他。

 

“监狱长想要见我。”

 

监狱长。

 

这玩笑开的。

 

“那你要在这里永久定居了？”我递给他拖把。

 

他紧握着它贴近身侧，目光垂向地面。“是啊。”我不期待那个回答。他仍旧看上去像盗用之类的罪名的那种家伙，但他到底偷了多少得到了永久监禁？你会想像他那样好看的（我承认，他比这里一半有余的男人迷人的多，操）会至多判个几年，陪审团通常会这样的，但是不；从他的暗示里，他有无期。可能—仅仅可能—他犯下了更严重的罪行。

 

哈。

 

可能。

 

“你呢？”

 

“两百五十年，”我回答。现在，246年，从我已经在这里蹲了四年了。不是说我在数。不是说那很重要。无论怎样我都会在徒刑完成前死掉的。他们在我余下年里要做什么？找到我转世逮捕他吗？司法体系净他妈扯淡。从来就在扯淡。

 

“两百五十年？”他重复，转过来面向我。“你做了什么？”

 

我没有立即回答。不代表我为我所作所为感到可耻（我的确后悔过，是的），但其他原因是，我没有被这样问到过。

 

一些人很敏感，其他的呢，你最好也别知道。大多数情况，你可以从对一个人给予他们的个性，行为和反应的观察上概括出他们所犯下的罪行。你的对错都没有关系。你不去问，他们也不去说。

 

但因为他问了，我回答他了。“杀人。”那不全是我做的，尽管来说。只有两个人知道我牵扯的罪行：监狱长和我的代理人。法庭和法官不知道律师和证人告诉他们以外的的事，但这并不妨碍他们决定给我判多少年。

 

“哦。”他移开了视线。

 

之后我们闭口不言。那是打破监狱守则第二条的后果。

 

我开始擦拭淋浴头，然后他开始拖地板。差不多一个小时后，我转身去检查他干的活。他疏漏了一百个地方有余，所以我让他重做。他哼唧说这地板有多白，所以这是“你没什么茬好找。”是啊，也许他没错，但这阻挡不了我跟他说再做一遍。又一个小时过去，我们冲洗了这个地方。这个笨蛋在其间把他自己弄得很湿，他去换衣服的时候，避免不了的留了一条长长的水渍。我发自肺腑地希望他能在去洗衣房的路上滑倒把头摔开。—实际上，仅维持一秒，这不是预期最佳的事。血渍清扫起来是个难缠的婊子。

 

三十分钟后他回来了，但我已经把淋浴室打扫干净了。十点钟，然后我们（我们，因为他正像一只走丢的小狗那样跟着我）走了出去。我们看着其他犯人投掷铁圈，接着我们又走了回去。我感觉我像个导游。你的右边是体育馆，众所周知是个最难闻的地方因为有三个年代没人清理了。你现在的左边是阅览室，塞满了十四世纪的书本用的是谁也不懂的语言。迎面的是隔离房，你要是还不停下来跟着我我就进去度过余生。

 

尽管，这还不是那个混球全部的行为。午餐的时候，他又坐在我的桌子上，而且这回，他带来了朋友。其中两个坐在他旁边；第三个坐在了我的身边。我不知道哪个更让我光火—这个笨蛋带来了他的朋友，还是他的朋友们觉得擅自闯入别人的领地是没问题的。或多或少会是后者，因为我不认为我会被那孩子惹的更恼火。

 

“哇哦，”他们其中的一个—那个光头——开口，“坐在这张桌子上我感到好荣幸。”

 

我要用刀朝他屁股上削过去，我向上帝发誓。

 

“你应该的。”这回奥鲁欧发话了。“毕竟我们坐在里维的桌子上。”

 

在这儿杀人没有什么意义。我能轻易地—轻而易举的转身划破他的喉咙，给我的我的惩罚又会怎样？无非再加上几年罢了。多么令人害怕。就像我说的，审判制度就是狗屎。再给我几年根本不是惩罚。更像是对我所作所为的纪念—奖杯上写着“祝贺你！我们又少了一张嘴要喂了！”他们有的是弄死我的理由，那对我也没什么不好。我能尽早离开这个鬼地方，我就越好。

 

“这个早上我和我的律师说话了，”让发话，无视其余两个。“他说我有可能获得假释。”

 

这是我第一次遇见让，但不是第一次听说过他。他的事迹在犯人中很有名了—不是他的犯罪剧情，不是的，是他和其中一位狱警的同性恋秩事。瞧，让以他和一个女人的婚姻申辩他是异性恋，但无疑他喜欢那话儿。准确的说，他喜欢马可的那话儿。他们的细节被传得模糊不清，但无可争议，他们时是监狱里的黄金组合。也有流言说让粘着马可是以求保护。很明智，我承认。和敌人睡觉是你生存下来最简洁的保证。这就是我为什么会和监狱长有一腿的原因。

 

“你？假释？”奥鲁欧嘲讽。

 

让恼火。“我每天能出去的机遇比你的好得多。”

 

“像那么回事儿似的。”

 

“嘿，嘿，伙计们。”光头（我还能叫他什么？）朝那两个瞧对眼的家伙之间挥挥手。“别吵吵。这是好消息。”

 

等会儿。我被无视了吗？

 

“那马可怎么办？’奥鲁欧问，强调马可名字中‘R’这个音。

 

让的唇角扭曲起来。“他怎么办？”

 

我彻底的被无视了。

 

 

在我该死的桌子上。

 

“嘿。”当我说话，他们都闭嘴了。“你们要想打架，就去别处打。”我不喜欢身置和我无关的争斗中。那是因为，只要我被挑起来—哪怕就一小会儿—我就会收不住，然后下场就不会太好看。这点，我向你保证。

 

然后就是一场在让与奥鲁欧之间沉默的竞争。那个都不肯第一个离开桌子，怒气不断挤压上升。让绷着嘴，一脸怒容的瞪视着；奥鲁欧看上去像没有什么不对的在发生一样。

 

“这不值当。”光头站起身去拽让的衣袖。“过来，快走吧。”

 

“三，”我说，给他们最后的警告。“二。”让，两个人中最聪明的，抓过了他的餐盘。“一。”他转身要走，但奥鲁欧，就像他那个样的混蛋一样，用他又大，又肥的嘴阻止了他。

 

“跟个娘们儿似的逃跑，是吗？”

 

轮到我走了。当让转过身来，我离开了我的座位。当让冲过来扯住了奥鲁欧的领口，我背对着他们，我走开了。暴力本身没有什么错误；这是解决问题最简单的办法，也是我让他们去做的：我让他们把我该死的桌子当做战场。但愿他们在晚饭前归还回来。

 

我路过沙迪思，给我一个眼神，然后放我走了。（我能说什么？和监护处好关系有它们的优点。）我往外走想着也许一些新鲜空气或许能缓和我的情绪。这起了一两分钟的作用，然后我身后的门开了又关上。我转过去，阳光站在那儿。妈的。

 

说不定我能就这么无视他呢。不用交流，抽我的烟—

 

“你抽烟？”

 

我恨小孩。

 

尤其是绿眼睛的小孩。

 

“这看上去像吗？”我点燃烟，然后放在唇间。深吸，我稍稍感觉好点儿了。稍微的。

 

“你知道这对你不好，对吗？”

 

我手里有火机。他身体上有易燃物质。我的欲望清楚无误。我把他点着，看他烧起来。我能把他点着，听他的哭喊。这种诱惑会变为精神失常的开端，我不是那种不承认真实想法的人。

 

我嘴唇开启，直直地将烟吹在了他的面颊上。烟遮挡了他（他后退），它弥留了一会儿有余（他呛咳），然后它们从视线中消散（他没有离开）。我又吸了一口，然后这次，效果出现了。尼古丁缓解的轻松，接着是我品尝到它的冷静的味道甜美殆尽，抵在我的唇舌间。我呼吸。

 

“你尝试过吗？”他摇头，然后我向他递上我的烟（唾液，细菌，以及一切——多么浪漫）。“这儿。”

 

他接过没有犹豫地然后——

 

把它拿了出来。

 

这就是我那么好心的决定的一次分享后的结果。

 

“你干嘛要那么做？”我并不生气，这倒是让我感到吃惊，因为两分钟以前我还有想要杀人的意愿。“你浪费掉了一根完美至极的烟。”

 

他没有畏缩，甚至也没显出歉意。他所做的就是说“请不要在我身边抽烟了。”

 

好吧，阳光，如果你不跟我出来我是不会在你身边抽烟的。他以为他是谁？没有道歉，还发号施令？他不是这儿多了不起的角色。

 

“我不好。”我真的不能忍受这孩子，所以我转头往回走。在我到门跟前，无论怎样，我从我肩头转过去看向他。“你叫什么名字来着？”

 

“啊—是艾伦。”

 

艾伦。

 

好的。

 

我知道了。

 

“不要跟着我，艾伦。”然后这一次，他听了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是第二章！  
> 感谢给我留下kudo的人！  
> 点进来的都是小天使！！


	3. 贪婪(Greed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 监狱守则#3：不要做出错误的假设，因为总会有后果的。

*含有erwin/levi

烟比药物要容易得到的多，因为每个人都能在月初都能得到一包（政府的恩惠，想要来委婉的处死我们）。如果你抽烟，祝你好运。如果你不的话，那么一包烟就会成为财富。你可以用它换来药物。换来性。用它来做一切事情，特别是那些把监狱经济体搞得一团糟的东西。人们也用钱，当然，但是你没有一个寄钱过去的家庭有个屁用？这儿就是你的答案：毫无作用。

 

如果你找着对的人—那些有着家眷和短徒刑的幸运的杂种—那你就能用钱来收买他们。但那些人在这些犯人中屈指可数，所以别抱什么希望。我们余下的人用烟，药物还有性来进行交易（也包含避孕套，如果你要操的人屁眼不干净的话）。很容易就能明白：一包烟什么都不能让你得到除了会是一次口活。那都是明码标价的，但肯定，现在的人都那么饥渴，所以你懂的。

 

这是第二周，我的烟所剩无几了。通常一包我能持续整个月，但近来我抽的很凶以便和某个人保持距离。艾伦（你会看到那个吗；我真的有在记住他的名字）不喜欢烟，而且他找到一切机会告诉我那个。为了证明我压根不鸟他，我在他正对面抽，然后他就走掉了。尽管，那就起到了几天的作用。当我没什么事干的时候，他就跟过来像个腿间夹着尾巴的小狗狗。

 

这就是我要去解决的。这小坏蛋。我唯一没有杀掉他的原因是因为他是我们的新厨子。他和那些推陈出新的玩意儿没关系，但他做出了好的要命的腊肠三明治（很简单，但至少我知道我放进我嘴里的是什么东西）。然后或许他的意大利面也很棒。还有他的水果沙拉。我发誓我并没有和他的食物坠入爱河；我只是觉得起码这东西尝起来要比痢疾好。

 

他可能起码一天放两次风因为他的“特殊技能”（还想再尝一点货真价实的大腊肠吗？）。但我开玩笑的。这孩子忙着跟踪我根本停不下来享受放风。有时候，当我以为我是单独一个人时，他不知从哪冒出来然后开始和我聊天就好像我们是他妈最好的朋友一般。嘿，怎样啊？哦，没什么，就是现在正想着掐死你呢。——不过我们的交流没这么有意思。大多数时候，艾伦发出音节，我就表现的像我不懂英语。但让我给你说吧：甩掉他很难。就算你在过去的一两个小时内无视他，他还粘在这儿。他就像只恼人的苍蝇，而我没有苍蝇拍。

 

这就是为什么，在第三周的开始，我在监狱长叫我到他办公室里去感到舒心起来。监狱长没什么特别的，除了长得像从希特勒的特训兵里出来的一般。金发，蓝眼睛。（大鸡巴。）他的名字是埃尔文·史密斯，有一大堆癖好。比如说，他喜欢看我们在药物作用下变得跟动物一样。他喜欢看到四散的鲜血和裂开的伤口。乐意把我们的徒刑期在绝望的境地里延长。他的名字是埃尔文·史密斯，是这儿真正的刽子手。如果你不慎进入了他的游戏，那你的人生就玩完了。直达地狱，不设关卡，不用花上200美元。

 

但我不介意时不时到那里去拜访一下。那混蛋事实上很好说话，因为他不像别人那么傻。有时我们会闲聊我的狱友。其他时候，我们会探讨人们有多蠢—或者，好吧，更像是我在说他们的愚蠢而他就坐在那里同意的点头。怎么说，我们不算朋友。我甚至不说我们认识。硬要说的话，我们更像是合作伙伴，我们的合约十分的坦率（这点很不错，因为我既不谈判也不妥协）。

 

一如既往的，我两手空空的走进他的办公室。同样一如既往的，他正看上去一本正经的坐在他那张桌后面。当们在我身后关上落锁，接着，他摘掉了他那张小小的假面。

 

“里维。”他曲起一根手指，示意我过去。

 

我嘲弄。“一根手指是不会让我来的。”

 

“但它上次就做到了，不是吗？”那混蛋假笑，胜券在握心知肚明。这些小小口角他总能赢，但他在自己设的局里永远不会赢。我知道他用的伎俩，他如何操控的。我了解他，这份了解让我避免成为他的受害者。这就是为什么我会说在这儿不容你犯傻。如果你是个傻瓜，你就会像一个傻瓜似的死掉—无足轻重且荒唐可笑。有一半的囚犯就因为供认了自己的第一桩罪行就来了这儿，那都是些蠢货。和他们的交往也会把你变蠢货的。类似传染源一样。

 

“如果你的老二就像你指头那么丁点儿，我就不该来的。”我溜达着走过去，刻意强调我髋部的摆动（这混蛋就爱这个）。在我到他桌子边上，我将手掌压至表面身体前倾。“今天你要给我什么？”

 

他轻笑，打开了他右边的抽屉。“日常工作，我懂。”他的手消失了一会儿，然后当它重又出现时，拿着五包粉末状的东西。“五克，”他告诉我。我抬起一条眉毛。他以前还从未给过我那么多。总是二到三克，因为他不想冒着被抓的风险，但现在看上去，他越来越有胆了（这对我来说只有益处，所以我没啥好说的）。我伸出手去拿，可他收回手去给我一个揶揄的神情。“这不是我们做交易的方式。”婊子。

 

“我只想确定它们有没有弄碎，小气鬼。”那算不了什么。有些穷途末路的瘾君子们只要一点药物就起码能从心理上平息上个一两分钟。

 

“你得信任我。”他把那五克放到一边，然后很快回过来两腿分开。我瞥向那小袋子盘算着偷走它们，但那对我有什么好处？他会把我摁倒完了扔进单独牢房里（那也对我来说没什么可怕的）。“想都别想，里维。”他低低的嗓音给我的脊柱送来独特的战栗，我向上看去。他两条胳膊搭在扶手上，坐在那儿等着被服务。我通常不怎么鸟他的权威，但这几周来我谁的鸡巴也没吸过，那好吧，有时候我挺怀念当某人婊子的感觉的。

 

不多说一个字的，我绕过桌子，他面向我。我没浪费任何时间：沉下我的膝盖，我解开了他的裤子手滑进去。在我的手指环住他的阴茎时，我舔舔嘴唇，做好准备。它在抽搐，很热，沉甸甸的，让我动容。在这儿我没少给阴茎口过，但他的那个让我流连。仅仅就从它以我喜欢的方式充斥满我的口腔；也许是窒息的那部分——那种无法顺畅呼吸的感觉，那种呛咳和扼住的感觉。宛如直面迎接死神降临般。

 

“来吧，”他喃喃，手指在我发间以抚慰的方式滑过，然后绅士地一拉。

 

我没有动摇。握住底部，我倾身向前嘴唇在他那根的下方游移。他颤抖，把我的头又下压了几分，但我没让我的嘴碰到他的阴茎；我还没允许给他去享乐。我想要去戏弄，去嘲讽，当我往顶部吹气的时候，他髋部抽搐了下，我知道我赢了。我给他戳弄，单调又漫不经心，然后他在我的仁慈下低吼。轮到我抬头迎接他充满欲求的凝视时假笑了。在我折磨下他到了边缘。像个乖男孩那样，我给了他他想要的，我的舌头滑过的嘴唇，给头部一下敏感的舔舐。他低哼来迎合，像个乖男孩那样，我继续；我的舌头在顶部用慢的折磨人的方式打转，舔掉所有前列腺液的痕迹。我又吻了一下顶端，然后我停下。他胸膛起伏，在他挣扎着去维持他的镇静；他知道他失控了—他总是在这样的把戏里失控，但我不会让他明白过来。我手指环绕住他的阴茎，我的口腔因绝望的渴求变得殷湿。我问，“你想要我做什么呢，史密斯先生？”我传达给他他虚假的占据主导的信息，然后他领受了。

 

“吮吸，”他回答，然后像个乖男孩那样，我照做了。

 

一个小时或再一会儿，我走出他的办公室，兜里揣着那五克。和埃尔文做事儿很愉快，因为都是从我的利益出发。我得到了药物，还有附加的性爱。唯一不好的是他喜欢内射在我里面，所以有些时候，我走出去伴着他的在我腿间黏腻滴落。很恶心，也倒人胃口，但我能够忍受。没谁知道我和监狱长手把手干的事，这样最好。我不喜欢分享。药物是我的，他的老二也是。

 

我有那点货的消息传播得飞快。我那次拜访的一天过后，第一包我换了两包烟第二包换了三包。我囤积着的烟以便于有一天建造出一堵隔开我和艾伦的墙壁来。但是现在，我把它们散落一床。如果它们是盐，他们就会把恶魔隔开。如果不是，我他妈的就亲自去解决掉撒旦他本人。

 

他还坐在我的桌子这儿。我还坐在我的桌子这儿。这就是问题，因为人们在议论。每一个人都知道我的名字，但他们不会提到我—就应该是这样的。最近，因为这个笨蛋，人们又获得了自信。他们聚在我周围，他们在窃窃私语着我。就好像我是他们其中一个似的。

 

“走开。”这是我在他一过来就告诉他的第一件事。然后像往常一样，他置若罔闻的坐了下来。

 

“可那样你就一个人了。”他戳起他的意大利面，然后迎向我的目光。“你没人说话啊。”

 

“....你在向我挑衅么？”现在就是从他嘴里冒出来的所有都让人烦躁（不是说以前就不是，告诉你）。“我一个人坐着是有原因的。”显然，我没有清楚的说明白。他想要我做什么，拼给他看吗？这不是幼儿园。

 

“你为什么那么恨我？”

 

我能给出很多理由来：1）你是个蠢货，2）你不听，3）你是个小鬼，4）你跟着我就像个他妈的偷窥狂，5）你是一级的混蛋，6）我真的喜欢你做的饭菜，7）你把我给你的烟拿了出来，8）你坐在我的桌子这儿，9）你压根不会打扫卫生，和10）我用不着理由来恨你；我就是恨你。但当然，我没费工夫给他一一例举出来，所以我言简意赅“因为你是个蠢货。”而且他的蠢比其他任何人的传染性都强。

 

他为这个感到恼火。“我不是个蠢货，”他说。我不湿，水说。“我做的不过就是跟着你而已——”

 

“听着，小鬼。”我把我的餐盘推向一边倾向前去。“如果你想要给我口，直说就好。”我开玩笑的。

 

“我想要给你口。”他没在开玩笑，我领会了。无论是不是个基佬，都不要公开说你要吸谁的鸡巴，因为流言会扩散，会有十只丑陋的鸡巴戳向你的脸（男的就是这么想要被口，真滑稽）。但一如既往，我不抱希望他能参悟到这些，因为他是个蠢货，然后我也能蠢到在这儿提及这个话题（给你说了那会传染）。

 

嘴唇抽搐，我向后靠过去在胸前交叠起胳膊。“你是个奇怪的人。”我之前从未见过他那样的人。这儿的每个人都能抓住的本质，但这孩子—就像是他毫不在意似的。

 

“你发现我的迷人之处了？”他问。

 

“蠢得让人着迷，是的。”

 

他看向我，我看向他。他笑了起来，我走开了。我想我要去建造我的香烟路障了，并且展开对那小鬼深色头发和加勒比海眼睛的殊死抵抗。

 

但我没那么做。离狱管把我撵到牢房里还有两个小时，所以我决定去洗个澡。一开始还是个很不错的想法，直到我听到三个笑着的鬣狗晃了进来，我意识到我做出了个愚蠢的决定（谢了，阳光）。我无视他们继续做我的事，通常，他们也会无视我，但这次情况就不同了。他们是笑着进来的，当他们叫起我名字时，我就知道我不能平静的把澡洗完了。在我浑身赤裸的光辉下，我放下了我的肥皂越过肩头看向他们。“怎么？”

 

有胡茬的那个开腔了。“一只小鸟告诉我们你在卖我们想要的东西。”他的同伴向我聚过来，然后胡茬决定走近。“你开多少价？”看上一眼，我就能说他不会喜欢上无论我开的什么价的。他的眼睛就像要捅穿我的匕首，他以为我轻而易举就能打倒因为我一丝不挂而他不是，可他错了。这不是第一次我在洗澡的时候被当面叫嚣。也不是第二次。

 

“你能付多少？”我抬起一条眉毛。

 

“你有多少克？”他的这种操蛋个性我永远不会喜欢。

 

“终生供给。”

 

胡茬看向他那两个同伴，然后发出另一声笑声。“很好，成交。”他握住我的下巴。“你把你全部的给我们，然后我们把你的余生给你？”我眨眼，有那么一瞬，我能看到他躺在他自己的血泊里。我又眨了下眼，之后这幻象消失了。“这听上去怎么样，里维？”

 

我拍开他的手。“我不做小交易。”

 

我右边那个瘦高个儿咯咯笑。“他说你那话儿太小。”咯咯笑，咯咯笑。

 

胡茬咧嘴一笑。“待会儿他会见识到的。”他前进一步，抚上我的臀部。“该死的，你跟个娘儿们差不多。”他的朋友又开始笑起来。“但你同时口活儿还不错，是吗？很好，我有一个漂亮的大鸡巴要伸进你嘴里去呢。”

 

“我肯定你有，”我和他讲。“你的鸡巴大到你不得不削掉一半下来。”现在我不过在嘴上反抗，根本不会对现状起到任何作用。

 

可是这个胡茬是个很好笑的人。他又笑起来，但这次它终止的也快。“我们会见识到的。”他把手放在我的肩膀上把我推倒在地。我没有反抗。“看看你那饥渴的样儿。你还没像个荡妇似的缠着我呢，但我想我马上会看到的。”这些话是浇在我的骄傲上的酸液，但我任由他说下去。无论怎样，这些用不了两分钟就能结束掉。“打赌你那张嘴已经为我的老二口水直流了吧，哈？你真走运，我不是一个磨蹭的人。”我看着他掏出他那根—一般般吧。粗细尚好—接近埃尔文的了，事实上，可是长短差远了。一点也激不起兴致。“这儿。”他拿着头部抵上的的嘴，我张开让他伸进来。

 

这么做很怂，我承认，但我在衡量我的反击。我能轻易放到胡茬的两个同伴—他们都是瘦高细长型的—但胡茬他本人很壮实，所以我得想另外的办法对付他。

 

他髋部移动来进入更多，然后当他的耻毛刷过的我的鼻子时（恶心），他发出呻吟并将头向后仰。“哦操。”他推出，给我喉咙一个喘息的机会，然后慢慢地推进。我在那儿停下了他。我抓住他勃起的根部，我移开了。他沉下脸，但他的失望在我开始套弄他时很快消失了。我既没戏弄也没嘲讽就将嘴包住了顶部，然后就在我忙着给他他人生中最无与伦比的口交时，我能看到他的朋友们绝望地抓向他们自己的裤子。这就是我的讯号。

 

就在他们都沉浸在愉悦中时，我收回头直到我的嘴唇停留在胡茬的阴茎顶部。然后我咬了下去。凶狠的。然后是他的惨叫。这第二波的惊吓给我把腿从他身下扫过去放倒他的余裕。在他摔倒在他其中一位同伙身上时，我把我的注意力转移至另一位。瘦高的一号废物把手从裤子里伸出来猛地扑向我。我躲过去，但这没让他摔落；他抓住了我的胳膊，我把他拽过来。他向前一接着滑到在我之前扔在地上的那块肥皂上。就在他砸向我时，我弓起膝盖，托重力的福他的下巴撞了上去。有什么在我顶上去的时候碎裂了，但我没工夫去享受那动静。

 

瘦高二号废物从后面抓住我，然后胡茬也来堵我。他的脸通红，看上去要杀人了。一连串的咒骂从他那脱口而出，他凑近用手指掐住我的脖子。看上去像是我要马上迎接我的死亡了—但我没有给他这样就弄死我的尊贵特权。我向下抓住他局部疲软的下体，接着把我的指甲陷了进去。他抽气，然后扼的更紧了。他决心要在这儿杀掉我的。我知道这个，然后我想着我由于愚蠢的犯错死掉的可能性。我以为在我抓向他那话儿的时候他会退开（之前这起到过作用的），但他没有。这次我意识到他能忍耐住疼痛，因为之前他忍过这个无数次。他的罪名是强奸，这时他为什么会在监狱里的原因。如果我提早知道的话，我就不会那样做了。监狱守则#3：不要做出错误的假设，因为总会有后果的。

 

他很强，可我也是。那个我身后的混蛋，怎么说，并不是这样。我朝胡茬靠过去，接着我猛地向后撞。我们三个摔倒在地。我们在地上摔做一团时，他还在勒着我。呼吸困难，更不要说思考了，但我还是做出了举动。稍稍转过身，我用我的胳膊肘朝二号废物的脸砸去，接着他放开了。但我还在地上，还有胡茬很沉。他勒着我—摇着我的脖子直到我觉得脑袋轻飘飘的。很疼，因为扼着我的呼吸，我现在什么都做不了。我在清醒边缘走进走出然后——

 

哈。就像我会让他这样结果掉我的。 

 

我向抓着我脖子的手伸过去。要花很多力气，但当我能够用整个手掌握住其中一只手指时，我别过它，把它折断。骨头断裂的甜蜜声响到达我的耳畔，这使他绷断了一根弦。他退缩了一刻；他的桎梏稍稍的减轻，然后我抓住这次时机。我凑近然后用我的手掐住他的喉咙。我越掐越紧越掐越紧之后—他反击。他放开我的脖子以便抓住我的手腕。我喘过一口气，操，这感觉从未那么好过。眩晕感又一次冲刷过我，在那一刻，世界开始运转。我呼吸—重重的，就在我恢复镇定时，他把我的手指从他喉咙上掰开了。随着他的力度越来越大，他把我的手腕钉在我头顶上，接着将我的两腿分的更开。

 

“我要操你，”他狞笑道。“我要羞辱你至死。”

 

我甚至不难过。我跳动的心脏是肾上腺素下唯一的反应。我很冷静。我呼吸。

 

当他按着我手腕的右手沉下去时，他左手抬起握住我的脚踝。这是我能利用的绝佳姿势，因为很容易就能反击。我用我空出来的腿圈住他的脖子把他拉近。当他松开我脚踝的手松开时，我曲起另一条腿环住他压下了他的头。他的嘴危险的凑近我的阴茎，但我不会让那个细节打搅我。我反抗。我抬起屁股，这样我的腿能更牢的环住他的脖颈。他咕哝，挠过我的大腿抓住我的脚踝，但我没有松开。最终他放开我的手腕，我们的反应几乎眨眼间结束了。用他的手，他分开了我两条腿，与此同时，我抓住了他的脑袋。用不了一秒；在他争取控制时我用我两根拇指摁进他的眼球。血涌出来，他尖叫。我没有放手；我持续着知道他松开。

 

指间鲜血淋漓，我闪开了。他摸索着空气，试图抓到我，但当他的手摸到瘦高二号的腿时，他又合上了。我从地上起身。世界又开始旋转，但我有了平息自己的时间。在胡茬抓住的那个不是我时的意识降临时，我走到了他跟前。他很恐慌。我能听得到他的心撞击。他不冷静。他在大喊，尖叫，咒骂。完了我给他来了一个了断。我踹倒他，当他的手带着希冀伸向我的腿时，我用脚跟踩进他的脸。他抽搐起来，我退开了。

 

我想要杀了他，但还有更轻松的办法。如果他活着—如果他们三个任意一个活着—那就是他们要在这里耻辱的度过余生了，然后这就是我想要的。

 

在胡茬抓着他的脸的时候，我扫向另外两个。瘦高一号一动不动。瘦高二号开始挣扎。然后在我向上看去的时候，我看见了另一具身体。

 

艾伦的。

 

“观影愉快？”我问，我的声音刺耳沙哑。

 

艾伦瞪视着，但看上去他没有显得惊讶或恐惧。他只是盯着。

 

“你看了多久？”

 

“我...”他清清嗓子，看向一边去。“我只是..进来。刚刚。我跟着...”他下颌还在动，但没了声音，所以他闭上了嘴。

 

真可爱。

 

我向前一步，然后又是一步。我脑袋很轻，四肢虚弱。我还绊了一下，我以为我会跌倒，但艾伦在哪儿，他抓过了我。他向上撑住我，但我精疲力竭。我想要睡眠。我的头仰起，靠向他的肩膀。方才激动地洪流已散去。我很累。我想睡一会儿。

 

“你还好吗？”

 

冷。我在发抖。

 

“里维？”

 

我把鼻子探进他肩窝然后缓缓的吸气。我想要呕吐。可能是我早些吃的什么东西。“给我口，”我口齿不清。

 

他稍稍动了动然后说，“我..不明白你在说什么。”

 

我想翻白眼，可我的眼皮越来越沉。“你说过的啊.....你想要给我口的。”词句在我舌尖变得陌生，它们原本的意思也在我脑海中陌生起来。我无法思考。“我没有穿衣服，所以.....”我又吸入一口气，但那也不能让我的脑袋清晰起来。

 

“我...呃..”他又动了动。“我开玩笑的。”

 

 

玩笑。

 

没错。

 

就是个玩笑。

 

玩笑而已。

 

然后就是人群—犯人，我的狱友们—在身后聚集起来来看发生了什么—他们也一定是个玩笑。但我无法证明，因为在那一分钟我看见埃尔文拨开人群，然后接下来，我什么都看不到了。

 

 

 

 


	4. 淫欲(Lust)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 监狱守则＃4:不要去碰不属于你的东西。

让我来给你讲讲关于单独拘禁的一两件事。没人想要，因为这能把你逼疯。在那儿你会意识到你的想法有多么吵和周遭是多么一片死寂。你可以喊叫，可没人会听见。你可以哭泣，但没人会来帮你。你孤独一人—深陷其中—长达几天，然后在那几天，你只是想。你会想你做了什么，你可能做过什么，你能做什么，你会做什么。你想啊想啊想到你的想法成为你存在的灾祸根源—想到他们变为你的毫厘全部。然后你走出去，走出去的就是另外一个人。

 

十七个人在去年单独拘禁时不到一天里自杀。一些还留了言：“宽恕我，父啊，为了我的罪过。”/“我们地狱见。”/“救救我。”另一些留了些标记：烟摆成的十字架，切掉的中指，沾满泪水的纸巾。没人听得到他们的尖叫，因为他们的喊声不过是在他们臆想中的想象。他们以为他们已经死了，但他们无法接受，因为他们也不记得。所以他们用自己的方式去处理后事了。

 

我不会成为第18个人，因为我知道我是谁。我知道哪些想法是我的哪些不是。我知道现实与虚无间的界限。我知道什么时候在叫什么时候在哭。我知道我还在呼吸，思考，活着。当他们在孤立中失去了自我，我找到了他。这就是我的家，我真实的家。我终于能去思考了。响亮，并且清晰。没有打断。没有影响。

 

这是我在这儿的第三天，我把我大半的时间花在了厕所上。早些，我有可怕的想要去拉屎的冲动，但现在，我便秘了。屎就在那儿—我知道在—但该死的玩意儿就是不出来。你会想，有了重力和别的玩意儿，它们得直直的落在便池里，但他妈的不是，它们就憋在你屁股里。更糟的是，每隔一分钟就有个狱管过来瞅一眼以便确定我没有自杀（我能怎么做，把自己溺死在便池水里？太脏了吧）。开始我忽略他；往后，我摆手，可当他在这小时里第一百万次探头进来时，我把他拎了出去。他总是很不爽，抱怨这个抱怨那个的，但他还挺值得人尊敬。上次我在这儿的时候这个狱管闯进来把正拉了一半的我拖了出去，就因为他认为我出了什么事。不幸的是，绝大多数狱管都跟他一样。这儿没他妈的隐私权。

 

至少两个小时后，我擦完屁股提上裤子。便池里空空如也，可无论怎样我还是放水冲提示狱管我浪费完他的时间了。他过来给我戴上手铐，戴完之后，他把我领回我的单独隔间（多么绅士）。

 

“你肯定呆在那里挺美的，对吧？”他开牢房门锁的时候抱怨道。“我没听说过有人便秘个三小时的。”

 

我的嘴角翘起来，我几乎是微笑起来了—几乎。“我想我的问题是我的屁眼还不够松吧。”我向他挑眉，但他所做的就是朝我发火把我推进去。“我结婚了，”他给我说，我笑。结婚？哈。结婚有够蠢。你所得到的就是写着“祝贺你！你完蛋了。”的证书而已。因为，让我们面对它吧：我们中多数是受欲望支配的。在我们私自的想法中，我们只想着我们自己，所以自然而然的，我们会去找让我们乐意的事。如果你没结婚，那就叫上床。你结了，那就是欺骗。就是一刻钟的事儿，拿了这个证书再去操其他人就是掉价的举动。如果你要在欺骗中被抓到了，那祝贺你，你的生活就变成一出肥皂剧了。

 

但你知道吗？我享受和结婚的人上床。揭露他们人类真实的本性使我战栗，事实上，可能那就是半数使我兴奋的原因。我是说，如果我真想的话，凭着想象葛伦普太太走进来看到我扑在她丈夫的桌子上，他丈夫在忙着给我打桩的场景就能让我撸一发。她会歇斯底里—说他是个骗子，尖叫着他的不忠和他打破了“只有死亡才能将我们分开”的誓言。可他却停不下来，因为他马上到了，太近了，然后—该死，我情愿付出一切去看到她脸颊上如注的泪水。

 

“喔，请求仍有效哦，”我在他把门合在我脸上时说。“你知道在哪儿找得到我。”他不理我，我也没费心再在这上和他闹下去。

 

晚餐的时候，埃尔文过来了。他把我的饭递给我，接着倚在门口等着。我拿起碎土豆，戳向肉。史无前例的没有像石头那么硬。上帝保佑。

 

“怎么，”我把一勺土豆放进嘴里开口说，“什么风把你吹来了？想念我的陪伴了？”

 

埃尔文没有露出笑意。“他们活下来了，”他说。

 

我把那一勺拿了出来。活下来？就是说，他们带着那些精神创伤挺下来了？哦，那好吧。“真丢人。”

 

即使很难察觉，他的表情变得糟糕起来。他的唇角加深，他的粗眉毛相应地也蹙起。“为你自己着想吧。再发生死亡，我们就要把你转到别的监狱里了。”尽管他的嘴唇没怎么动，他的讯息也洪亮清晰的传达出来。“你不是只动物，里维。你是一个人。注意言行。”说完，他走出牢房且示意守卫把门锁上。

 

我瞪视。

 

为我自己着想？他神志不清了吧。

 

我应该杀了他们的—那三个人。我有这个机会。他们在我的仁慈下逃过一劫。我只用伸出手去—掐死他们—闷死，窒息。我可以对他们施加酷刑—一根一根断掉他们的手指，品味他们向我求饶的动人声音。我还能断掉他们的臂膀，双腿，脖颈，一切—把他们变为彻底的废物。砧板上的菜。接着，他们就除了死路一条别无他选。但那些我什么都没做。这就是在这上我唯一的后悔。—当我从单独牢房里出去，我就去找他们。撕开他们的喉咙，挖出他们的眼睛。我会公开的毁掉他们，然后—然后人们就记住我不是个好惹的人。

 

埃尔文错了。我就是个动物，但我也是人。这两者可以交换，因为它们都有同样的行为。唯一区分我和真正的动物的是我杀戮不是为了食物；我杀戮是为了它本身。

 

我不再饿了。碎土豆和肉条看上去提不起胃口（一开始也没有过）。此时此刻唯一能充满我的胃带的是那些惹过我的人的血。是淫欲。欲望。我想要。我迫切所需。然后没有人能够阻止我。

 

第六天我走出单独牢房。

 

然后我第一个见到的人是该死的阳光。

 

过去一周内，我一次也不曾想到他，但现在，在这儿见到他，一切又回来了。有一幕，我在用烟把他挡开。有一幕，我把烟吹在他的脸上。有一幕，我让他去舔地板。这都是一个月以前的了，如果这都没人来给我发个奖，我不认还有什么会了。

 

“你还好吗？”他的声音柔软，近乎关切。你不总能听到那个腔调的。

 

“啊。”我拍向我的口袋，去找一包烟可什么也没找到。他们在我的牢房里—或至少，它们应该在的如果奥鲁欧没有把它们翻出来抽掉的话（他不敢的）。“嘿，你有烟吗？”艾伦对我的问题做了个怪相，然后我记起另一件事：他恨那玩意儿。好吧。“别介意。我忘了。”

 

“没关系。”他迟疑了一会儿，然后问，“你喜欢肉棒吗？”

 

肉棒？是他在称呼一根阴茎吗？真他妈蠢透了。“啥？”

 

“你的晚饭我做给你的肉啊。”

 

哦这就是他要说的。

 

好吧。还是蠢得可以。

 

“我没有吃。”这是真的，我都不记得有根肉棒。单独牢房是没有时间的地狱。你记不得在哪儿发生的一切事情，如果不是重要的话。在我看来，我就记得埃尔文来了，我拉了几次屎。

 

“你都没有尝尝看吗？”

 

“下次我会吃的。”老天。“你怎么会在这儿？埃尔文让你来护送我了么？”我们从隔离区走出来—就我俩。有守卫，但他们没来过问一声。

 

“我只是想看看你是不是还好。”他是在严肃还是又在嘲弄我呢？—嘲弄。无疑在嘲弄，因为在先前从未有人这么关切的问过我的状况，所以这很奇怪。也不招人待见。我不需要别人来问我怎么样，因为这跟他们没关系。如果我想要人们知道我感觉好不好，我就会找来麦克风告诉他们，但你没见过我那么做，也没见有其他人做的。

 

“我告诉你了我很好。” 他看向我，用他那双大，还圆睁的眼睛（去他妈的漂亮眼珠子，艾伦，去他妈的）的眼睛，然后问道，“它疼吗？”

 

“它什么？”我发誓如果他回答‘当你从天堂跌下去的时候’，我就找个老二撞死得了。

 

“你脖子上的伤。”他朝我这边稍稍点下头。“还看得到。”

 

哦。

 

不经过想的，我抬手摸向我的脖子。我挣扎的痕迹现在都应该消了，但——“操。”我们这儿没有面镜子。它们被移走，因为囚犯有打碎它们当做尖锐武器的倾向。“它们看上去很糟？”

 

艾伦倾身凑过来观察，本能的，我抬起手抓住了他的肩膀。他站在原地，眼睛游移了片刻，然后后退几步到他原先的位置上。在我放开手的时候，松下一口气的感觉袭遍了全身。我不知道我为什么要放松下来，但是紧张感消散了。他清清嗓子说，“它...看上去还不太糟。就是颜色有点发黄。”

 

我没回应，他也没有让我说什么。当我走进我的牢房，他跟着我进来了。我警惕起来。上铺被收拾，奥鲁欧往常一团糟的角落也消失不见。艾伦在我身后。他没动，但我后脖颈的毛发顿时立起。如果他要做什么的话，现在他的角度是完美的。他能跳上来，把我猛扑在地，掐住我—但他所做的就是站在那儿，站立不安的揪着他衣服的下摆往四处看着像是要找什么可说的。往常一样，我无视他。没准他想听我在单人牢房里的细节，但我什么也不会告诉他；相反的，我去找我藏匿的烟—只发现它们都不见了。

 

全部的。

 

每一包，每一条。

 

今晚有人得死。 “那混蛋在哪儿？”我转向艾伦。“奥鲁欧呢？”

 

“他被分到别的牢房里去了。”还带着我的烟，看上去是这样。“我是你新舍友。”双重打击。

 

“你在瞎扯。”这次他绝对在开玩笑。不可能的—只有在监狱长看来你和你舍友毫无纠葛才会换。尽管奥鲁欧很烦人，他也是我有过的最能让人忍受的舍友。埃尔文没有把他换出去艾伦换进来的理由。“为什么？”

 

艾伦揉着胳膊。“我对我舍友感觉不舒服，所以我提出要换了。”现在，他肯定在给我开玩笑。没准他磕嗨了还是什么的—不。更像是埃尔文磕嗨了。为什么他妈的他会听一个新来的的话？这不像他。“他说让我做你的舍友对你有利。”这会是怎么个有利？埃尔文听到过我对这混蛋的抱怨（要不就是他做到兴头上没听见我在说什么）。不论是什么，这该死的怎么会有利？他是不是想要我再杀个别的人好把我转到别的什么地方去？—不。他在惩罚我。就是这样。在为我不得不做的事惩罚我。我想我再也不会给他口了（真遗憾）。

 

“那么，我假设是你扔掉了我的烟对吗，嗯？”我转身把手探到我枕头下摸索。在触到让人安心的一处突起时，我伸进去拿出了我的剃须刀。“你很有种啊，孩子。”我抽出末端的刀片，拇指划过它的边缘。有点蠢，但我还是按的很用力，能割破皮肤。或至少，这是我所希望的。抬起头，我走近艾伦，他后退。他在向下看向我手中的刀片时眼中闪过不确定。我决心压得再深一些再吓他一下。他向后靠到墙上，畏缩着，在我逼近时缩成一团，当我拿着刀凑近他的咽喉时，他压在那里闭紧了眼睛。

 

“别去碰不是你的东西。”这是监狱守则#4。尽管我们是一群渣滓，这也是你在别处找不到的起码尊重。没人去动其他人的附属品。这是起码的礼貌。唯一的例外是偷窃，就算是那个，你也得有理由。“下次你再这么做，这把可爱的刀就对准你的屁股了。明白？”

 

他咬住嘴唇，点头。“是的。”

 

“明白什么？”

 

“先生。是的，先生。”

 

我用刀片拍拍他的脸颊。“还不赖。”就这样，我退开了。

 

那晚他在我的上铺自慰。一开始，我视而不见—奥鲁欧每隔几晚都这样，所以我完全习以为常那动静—但艾伦开始该死的呜咽，我克制不住翻过身去听。我能听到他手在阴茎上下滑腻的声响。我能听到他的呼吸变得短促和断续。我能听到他的臀部轻轻撞在床垫上，在他越来越近越来近马上要到了然后—他呻吟。我的手神奇地跟着移近了我的裤子里。我不太清楚它是怎么到哪儿的，但它就在那儿，还在游走，触摸，挤压。我压根没硬，我的胃部攥紧。我咬下嘴唇，不论我是否想要这样做，然后去他妈的我握住了我的底部。

 

几下套弄，我的性欲上来了。我的摩挲变得凶猛，我的抚弄变得用力。我拇指划过我的裂缝，压进我的指甲，折磨它，奚弄它。我另一只手滑下去埋进我的阴毛。然后我拉扯，扯得很用力，接着探进去环住我的双球。我头向后仰，暴露出我的颈部，释出一声喘息。在我之上，艾伦又开始哼唧，继而我开始展开幻想。我能看到他精液从阴茎射出时的痉挛。我能看到他把精液涂抹到他的腹部，向上到胸膛，然后—我能看到他把他的脏手伸进了他的嘴里。接着他舌头探出来，他就像那次舔舐地板一样舔掉他的精液。

 

该死。

 

我能看到他向下伸过去，分开他的双腿，去挑逗他那个褶皱的洞。我能看到他探进一根手指，在那上面扭动，然后就那么干着他自己，直到他成了一摊呻吟啜泣着的破烂。

 

操。

 

我想要把我的鸡巴戳进他的嘴里让他像个小荡妇似的吮着它。我想要看着他舔着我的勃起就好像它是块棒冰。我想要抓过他的脑后摁过来，让他吞下我整个长度，让他在那上面窒息，让他哭出来。

 

干。

 

然后在那个时候，他看着我，喉咙里塞着我的整个老二。他那双大大的，明亮的，绿色的眼睛充满了眼泪，但我不会停下。我不能停下来。我会操那张嘴直到眼泪瀑布般冲刷过他的脸，他应得的。他就像个婊子似的承受着，我的婊子。然后当我到了的时候，我会让他咽下我的每一滴，在我退出来的时候，他会舔着嘴唇渴求着更多，然后干，我会给他的。

 

我要到了。刺痛感无孔不入。

 

我想要操他。我想要把他撕开，生吞入腹。我想要刺进那又紧又热的，那处子般的洞穴，还有我—我想要去羞辱他。我想要听他呻吟，乞求，尖叫。我想要抓着他的头发，仰过他的头颅，我的手指顺着他的发茬划过，扯开他的脸，拧断他的脖子，舔掉从他眼中溢出的血。我想要去缓缓地折磨他，慢慢的——

 

我身体痉挛起来，然后我到了。我视野模糊，接着是解脱，甜蜜的解脱，从头至尾冲刷过我，使我平静。我喘息，接着我颤抖。很冷，还有我很脏。我的手上满是我的精液，我的裤子染上了，湿嗒嗒的。我喘息，在我之上，艾伦翻身。他没发出声音—五分钟里没有发出一点声音，事实上，但我也没多在意。我喘息。我眼睛睁开，我的脑袋因我最近的幻想抽疼。

 

我在发抖。很冷。

 

我想要下床去擦我的手，但当我看向周围准备去做的时候，我看到站在我牢房外的一个人的轮廓。我的心脏停止跳动，但在意识到那只是一个看守后，我呼吸。我还没下床，尽管。我躺在我精液和汗水的池子里。很恶心，但我就是那么睡着的。

 

不到一周我就听到他们回来的传言。他们三个。我看见废物一号。情况尚好。我看见废物二号。他也好端端的。我看见胡茬，但他没看见我。他总得有一个守卫寸步不离，指引他每一步，我也有个艾伦成天尾随着我。（有时我会忘了他在那儿，所以时不时的，我总有种什么人在跟着我的感觉。本能的，有两次我抽出的剃须刀压在他喉咙上。第三次发生的时候，艾伦握住我的手腕拿走了刀片。在几乎要对他动手后我才把它拿回来。）

 

接下来几天间，我最终定下来我的计划。我猛击一号的头至墙上，然后捆住二号将我的名字刻在他的肉上。至于胡茬，我会割下他的舌头，拿走他的心脏，阉掉他的蛋蛋。他的舌头是奖章；我要吃下他的心脏；然后悬挂起他的蛋蛋作为纪念以示众人。

 

——可是，我没有实行这一计划，因为在第七天，警铃大作，监狱进入戒严状态。只有一个原因我们才会戒严：有人被杀了。有人被杀掉总有兴奋的嗡嗡声，但是艾伦，怎么说，并不是很兴奋。他回到牢房的时候在发抖。他不知道发生了什么—不知道那些喊叫和骚乱是怎么来的。他眼中的监狱至善至美，但现在，他要看到真实的一面了。是腐烂的。是可怖的。但我习以为常。杀人在这儿是项乐趣；只有我们中极少人把它当做职业。

 

差不多是晚饭的时候了，但看上去，我们不会有晚餐了。一些人抱怨；其他的，比如艾伦，没了胃口。他蜷缩在床铺上有一会儿了。他背对着我，但我还能看到他身体可见的颤抖。可怜的混蛋。我想去安慰他（我唯一能做的），但我没有。我让他自己冷静下来，然后最终，他的发抖平息了。

 

两个小时后，晚餐被送进我们的牢房，但在我动口之前，一个看守—那个有雀斑的（马可？）—走过来。“监狱长想要和你谈谈，”他告诉我，我毫无选择只能去。我不确定他问什么想要在这个时候和我说话—没准儿有人发现了我们的小交易后告密了。这很难相信，尽管，毕竟我们这样三年了都没有被抓到，但什么都有可能。 在我走进办公室门在我身后关上时，埃尔文站起身。“是你做的吗？”这是他所问我的。他面无表情，但他的语调揭示了他清晰无误的失望。

 

“做什么？”

 

“你知道我在说些什么，里维。”

 

“我不知道。”

 

他嘴唇紧抿，坐下来示意我过去。于是我这么做了。“囚犯#OX-0435，布莱昂·托马斯，囚犯#OX-0442，德怀特·毕彻，双双被勒死。囚犯#OX-0399，卡伦·奥利欧，咽喉被划开生殖器被切掉。上述三人都已死亡。你有责任吗？”

 

我不知道我是该被冒犯还是该感到自豪埃尔文第一个怀疑我。当然，除此之外我的花样还能更多，但我最近的“意外”杀人是在一年以前了。我的意思是，很有可能我会停下来展开一场大屠杀，但那起不到什么作用。如果是我杀了那三个，我去会有意识地进行的。

 

“我没有。”

 

埃尔文打量了我一会儿—看向我的手，接着是我的脚。当他视线移上去时，他的眼神犀利的就像一只捕食者。“我相信的你话，但如果有任何差错，我不会去瞒住你的姓名。我说明白了吗？”

 

“是的。”

 

“是的什么？”

 

我的嘴角扭曲。“是的，先生。”

 

“很好。你可以离开了。”

 

我转头就走。

 

回到我牢房的每一步都显出悔意。我后悔我有机会的时候没有杀掉他们。我后悔没有杀掉他们当我有第二次机会的时候。我后悔让别的人抢走了我的任务。—我得找到这个人。我的查出不论是谁做了这件事然后得知他们的名字。我不生气。只是挫败。这三人是我的囚徒，但在最后，有人从我这儿把他们偷走了。

 

我回去的时候艾伦还蜷缩在床上。他动都没动；他也没来吃东西。两份没动的盘子平白无故地放在牢房的一边，有那么一刻，我想要吃一两口，但看到那里是什么后，我改变了主意。我不饿。一周以来我都不饿。 接下来的早上他们也没让我们出去，在别的犯人都嚷嚷着让他们叉开腿都不准时，我正懒洋洋的，诅咒着那小鬼扔掉了我的烟。在午餐时，同一个小鬼从上铺下来然后—

 

一屁股坐到了我的床上。

 

可以啊，小贱人。

 

坐在我桌子上是一件事。坐在我床上是另一件事了。

 

“你以为你在做什么？”

 

“我...不知道。”他朝下看向他的手。“我只是...想说说话，我想。我们还没好好地说过话。”他要烦死我。“监—监狱长想要和你说些什么？”哦，这样啊。这小混蛋想要传闲话。

 

“他认为我杀了他们。”这么容易就说出口很滑稽。

 

“你做了吗？”

 

我嗤笑接着指向自己。“无罪的。”艾伦动了动但没有说话。“怎么？”我问，垂下我的手。“你放心了？”他知道我是—我曾是—个谋杀犯，还要求被换到这里。他真他妈疯掉了。

 

“是啊。”他拳头紧握，关节泛白。“我是说，你不是过去的你了，所以我不会—我不是说你做了它，因为我不认为是你做的—”

 

我将一根手指抵上他嘴唇。“别说。”他安静下来，然后我利用这无声的邀请去描摹他的嘴唇。他的唇单薄，粉色，而且干燥。它们触感柔软说不定吻上会更甚，但这儿没有引诱。他还只是个孩子。他还仍是个男孩。这个世界很残忍—始终这么残忍—但我没想过会残忍至此。他可能本不应该背上无期，因为他不像我们这些人，像我。当然，他精神不太正常，但他以自己的方式不正常。他不应和我们在这儿。我们是不同的人。我们是动物般的人类，他只是一个人。

 

“你有家吗，艾伦？”可能会挑起小小的谈话吧。

 

“收养的姐姐。”

 

“父母？”

 

他没回答，他也没必要去。沉默足以告诉我他的父母是久远的事了。无论他们死了还是消失了，他们都过去了。

 

就像我的一样。

 

“收养的姐姐叫什么？”

 

“米卡莎。”

 

“你喜欢她吗？”

 

艾伦耸肩。“她..很好。有时在我身边会颐指气使，但大姐姐总会那样做的。”他顿了一会儿，接着说，“尽管，我很想她。”就是这样。人类真实的情感。多数犯人不会再表露原始的感情，因为这会被看做是弱点。他们这样想，就因为他们是爷们，就得粗野，但绝大多数都不会意识到装模作样的粗野会是致命的弱点。这是我们中的一些人这样来求生。还有我们中一些人这样来共处。

 

“我谁都不想。”我向后靠向墙壁，交叠起我的手臂。

 

“为什么？”

 

轮到我来耸肩了。“没有要操的心呗。”

 

他又安静下来。我不知道他在想些什么，但我感到好奇。他根本不似我们，如此直率，我想要知道他脑子里在想些什么。是填满了他家庭的回忆吗？还是投合了更多的我所从未见到和体验过的人类感情？

 

他看向别处，过了一会儿，告诉我，“我想要看大海。”这是个古怪的愿望，但出于一些因素，它并未让我起戒心。先前我听到过不少奥鲁欧的心愿（“我想找个可爱的女孩子。”/“我想结婚。”/“我想有个家。”），但艾伦的不一样。还有我喜欢不一样。

 

“喔，你要做的就是看向镜子，阳光。”我抬起一挑眉毛。“你眼睛里就有海洋。”

 

艾伦笑了。“我被这么说过，但是...这不一样。我要去看这世界无穷无尽的部分。”

 

我哼了一声。“没什么是无尽的。”

 

“没什么就是无尽的。”

 

我没回答，他也没再说什么。唯一发生的事是看守带着午餐过来了。在艾伦起身的时候，一件小小的物体从他裤子的腰际滑落下来。他没看见，但我看到了。接着我立刻认出它来。

 

它是我的剃须刀片。

 

那么那就是这样了。这混球一直拿着它。我能发誓一周或之前我告诉过他别碰我的东西，但从他的脸上看来，他没听。然后再一次的，这有什么可惊讶的？他根本什么都听不进去。

 

伸出手，我捡起了它。它花了我一秒钟去意识到它看上去有所不同了。它花了我更多秒钟去意识到他为什么看上去不同了：刀锋上的血迹。

 

然后，一切都清楚了。

 

刀片。

 

血。

 

武器。

 

“嘿。”我脱口叫到。他听到我的声音转过来，他眼睛看到我手里的刀片的那刻，他脸上的血色消失了。尽管我很想—极度渴望—去问细节，我没有。相反的，我说，“如果你想看海洋的话，不要在身后留下证据。”然后我给了他一个人情：我藏起了武器。

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这两天音乐节玩太嗨了没有更新_(:3  
> 谢谢支持，有人看真的超感动XD  
> 还有发现前三章节好多错字，实在土下座，我稍后纠正下orz


	5. 懒惰(Sloth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 监狱守则＃5:不要相信任何人。

动机。心态。这些是有关你身份的唯二重要的因素。你的动机取决于你的心态，你的心态决定你的动机。它们的共存来建造体系。如果你心智正常，人们会联系起你所做一切的目的。如果你疯掉了，人们会找到一切机会告诉你不正常。人们不喜欢定理和感官的冲突，所以他们一次又一次地改变观念来适应他们的想法。这就是人类的思想怎么来支配不熟悉的事务的。只有黑和白；没有灰色地带，没有色彩。

 

动机心态。这就是人们为什么有意思的原因。你和别人只有0.1%的区别，所以下一次你被要求自我介绍的时候，别来那套老生常谈了。没人鸟你的名字，你多大，还有你最喜欢的颜色。告诉他们他们想听的；告诉他们你的动机和心态。他们会忘掉你的名字和你的脸，但他们会记得你的目的。

 

当我和我的代理人说话时，我告诉了她一切。我告诉她我做了什么和为什么我这么做，她判断我的心态。“我们能申辩精神失常，”她告诉我。申辩精神失常。标示我为精神失常。这就是她想要的。“我很正常，”我告诉她。我很正常，我不过做的是去活下来的事。这是人类本能。她给我这个表情，然后她说，“好的。”法官和陪审团为我的所为准允我两百五十年，就是这样。

 

但人们仍称呼我不正常。戒严后，我听到了切切私语。“他做的，”他们会说。“他杀了他们。”我没有否认指控；我让他们相信，越多的人相信，我就站得越高。没人和我说话。没人甚至来看我一眼。没人除了艾伦。

 

他是不正常的那一个。他的一切行为都归为不正常：坐在我的桌边，掺合我的事，惹我烦。这么说来，杀了那三个人是他做过最正常的事，可在你的感觉来说，那可能是最不正常的。我把它看的次要；这小鬼有胆量偷走我的阶下囚。之前没人这么做过，因为阶下囚就是个人财产，不可侵犯。但当然，艾伦是那个规则的例外。他可能那样做是为了向我挑衅（他应该写本这样的书：“怎样在不到两秒之内招惹里维”—这会成为仅次于他的自传“我是个大白痴”的畅销书）。

 

我没有被招惹到，事实上。相反的，我变得很有兴致—勾起了我的好奇。这儿没有他做过的证据。染血的刀片不可能出于他不怎么样的剃须水平。但我知道他杀了他们。那种感觉—那种知道你身后有个人的感觉。我有一段没有过这种感觉了，现在我有了，我抓住了它。

 

什么还都没有改变。我们继续着我们的日常：他坐在我的桌子边上，我公开的叫他的各种称号。我们不去说发生的事；我们也不去做什么暗示。一周过去，然后两周。监狱的协调人放弃去寻找杀那三人的人。那就是现况，因为他们才不管我们怎么样（如果我们死了，那就死了；我们无足轻重）。一切回归常态，然后以常态来说，在每两个月的末尾，是探望日—或者，我称作“所有烦人的混蛋都消失四个小时日。”然后命运指使，艾伦就是那烦人的混蛋之一。

 

“所以谁今天来看你？”我靠回我的床，看着他笨拙的系监狱给他的领带（看上去正式些，他们说）。

 

“米卡莎和阿明，”艾伦回答，一边把领带的一头绕过另一头。“它看上去还成吗？”他眉毛皱起，又在领带上不舒服地拉扯了几下。

 

“它看上去很屎。到这儿来。”在他过来的时候，我把自己换成坐立的姿势。“你之前从未打过领带？”我整理着他的衣领，解开了他揉成一团的结。

 

“我打过—”我抬眼珠看向他的，但他没回应我的目光。“我只是…有段时间没打了。”显而易见。这个结根本算不上一个结；更像是一捆扭曲和交叠的结合体。他究竟是怎样整出这么个玩意儿来的惊讶到了我。“你能教我吗？”他的声音轻柔，他的吐词近乎呢喃。他不好意思起来。这很可爱。

 

一声嗤笑，我解开了他最后悬而未解的难题。“好的。嗯...让我们假设宽的一头是只小狗，窄的一头是条长河。”我将这两端示意给他看。“这只小狗—让我们叫他阳光—想要穿过这条河，所以阳光跳了进去，到了下方。”我说的时候，我把宽的一段放在窄得的下面。“但接着阳光发现他需要喘气，所以他游了上来。喘了一口气后，他向下沉去。”我把宽的一端提上来继而穿过去，作出一个下潜的动作。“当他到下方的时候，他的狗爪子—游动，或是别的—向着另一边。当他再次向上呼吸时，他看到他才走了一半。”我将宽的一边绕过窄的然后把结向上推去。“你看，阳光是只小笨狗，也不看看他自己能游多远，所以他很累，也没有什么可以抓住的东西。所以你知道发生了什么吗？他沉下去了。”最后结束这个短故事，我把宽的一头全部拉过前方的结。“这就是你怎么去打小鬼领结的。”事实上这应该叫普拉特结，但'小鬼'看上去更合适些。

 

“阳光死了吗？”艾伦问到，听上去微微有些担心。

 

“是啊，他憋死了。”证明我说的话似的，我紧了下领带，作为回应艾伦抖了一下。“我不好。太紧了么？”

 

“有点儿，”他喘息。我又松了一点，他释出一口气。“好了。这很不错。我—谢了。”

 

我的喉咙发出一声低哼，我把领带绕到我的手指上。很不错的一条领带。很长。深颜色。质地坚硬。处于纯粹的戏谑，我把艾伦拉向跟前。他闭上眼，像是迎来最糟的情况，但最糟的没有来；我们的嘴唇没有触碰，但我们的脸相隔寸许吐息。我的嘴角翘起。“说，你从未告诉过我你有妻子。”

 

他眼睛睁开，退了回去。我放开他。“我没—我从没有过妻子。”

 

“哦？”我向后倚靠在我的手肘上。“那你提到的这个阿明是谁？”

 

他全部的血都涌到了脸上。“那是我最好的朋友。”最好的朋友，老天。没人会因为提到他最好的朋友脸红得像番茄一样。“我们三个—米卡莎，我，和阿明—一直以来都是好朋友而且—”

 

“别说了。我不想听你的人生故事。”我用脚推了推他。“快点赶在他们离开之前。”他们要是已经离开了我一点都不惊讶。我是说，艾伦在这儿花费个把小时试着打他的领带了。重点是试着。

 

“好的，好的。”他一只手穿过他的头发呼出一口气。“一会儿见。”在他离开后，我感觉走进了个派对。那小鬼走了。最终的。哈利路亚。赞美主。终于，我可以干随便什么都没他在后面跟着了。

 

但肯定的，那个懒惰的我什么也没做。有一个小时，我就躺在那里瞪着我顶上的床板（那个被奥鲁欧和艾伦的精液污染的床板—恶心）。接下来的一个小时，我试着入睡，但在一天当中睡眠不会那么轻易就来的，所以在最后，我出去去寻找下一个目标了。一天的任务结束了，所以一半的犯人都走掉了，但仍有不少还逗留于此。一些人在玩大富翁（如果你认为和你家人玩大富翁已经够激动人心的了，试着和罪犯一起玩吧；我保证你会丢掉一两根手指的）。其余的一些在溜达抽烟。因为我今天还不想丢掉一根手指，我加入了抽烟者行列。

 

除了没有烟，因为有个操蛋货把它们都扔掉了。

 

从我上一根烟到现在有两周了，不用说，我正迫不得。很强烈，我从来没渴求过烟，但到这儿所有的烟把我挑起来了。现在就是我把手放到其中一条的事上了。

 

“嘿。”我走到一张熟悉的面孔前。“有多余的吗？”

 

他看了我一会儿，然后拿出了他的烟。“多余的什么？”

 

“烟。”

 

他的手移向口袋拿出了一小包。他拿着它在我面前挥去，他问道，“你拿什么交换？”

 

我的眼睛从他的手移向他的胯部。“一些你的玩具男孩给不了你的东西。”我向上看去扯过他手里的烟。“有火吗？”

 

“马可不是我的玩具男孩，”他说着凑过来点燃我的烟（多体贴）。“这很复杂。”复杂？这他妈是什么，高中？近三十年来我还从未听说过一段关系能是“复杂”。

 

“你想聊聊这个吗？”我冲一处空地扬扬头。他迟疑了一会儿，然后跟着我去了那个地方。在那儿，我们坐下了。“让，对吗？”

 

“对，就是让。”

 

“给我讲讲你的玩具男孩。”

 

让给了我一个意有所旨的眼光。“他的名字是马可，”他又一次告诉我。“还有不是那样的。我不是个娘娘腔。”这地方全是谎言，我发誓。“在家里我有老婆孩子。”好啊，继续这么哄你自己啊。

 

“那问题是什么？”我从嘴里拿出烟，分开唇呼出烟雾。当不可见的灰烬从我的舌头上落下时，我将我的头靠在墙上发出叹息。

 

“我妻子想要离开我。”真沮丧。“说孩子也不是我的。”那沮丧到点子上了。“不听我说我用不了几个月就能离开这儿。我觉得她搞上了乔伊—我们的保姆。我他妈的恨透了那家伙。他每次来都要撞到他她身上，我跟她说我们最好赶紧换个保姆，但她坚称他是最好的。说什么他年轻还很懂孩子。全他妈放屁。”

 

“对，”我说。我并没怎么认真听，因为我才不鸟他的破事。

 

“就是，我肯定她跟他搞上了。”怎么了，怎么了。老婆这个，保姆那个。当他继续这么漫无目的说着他的关系问题时，我伸出手滑向了他的大腿。他没停下说话，所以我继续。我圈住他的腹股沟，给那儿一个轻柔的挤压。当他稍稍朝接触躬身时，我把那作为解开他裤子拉出他阴茎地准许。就是这时他阻止了我。“该死的你在做什么？”

 

摸你的老二，显而易见。

 

我翻了翻眼睛。“手活儿，换你的烟。”我向他那个方向吹过烟去。“别管我。继续这个妻子和别的什么。”

 

所以他在我无意识地套弄下说下去。到某处，他转而说向马可—我不知道为什么，我没怎么太上心—但他有不少要说那家伙的。我任由他喋喋不休，一边把前列腺液涂在他阴茎顶端。他要到了。他的大腿在颤抖，他吃力的把它们分开。他叫出了好几声马可地名字，提到了珍妮地某些（他妻子？我他妈什么也不知道），然后花了一些功夫指责那个保姆。

 

“操他的，”他呻吟。“操他跟他该死的绿眼睛。”

 

“对，”我赞同，给他的阴茎几次拉扯。“操他跟他该死的绿眼睛。”然后显而易见地，我的思绪转向了艾伦和他那双该死的绿眼睛。

 

“操他的珍妮。她—”他在我戳弄加快时呼吸窒住。“她—她想和谁搞和谁搞。操。我有马可。”他眼睛紧闭向前戳刺。嘴里吐露语无伦次的字句。他的烟落在一边，遗忘掉。我咬住我的以防掉落。他晃动，他颤抖，接着随着马克的名字最终脱口而出，他到了。

 

不是个娘娘腔，他这么告诉我的。

 

扯淡。

 

收回我的手，我拿出烟。在那一刻，我意识到我最近碰了一堆脏鸡巴了。埃尔文的。胡茬的。让的。多恶心呐。来这儿之前，除了我自己的我没摸过任何人的鸡巴，但我能说什么？你得做你要做的事情。（但是我的确需要去洗手。）

 

在我站起身取出烟的时候，让深吸一口气向上看向我。“嘿，”他开腔。“里维，对吗？”

 

“对，是里维。”我拿烟蹭过鞋底。

 

“是你…”我停下动作集中注意力。“是你杀了那三个人吗？”

 

尽管除了埃尔文和艾伦以外没人问过我这个了，这个问题提出来也没有太多的惊讶。流言传的飞快，真相总是跟不上。一些人选择了流言不再多事；另些人仍旧好奇。你在幼儿园好奇心总是有益的，但一旦你身处监狱，好奇心真的可以致人死地。

 

“你认为是我干的吗？”我问他。

 

让轻微的耸了一下肩。“我不知道。这是我为什么会去问。每一个人都认为是你杀的。”

 

“我在问你是不是认为是我干的。”

 

他稍稍直起身。“并不…？”

 

“那我就没有。”

 

当他不再问什么的时候，我离开他独自走向里面。我在去洗手间的路上路过玩着大富翁的人（还没有失去手指）。没人在那儿，这让我在走进去时犹豫了一会儿，但我还是把不安全放在一边走了进去。弄干之后，我又回到了空地上。我寻思着走过去看我狱友玩大富翁，但在这最后，我决定不这样做了。我不想陷入随时都会发生的动手中。所以我回到了我的牢房，试图再度入睡，但我的身体仍旧焦躁。

 

艾伦在一个小时后回来了。他看上去不一样了。或至少，他发型变了。他的刘海被分到了一边，然后，他看上去…更傻了。

 

“发型不错，”我说。

 

他把他的刘海拨到一边，别到了耳后。“米卡莎说它长长了。”

 

“是啊，是有点。”我坐起来来看的更详细。“你看起来像只毛蓬蓬的狗—或某个两周没有洗澡的摇滚明星。”

 

“谢谢？”

 

基督。“那不是句赞扬，傻瓜。”我让他过来，他顺从的过来了。“你擅长剪头发吗？”

 

“呃…大概？我不知道。”

 

“这是个'是'或'不是'的问题。”我不喜欢人们纠结于有的没的问题然后给我一个模棱两可的回答。就是个简单的问题，答案应该也很简单。是或不是。没有“呃，”，没有“大概，”，没有“不知道。”就是是或不是。黑和白。没有灰色地带，没有色彩。

 

“是的…？如果你想要我去剪，我能剪的。”

 

足够了。“很好，那我交给你了。我的头发也长长了，所以你给我剪，我给你剪怎么样？我本来有一个理发师做这个的，但他只收烟做小费。可是，你看，有个傻瓜把他们藏起来了，所以我办不成了。”我朝他挑起一条眉毛。

 

艾伦的下巴紧绷片刻，之后他点了点头。“好的。我之前没有真正的剪过一次头—但我能剪短。”

 

剪短，他说。剪短。显然，阳光和我的'剪短'释义不同，因为地上有他妈的一大堆我的头发。之前，我的头发还不到我的肩膀。“剪掉我全部的头发有趣吗，艾伦？”听到我声音里的恼火，他在我身后紧张起来。我撒鼻息。“你搞砸了多少？”我通常不怎么在意我的外表，但我不想看上去像个小丑。

 

“它没那么糟。”他剪掉另一绺然后后退到一旁。“只是...有一点短。抱歉。”

 

我把一只手伸进我的头发，然后—“有一点短，”我的老天。我还不如用我的牙齿把它们啃掉呢。是短了点。太短了。短的要命。我一旁的头发全没了。见鬼，艾伦可能把它们全剪掉了，因为这儿什么也没有了。可能全秃了。可能变成了个该死的和尚了。我是说，屎完了。

 

监狱守则＃5:不要相信任何人，以为如果你这么做，你可能会得到最烂的发型。

 

“会长出来的。”他的手指在我的后脑勺上游走，然后停留在我脖颈底部。“伤不见了，”他低语道。我无视他的评论，拍开他的手，接着夺走了刀片。

 

“行了，蓬蓬头。到你了。”我站起来，艾伦坐下。“你想要多短。”

 

“剪掉一英寸就好，”他告诉我。我开始了。

 

我把他的头发分成两部分，接着，用从未有过的坚定手指，我把他一边的刘海的一部分拿在手里。我把刀片锋利的一端压在他的头发上接着—我的手滑了一下。

 

“哦哟！”艾伦抓住我的手腕。“见鬼的怎么了？”

 

我笑出声。“我不好。”

 

他恼火了一会儿，把手伸到我不小心剪掉的那部分头发上。“这—有点太短了。”

 

“是啊，我知道。我的手滑了。”喔哟哟。

 

他张开嘴说些什么，但过了一会儿，又闭上了。看到他不打算发表什么言论后，我继续剪。我的手在另一边刘海上又滑了一下。在后边又滑了一下。剪到一半，艾伦退开然后抱怨我的拉扯有多疼。我告诉他我做不到减轻疼痛，所以他就得忍着。当然，他可没轻易罢休。时不时的，他倾向前避开我的拉扯，但我每回都会把他拽过来让他忍着。我不是享受他的疼痛。我只是完成我的任务而已。

 

尽管我每下都很用力，他最终还是适应下来。有时，我会故意把刀戳向他的脸，然后他就他妈的叫出声来。有时我会抓过他剩余的头发把他拽向我的胸前。他拼命挥舞胳膊去保持平衡，然后转过来朝我做出噘嘴瞪眼睛的表情。他是只可爱的小狗狗。还有在其他时候，我们像普通人一样去交谈。我问他探望进行得怎样，他告诉我一堆关于米卡莎和阿明的废话。他同样把一根挂着一枚钥匙的项链给我看，在我看来就跟外面卖得的纪念品差不多。接着他问我在他不在的时候我干什么去了。我没多想的回答了他：“我给让撸了一发。”

 

“等等—为什么？”他听上去出于某些原因有些被冒犯了。

 

“为了一根烟，因为某个小婊子扔掉了我全部的珍藏。”我揉揉他的头发把碎茬弄掉。“好了。”

 

艾伦把手伸进他的头发里，停顿了下，然后让他的手垂到一边。“你剪得太短了，”他小声说。我后退去审查我的工作，他说的没错，他的头发很短。及其的短。跟我的一样。

 

“会长出来的。”我这么说的时候，他转过来，微微眯着眼睛。

 

“你是故意这么做的。”

 

我的脸上扭出一个笑容。“做什么了？”我问。我也能扮无辜，同样的。

 

他哼哼，我又一次摸向他的头发。“看上去还成吗？我看上去不奇怪吧，是吗？”

 

“给我点信用啊，该死的。看上去还不错。”我伸出手又一次揉向他的头发。我喜欢触碰他的头发。令人惊叹的柔软。“往好的方面看。至少它在两分钟之内就能干。”至少你洗它的时间会减少，意味着你会花费更少的时间在洗澡上。我猜这是有短头发好的一方面。“放轻松。在这儿你用不着取悦什么人。—除非你喜欢那话儿。”

 

艾伦的眼睛游移到了别处，我知道接下来是什么了。每回都是千篇一律的剧情。“我…我是直的，”他说。又来了，异性恋的问题。每一个走进监狱的人都认为他们是直的。当然，他们中一些人有妻子和儿女，但说真的，如果你深陷这泥潭超过一年，你会渴求性，你鸡巴往哪里戳就不是个问题了。

 

“有趣。这正是让说的，但紧接着他就射了我一手。”我抬起右手转动手指。“还有，你说了你没有妻子的。”

 

“那不意味着我没有女朋友！”他的脸红了。

 

“嗯哼。没错。一个女朋友。阿明，对吧？”

 

“阿明是男的！”

 

“所以你是同性恋。”

 

他的耳朵和脖子都染上粉红色，他的嘴唇因挫败而颤抖。“阿明是我最好的朋友。我对他没感觉—真的！那很恶心。他就像是我的兄弟，而且—”

 

“嘿，嘿。”我举起双手以示投降。“冷静下来，我逗你玩呢。”当下的孩子奚落起来真是太有意思了。尤其是艾伦。他就是那一类。容易尴尬。很快就脸红。完美。

 

艾伦瘪下双颊。“你有时候真操蛋。”哇哦，那是全新的消息。告诉我前所未闻的。

 

“这么操蛋是我的职责，阳光。”

 

“你是董事，更多时候。”

 

他的评论过一会儿才反应过来，到那时候，我忍不住噗嗤。我？操蛋公司董事？啊哈，那听上去很棒的样子。

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现在更新是隔一天更一次，好让我有翻译的余地_(:3_  
> 大家觉得这个故事怎样？^___^接下来就是差不多进入下一个剧情了，作者也传达了更多的感情在里面。Enjoy！  
> 当然，人物不可避免的崩坏，但一旦接受了大家都是监狱里的这个设定，也是相当带感_(:3_


	6. 暴食(Gluttony)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 监狱守则＃6:不要信任任何人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 罗密欧与朱丽叶？？？

又到了每个月的那个时候—每个人都他妈为一包免费的烟发疯的时候。和别的鸡毛蒜皮的事比起来，这是监狱大事件之一。我们叫它“香烟日”，在这特定的一天，每一个人都染上了节日的氛围。在7:00，我们和往常一样吃着早餐。在8:00，我们和往常一样擦着地板。在10:00，我们尿了裤子，因为我们克制不住得到一包免费的烟的激动之情。但可笑的事是，对于一群垃圾堆上的野狗来说，我们是相当遵纪守法的。我们之间没有推搡，没有踩踏；我们队列整齐的像挂着鼻涕的饥饿小孩，渴求着万圣节糖果。

 

在我们等待着的时候，我们站在一起和狱友闲谈和开着玩笑—就像我们都是再好不过的朋友，我们中没人强奸过儿童，蹂躏过妇女，谋害过别人。至于我，当然，乐意和阳光说话。他并不想要烟，但我要他站在队里能多给我拿一包（我还能说什么，我只不过在资源利用）。但在拿到好处之前，我不得不忍耐他一贯的喋喋不休。多半时间我不知道他在嘟囔个什么，但当我听进一点时，总是一些类似税收和资金之类的（这都他妈是啥，艾伦）。幸运的是，队列移动得很快，不到一两分钟，艾伦走到狱管那去接过他的那包烟。当最终轮到我时，我向前去拿我的那包—但狱管没给我。他抓的比我扯的还牢固。我皱眉。“怎么？”

 

他既没有恼火我的争夺，也没有在我的瞪视下退缩。“监狱长想要在今天见你。他说这很重要。”我的眼睛眯了起来。在那件事发生之后埃尔文没叫我去他的办公室，以对他的了解，他现在叫我是因为他欲火中烧了。他可能想要我来解决，但真不幸，我不会再次落下膝盖了。去他妈的。

 

鸟都不带鸟的，我从狱管的紧抓下夺过了那包，没有多看一眼的，我示意艾伦跟上我到外面去。艾伦没发出半点反抗的声音，当到了外面，他也没拒绝把烟给我。呜—他妈的—呼。圣诞节提前到了。在我把另一包塞进我口袋时，我发觉所有人都在看着我。他们没有看着我的口袋，事实上；他们在盯着我的手，等着我去点燃第一根烟。这是这儿心照不宣的习惯：当下野狗们的首领首先点烟，抽第一口。要是有人没守规矩先抽了，那就是赤裸裸的公然叫嚣。这在过去四年里发生过一次，我很快平复了。

 

这次没人来挑衅，所以我点燃了烟，呼吸间我看着其他数百根颤抖着的手指拆开包装。在庆典开始时，我转向艾伦，后者正拿鞋跟磨向地面，紧张的朝四周看着。“嘿。”当他看向我，我占着的手垂到了身边。“你没必要待在这儿。”我告诉他。我惊讶于他还没有被呛的找不着北，考虑到第一次我在他身边抽烟时他的反应。

 

“我—”他又一次看向四周，犹豫着，然后开口，“好吧。好的。一会儿见。”他的视线没有逗留；他的脚步也没有停顿。他转身，然后他走了。我看着他离开。我看着他挪动步子，他的脚拖过混凝土地面。我看着他撑着身子，他肩膀前倾的样子，他的胳膊在身边甩动。我看着他慢慢地推开门，走进去，门在他身后安静的合上，他不被人察觉地消失。——他是个古怪的孩子。我之前从未见过有人像他一样。他是一个人类，同时又不是。他是真实的，同时又是假象。

 

好奇能杀人，所以我想我是在找死。我想把他拆开，探进我的手，寻找一个我现在迫切想知地回答。我想把他从里到外翻过来，眼睛肆意在他大脑和心脏流连去发现他真实所想所感。然后，在我找到后，我想把他彻底毁掉—首先是他的阴茎（他的欲望），然后是他的心（他的感觉），最后是他的脑（他的神智）。我想像谜一样把他拼凑起来。我想把他变成碎片将他混淆。我想混乱的将他重新组合。

 

但我的思绪和我的现状背道而驰。意识以外，我只是希望他在余下呆在这儿的时光里一天24小时都在拉屎。好笑的事是，当我抽完我的烟回到里面的时候，我的目光四下游走。它们扫过这地方，搜寻着那张恼人的脸，当它们除了黯淡的熟悉的轮廓别无所寻时，它们不再看了。我不知道我为什么为什么我期待他坐在这儿等着，但我不该抱怨的。他离我远远的。我最终能长舒一口气了。

 

然后我做的第一件事—所有这些操蛋的事的第一件—是去找埃尔文。告诉你，我是因为他找我才不去的；我只是因为想找个人烦一下才去的。埃尔文总是这样做的不二人选，所以为什么不呢。

 

在我到那儿时，那混蛋看上去和往常一样沾沾自喜。他眼里没在闪着光，他嘴唇上没挂着假笑，但他仍看上去洋洋自得。他得为那得个奖。最佳臭屁奖。

 

“里维，”他拖着腔调，双手交叠倾向前。“我看到你头发剪短了。”

 

不管是病态还是冲动，我抬手穿过我短短的几绺。“更像是我剃掉了。”我对那还有点忿忿不平，而且打算把这忿忿不平带进我的坟墓。这是个承诺。

 

埃尔文哼了声（或者他在忍着笑—去你妈的，你享受个屁啊）。“看上去不错。”引用，引用结束。不错。当然了，埃尔文。不管你说什么，埃尔文。“你过的怎么样？”他问我。“我们有一段时间没说话了。”哈。有一段有一个月了。混蛋。

 

我眯起眼睛。我知道他有企图。埃尔文不是个友善的人。他从未问过我过得怎样，也没这个意思。这总是有什么动机。“我不该那么问你吗？”我手掌压上他的桌面，屁股挪到它的边缘。“你为什么叫我到这儿？你快速拨号里召不来妓了？”

 

一丝细小的微笑闪过去。“没人和你一样出色。”

 

“你在说我是婊子吗？”

 

“从未。”

 

“有这个意图。”我让我自己坐在他桌上。在我换成一个更舒服的姿势时，他的表情仍坚如磐石：在他听到他的文件在我屁股挪动下起皱也没有畏缩。“但真的，”我说，“你有什么要给我的？”我扭过头看向他。

 

他握住我的肩膀然后—然后我的腿因失去平衡而分开。我抬手去抓他的手腕。他停顿—然后轻柔的按下我的肩膀直到它们碰上桌子。他没有放开我；我没有松开他。“你喜欢你自己吗？”他问我，他的声音几不可闻。

 

“你是有多无聊？”

 

“我不是要和你做爱。”

 

我的手指因反胃而扭曲，我的指甲掐进他完美无瑕的白皮肤。“那把你的手从我身上拿开。”一阵剧烈的恶心侵袭我的胃部，我的手臂闪过一串刺痛。

 

他移动—把我的肩膀握得更紧—向我压过来—停止。“这使你产生困扰了吗？”室温下降了二十度，但他似乎不受干扰。他从未受过任何困扰，因为他忙着去洋洋自得的根本停不下来。“听我说。”他无视我的扭动。“我意识到你不是很了解我，但你还能信任我。”我发出鼻息。信任他？这是个监狱，成年人的游乐园。

 

监狱守则＃6:不要信任任何人，因为没人能在你摔倒的时候接住你。他们可能不会说接住你。他们可能说“相信我，”但真相是，他们都是他妈的骗子。他们根本不会站出来帮你。如果对他们没好处他们是压根不鸟的。这才是真的。

 

“相信你？你真逗。”当我抬眼迎上他的直视，他眼中闪过的情愫转瞬即逝。他动了动，他的手指在我的胳膊上游移，温柔地在我的鸡皮疙瘩上游走着，然后他松开了我。

 

“我叫你到这儿是有理由的。”他向后靠向他的座椅，同时我让自己换回坐姿。他继续道，“当心你面对的人。我有怀疑一些人知道了。”我们总是很小心，但当我们背过身时总有其余的眼睛转向我们。没人喜欢其余的眼睛。他们就是我们说的“贼，”然后这就是你不能相信任何人的首当其冲的理由。他们可以毫不犹豫地出卖你，毫不后悔，而且如果埃尔文推测这里有一个，那这里的确有。

 

撅起我的嘴唇，我向后靠向撑着的手掌。“你知道他是谁，”我说，越过肩膀看向他。

 

“我说的是我的推断。”

 

“你想要我把他揪出来吗？”我之前抓住过两个贼，没有问题去抓住第三个。尽管，前两个并不危险；第一个在我恐吓后噤了声，第二个把我的口活视的比金钱还重要。如果这第三个也毫无新意的话，那他很容易能处理掉。

 

但埃尔文没给我这个特权。“别，”他告诉我。“我会自己解决的。我只是想要你留意这儿可能会有个耗子。”

 

我的眉毛扬了起来。“你在开玩笑。”这里有明显的贼和耗子的区别。贼是为了私利去告密的—钱，性，药物。耗子就另当别论了—有着名号，身份，和职责。耗子不属于这里，因为他不像我们。他们可能看上去和行为和我们一样，但他们有本质区别。他们不是和我们一边的。我们是政府的害虫；他们是政府的爪牙。自从我们到这儿来都没有过耗子。我听说过他们的传闻，但直到现在，我都从未见过他们派上用场。“你没在开玩笑吧，是吗？”

 

“里维，不要把他找出来。这是命令。”

 

我嘲弄。“怎么？害怕我在你之前把他找出来？”

 

他的表情没有丝毫的缓和。“你在这儿没有实权。你不能合法的惩罚他。”喔。我想他某种程度上是对的。我能杀了耗子，但显然，那不合法（谁知道）。“你明白吗？”

 

“是的，”我停顿，然后补充，“先生。”

 

“可以走了。哦，还有里维？你不会把我告诉你的告诉别人。这座监狱最不需要的就是一场暴动。”我告诉他我当然。当然，我谁也不会告诉。当然，我会让那个消息老老实实坐在我脑海中的角落里。当然，无论怎么都行。

 

但当办公室的门在我身后合上的时候，我把我说的“当然”忘的一干二净。哎呀呀。我回到我的牢房，在那儿我看到艾伦躺在他的床铺上，读着本书。我的眼睛一定出了什么毛病。读书？可能我是真的上了年纪了吧。这只小蟑螂在读着书—你可知道，这些书在图书馆架子上有两百年没人读过了？是啊，那些玩意儿。书。我在很长一段时间里—没有读过一本书了。我可能读过一本在幼儿园的时候（一条鱼，两条鱼，绿色的鱼，死掉的鱼？谁他妈知道），还可能在中学也读过一本，但当我嗑上药物，药物就统治着我了。

 

“嘿。”在我的招呼声里，艾伦一部分身体动了动。我抬起一条眉毛。“你在这儿读这些什么，阳光？”打赌肯定是些除了掘墓人以外没人会操心的古埃及文明吧。

 

他翻到他的那边然后把书举给我看。“莎士比亚的罗密欧与茱丽叶。”

 

我接过来，看向褪色的封面，然后轻轻翻开。“世仇的延续，命运的凶狠….夺去一对恋人何其不幸….背叛？”

 

“自杀。”艾伦朝他床的边缘靠去接着好让他两条胳膊随意的垂下来，垂在我的脸旁边。“你从没读过罗密欧与茱丽叶？”喔，阳光，不是所有人都像你那样聪明机智。“这是关于两个有世仇的家庭—蒙塔古和凯普莱特。罗密欧，一名蒙塔古，爱上了朱丽叶，一位凯普莱特。由于他们的恋情是遭到禁止的，莎士比亚称他们为'不幸的爱侣。'”

 

“那么，他们就把自己杀死了就因为他们不能在一起？”这傻到我的认知以外了。

 

艾伦把书从我那里拿开了。“这比那复杂多了，但基本上就是这么发生的。”他翻到最后，然后朗读到，“再没有比朱丽叶和她的罗密欧更为悲伤的故事。从一开始他们就注定了死亡。这是一个悲剧。”他合上书，然后把下巴支了上去。“你闻起来有烟味。”

 

我拉起衣服闻了上去然后—没错，我的确有股烟味。我想知道为什么。“告诉我不知道的事。”我在他垂下来的手臂下低头做到我的床铺上，可在我屁股碰着床的那一刻，我记起了最开始我为什么要来这儿。“说真的，”我开始，朝他看去，“让我告诉你些你不知道的吧。”艾伦从他的床上探过来，挑起眉毛；我没耽搁地，“这儿有只耗子。”我不知道我为什么要告诉他这个。可能我就是管不住我的嘴。可能我就是想去反抗埃尔文。

 

“耗子有什么特别的？”

 

“我们有一段时间没有过了。”

 

他眉间出现折痕。“这是说明了什么？”

 

“说明事情变糟了。”然后这会成为这年最瞩目的大事。如果这儿有什么犯人同仇敌忾地东西，那就是耗子。不单单是政府方面让我们凑成一团嘶嘶议论，更主要是因为有人在假装装作我们中的一员—就是某个人有机会显露他不正常地一面了。

 

“我…想我在什么地方搞错了。”艾伦停了会儿，接着问，“我们是在说啮齿动物吗？”

 

啮齿动物？

 

哦。

 

哦。

 

有些时候我会忘掉阳光蠢得无可救药。

 

“不，不是啮齿动物。”基督，至于吗？“耗子是说便衣。”

 

“哦。”他动了动。“你认为他们在这儿干什么？”

 

“我不知道。”问题无穷尽，答案却寥寥。没人真正知道发生了什么。他们认为他们知道，我认为我也知道，但真的是，我们屁都不知道。我们在暗处，压抑着，忍耐着。埃尔文，相反的，知道一切的一切。是说什么，他是个过滤器；他是那个决定信息去留的人。这样的负面是，我们不知道消息是否属实。也可能不是只耗子。也许他只是无聊。也许他想要娱乐一下。

 

如果娱乐就是他不可告人的动机，那他做到了。

 

第一个我告诉的人是艾伦。第二个是奥鲁欧，然后就是所发生的。言语散播。在内部的圈子里—造谣者，撒谎者—继而是外面的圈子。到第三天每一道瞪视都利如匕首。每个人都警觉起来，因为在此刻，所有人都知道混进羊群里的狼，那只狼在潜伏，在伺机—时刻等待着亮出利爪。这只狼可以是任何人。

 

到了第五天，第一场风暴来临。我正在晚餐享用者我的一盘肉条（至于这个，我的承认，还—不赖）。艾伦坐在我对面。我们四周是乱哄哄的声音—这个小时间的完美常态—但之后，它发生了。一张餐盘当啷一声摔在地上，然后说话声戛然而止。我停止咀嚼，看过去。一个年老的，虚弱的男人站在视线中央，手以投降的姿态紧绷。他手指颤抖着，身体摇晃。他发出些什么，但没人去听。越过桌子，艾伦势要站起，但在我给他一个眼神后，他重又坐回去了。

 

“只看，”我低语。

 

然后我们就看着。我们看着那个老人畏缩。我们看着他求饶。我们看着他跌倒，看着他蜷缩。我们看着人们踹他，就好像他是个破布娃娃。我们看着吐在他身上的口水，就好像他比他们地位都低下。我们看着他流血，看着他哭泣。一切人转过身去，或许是因为恶心但我还在看着。一些人呐喊助威，舌尖上窜着激动，但我没有那样的肾上腺素冲击。我的心脏没因此而加快；我的血液没因此倒流。我什么也感觉不到。

 

那个老人呛吐起来。他们控诉，他们大笑，他们——

 

“停下！”整个食堂静下来，所有的眼睛都看向我。我不动，处变不惊，可艾伦—那个蠢货—出离了他的座位。“放开他！”他的声音横穿整个餐厅；没有任何的动摇，和犹豫。

 

“那是什么？”一个粗壮的男人叫出声。“你在为这个耗子辩解吗？”

 

艾伦的手指屈伸了一下。“他不是那个耗子。”

 

那男人的肩膀因剧烈的大笑而颤抖起来。“你怎么知道的？你没听到他说些什么吗？—慢着。”随着他的笑声在他喉咙中的戛然而止，他越过那具衣冠不整的身体朝这边走过来。当他走到艾伦那儿，他停下来然后戳向他的胸膛。“不要告诉我你就是那个耗子。”

 

“我不是那个耗子。”

 

再一次的，那男人笑起来。“你们听到了吗？他不是耗子？很好，让我来告诉你吧。你知道漂亮脸蛋最擅长干什么吗？撒谎。漂亮脸蛋总爱撒谎，还特别在行，因为所有人都被耍得团团转。但猜猜什么？我不傻。你就是那个耗子。”他把艾伦拽过去。“过来，承认它，耗子。我们都知道你的秘密。休想混过去。”

 

“我不是耗子，”艾伦说，这一次更加坚定了。

 

“是吗，在现在？”另一下猛推。“我们都盯着你呢，说出来。”又一下。

 

我应该被场景取乐才对。我应该嚼着爆米花坐那儿看着任其发展，但我没有。取而代之的，我站了起来。“如果他说他不是耗子，那他就不是，放开手。”去他的阳光让我掺和进来。去他的。让他下地狱去吧。

 

那家伙转向我，扬起一条眉毛，然后笑容咧的更大了。“你怎么知道的？瞧他这样儿。他看上去像个骗子。”

 

“然后你看上去像个蠢货。”

 

“再说一遍，你这混蛋？”他眼中另有所指的闪光告诉我他想要拎过我把我扔在地上，但在想到要扑过来时，有人把手摁在他胸前，使他退后（使我安全）。他扭过脖子去看他旁边的那个人。“有问题吗，哥们儿？”

 

“再喧哗就把你扔到单独牢房里一星期。”狱管看完我后看向他。“回你牢房去。”

 

那疯子瞪眼，完了咯咯笑起来。“好的好的，没问题。得罪你了，里维。”他挣脱狱管的束缚然后瞥向艾伦。“但我会盯着你的。”说完，他在狱管紧随下离开了。

 

艾伦没有浪费一刻钟；一旦他们离开视线，他冲向了之前那个老人身前。每个人都看向别处就好像什么也没有发生，但是我在看着。我看着艾伦帮着老人擦净嘴巴站起来。我看着那人拍拍艾伦的肩膀摇他的头。我看着他们费力的走向淋浴间。蠢货们。两个都是。有天，艾伦会醒过来意识到帮助别人不是件礼貌的行为。有一天，他会醒来看到光照到他的所作所为上。帮助别人，他把自己置于危险境地。他使自己变的不堪一击。至于那个老人，他是要死的人了。我不能把艾伦叫回来把这些告诉他，因为我今天已经为他做得够多的了。他会在承担后果时领悟到的。

 

我会到了我的牢房，我注意到的第一件事是我的床没有整理。通常，我至少也会扯平我的被单，不过我想是那场风暴的残余的尾声吧。挥走这些想法，我抓起罗密欧与朱丽叶坐到了我的床上。过了一会儿，艾伦走进来，闻上去一股肥皂味儿。他看到我时停下来，对我的举动露出微笑。我翻翻眼睛，把书扔给他。“你来迟了。”

 

“我在帮那个老人洗澡。”他又把书扔向我。

 

我把它扔回去。“帮一个老家伙一起洗用不了一个小时除非你在跟他一起洗。”恶心。我没有暗示那个。

 

艾伦没有马上回答；他过来然后—又一次不经我允许地—坐在了我床上。“我得去清理他的伤口。”他顿了一秒钟，接着问道，“你为什么没有来帮他？”一种受到背叛，不遵守承诺地声调—本来也没有的承诺。“你为什么不为了他站出来？”

 

因为那不是我的地方。因为那没有好处。因为我不在乎。“ 我救了你一命啊，不是吗？”

 

“那到是。”他睫毛翕动。“我不需要你去，但—谢谢。”不知感激的混蛋。我从未为任何人挺身而出，或至少，没到那种程度。 多数时间，我不鸟监狱里发生了什么，因为事情的发生都为某种原因，和我无关。

 

转移话题，我从他那里拿过了罗密欧与茱丽叶。“我试着去读。他妈什么感觉都没有。给我解释解释。”—尽管他看着我装的很感兴趣，他这么做了。他讲罗密欧怎么溜进一个凯普莱特的派对遇上了朱丽叶。他将他们是怎么初吻，朱丽叶在得知罗密欧身份后是多么心烦意乱。他讲把他们束缚在一起的命运是多么残酷，然后将他们分开。他讲他们悲惨的结局，然后我克制不住的多想起来。“嘿，艾伦？”

 

“嗯？”

 

“你不是那个耗子吧，是吗？”

 

“不是。”他看着我。“不，我不是。”然后出于某些原因，我相信了他的话。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wwww谢谢读我翻译的大家这儿是我的爱爱爱爱爱～  
> 尤其感谢给我留言评论的Timelessummer和C71997！谢谢支持超感动QAQ


	7. 暴怒(Wrath)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 监狱守则＃7:不要低估某人能力的程度。

埃尔文要被气炸了。“我告诉过你不要告诉任何人的，”他说，眼睛眯起，嘴唇紧绷，皱纹浮现出来。“在那个消息上我信任你，然后你出尔反尔。你意识到你都做了什么吗？”他停顿了一会儿，或许是等我的回答，但在我毫无回应时，他继续道，“过去的一周里有三个人被送到医院里去了。如果继续下去，有人会死。”我知道这不是一件好笑的事，但很难去控制自己如果埃尔文—冷酷且镇定地埃尔文—像个小孩子一样去发脾气。“里维！”我听到他咆哮的那一刻，我停止沉浸在愉悦里。

 

“我知道了。我开始了原本我不该的事情。”没精打采地坐在我的位子上，我给他一个不情愿的，歉意的微笑。“但在我的防备里，我没说出来。我只是告诉了艾伦和奥鲁欧。”他们中没人爱传闲话，但奥鲁欧话太多，然后保不准地，它就在他在一群人面前瞎逼逼时溜出来了。他自豪于能知道其他犯人不知道的信息；一些信息是他瞎想出来的，一些从我这儿得来。还有就是，人们相信他，是因为没什么可信的。

 

“告诉他们就是过界了。”埃尔文坐回去抬手按揉他的鼻梁。他的眼睛闭了一会儿，呼吸然后—没有失去沉着。我在这儿的四年里，没有一次成功的令他丢掉那张面具—骄傲和优越感的面具。别误解错我的意思，很多时候我都要接近了：当他操我，他咬住下唇，双眼紧闭，吐出“操，”但就是那样。那就是程度了。直到今天，我还从未见过他脸涨红，所以我想尽管他脸颊上地红潮很快地褪去也算成功了。“你让我找到他更难了。”埃尔文逼近我。“你自豪了？”

 

自豪。骄傲。在所有的罪恶里，骄傲是最糟的。食欲使人偷窃。贪婪是绑架的罪魁祸首。愤怒让人攻击。淫欲下会强奸。懒惰使人们施虐。妒忌使人杀戮。但骄傲—骄傲使人产生动机。骄傲是诱因，是催化剂。对于一些人来说，这是他们唯一的特性；他们的所作所为都是出于骄傲。对其他人来说，只是本能。有了骄傲才能存活；没有，你就死了。“你骄傲了？”这是埃尔文问我的。你骄傲吗？你活着吗？

 

“某方面吧。”

 

他抿紧嘴唇，接着蹙着眉毛，倾身向前把手肘支在桌面上。“别考验我的耐性。你不会喜欢我发火的。”

 

“你这是在说我喜欢你现在吗？”

 

“你在耍把戏吗？”

 

“当你要在这个猪圈里呆上二百多年时，你得有什么来打发时光的。”我扬起下巴。“你知道我会去告诉什么人的。你想要那消息传播。我们一样在窘境里。”

 

埃尔文下巴紧绷。“你误解我了。我告诉过你我警告过你。”

 

“他们能给我最糟的惩罚是什么？”给我更多年？就好像这会有什么不同似的。“什么也不会有。”

 

“死刑，”他没有浪费一刻地对我说。“这不是你能赢得了的游戏，里维。”—但这是我能赢的游戏。轻而易举的，说起来。死刑还要等上很久—无休止的延期。就算到了行刑日，我可能也等了三十，或四十年。瞧，当局的把戏。

 

我没把这个跟埃尔文说，尽管；我让他相信，而且相反的，我说，“你也不想被抓到。”

 

“没人想。”他的词句里没有怒意，他的表情也没有挫败的阴翳。“远离麻烦。这就是我所要求你的。”埃尔文从不是一个轻易解读的人。当他冷静，那是他不愉快。当他激动，那是他被惹恼。还有当他微笑，那是谎言。这使他危险。他是一枚正反的硬币—不是两张脸—而是两面。他抬起手向我挥去。“你走吧。”没有应答的，我走掉了。

 

监狱是控制下的平静。看守在旁伺机，枪已上膛，等待着某个人跳出来，但没有人。眼睛在转动，但嘴唇紧闭。这是风暴后的宁静，也是飓风前的宁静。问题是，下一场风暴还有多久？下一次事故还有多久？已经有三个人进了医院。还会有更多。我这么肯定，因为这监狱还从未这样不平静…这么久以来。

 

第九天过去。有雨但没有电闪雷鸣。有风但没有风暴。没人提到耗子，但每个人都在看着。谁在动？谁在不安？谁不合群了？他头发颜色太深了。他染发了。他的指甲太干净。他和外面有交易。他块头太大了。他训练过。他的手放的离腰太紧。他藏着把枪。他这个，他那个—

 

“他知道的太多了。他是耗子。”我们中几个人在空地上聚集起来；其中几个在抽烟，剩余几个像打了类固醇的小屁孩。“我说的对吗，奥鲁欧？考虑到你这么嗨知道这么多消息。告诉你件事，老兄。这次我们不会搞错了。”奥鲁欧躺在一个男人的脚下，脖子上被戳的青紫一片。他胸膛起伏，这表明他还有口气，但看上去他快死了。我看到了它的过程。我看着奥鲁欧就为抽根烟就被犯人围住；我看着他们瞪着他认定他是知道太多的那个；我看着他们在奥鲁欧以他有可靠来源为借口开溜时变得暴怒。我以为奥鲁欧会把我供出来，但他没有。

 

他们开始拳打脚踢。我没太做反应。帮助奥鲁欧一开始就没有经过我的脑子，现在也没有。他该的。他的谎言应得的。他自食其果。他们给他的腹部和腹股沟来了几下。我点燃我的第二根烟。他粗着嗓子说“等等！”然后开始说道，“我知道—我知道谁是耗子。”笑声响起。他们不相信他；他们没有这么做的理由。这儿的我们都不是傻瓜。如果我能聪明到察觉奥鲁欧每时每刻都在撒着谎，那他们也能。这些人，除了操蛋以外，也还明白点事理的。“听着，我—”有人把鞋跟压在奥鲁欧嘴上，一开始就让他闭嘴。他气急败坏，喷出血和牙齿，头上挨了更多下。“是那个新来的孩子！”暴行停下了。

 

我停下了。

 

“试着保留一命，对吧？”其中一个家伙把他的脚紧紧的压上他的脖子。“你开始失去魔法了，罗。”

 

“不，”奥鲁欧喘气。他惯常的腔调都不见了。他以我从未听过的方式说着；他说这就好像他头上悬着一把剑—小心，但迫切。“不，就是他，我发誓。”

 

“别瞎扯了，你这婊子养的，给我们一个不在这儿把你杀了的理由—”

 

“见鬼的你们以为他为什么要跟着里维？”他咳嗽，然后血溅到踩着他的那个家伙的鞋上。他们无视。“用用你的脑子！你没注意到他的行为吗？你有考...考虑过为什么他很友好？”另一声刺耳的喘息。“肯他妈定的他们会送来个年轻的。”在奥鲁欧冲着地面咳嗽的时候，那些猴子们朝对方分享着表情，然后—用他妈的撬棍操我他妈的屁眼吧—他们转向了我。

 

“噢哟，里维！”我半理不理地朝他们摆摆手。他们用脚趾戳戳奥鲁欧饱受凌虐的身体。“你相信这个家伙吗？他们说你在带着那个耗子玩。我们说这是放屁，但他也有点道理啊，你不这样想吗？”

 

没有马上回答地，我拿出了烟（我都没抽上第三口，该死的）。“不知道，”一刻钟后我告诉他们。“他跟我说他不是。”处于一些我不知道的理由，我想去相信艾伦，但他们说的—奥鲁欧说得有道理。艾伦毫无必要地粘着我—总是这样，事实上。如果他一开始就盯上了我，那就解释了他为什么不让我他妈的单独带着。也解释了他为什么不爱抽烟。解释了他为什么能去读罗密欧与茱丽叶。解释了他的动机，他的偏激，他的能力。也解释了他为什么要和奥鲁欧换牢房，但那不是——

 

埃尔文送他来的吗。

 

这就使它不起作用了。

 

因为埃尔文和我境地一致。

 

（但艾伦的确说过他和埃尔文见过一面。）

 

不对。这儿有问题。这里有忽略的要素。埃尔文不想被抓到。艾伦杀了那三个人。那使它不成立。这儿有人在撒谎，我的赌注押在奥鲁欧身上。说谎的人是谎话连篇是骗子。一旦你开始说谎，你就不能停止，因为骄傲不会允许你停下来。像滚雪球。谎言滋生谎言谎言叠加谎言。如果骄傲使你活着，谎言就能给你毁灭。那方面来说，奥鲁欧已经死了。然后因为没什么再好说的，我转回去走向了里面。远远的，我听到他在叫我的名字，但我无视。他不是叫我去帮忙；他太过骄傲了。

 

那件事后，一场风暴开始了。开始是细雨—细语和嘀咕，眼神和目光。然后发展成了雨水—伸出的手指，指控的舌头。在第十三天（十四？十五？谁会在乎），划过一道闪电。

 

“我们有五个在医院，十四个被关在单独牢房里。”埃尔文站在二层楼上，向下方看着我们。“这所监狱进入一级防范禁闭直到每个人都冷静下来。”戒严持续三天，但风暴仍在继续。

 

打雷了。

 

“我偶然听到他们在谈论你，”艾伦对我说。

 

“他们说什么了？”

 

“他们说你就是耗子。”然后他看着我，我能看到他的困惑。我也能看到他的好奇，他想要知道该死的发生了什么的心理。我没有答案，就算我有，我也不会告诉他。奥鲁欧所说的有真的细节—我没说他是对的，但我也没说他错了（我没说艾伦是耗子，但我也没说他不是）。可能性。就算没起到任何作用，总是有可能性在。

 

艾伦凑过来。“我不相信他们。”他同情地说出。就像我需要他的同情。就像我多受这个影响。

 

“是什么让你觉得我不是耗子？”我可能是的。我见埃尔文那么多次就是证据。我说出的消息无条件传播开来足以使我绞刑致死。—但我不会是那个人。我坦诚的可怕。

 

“我只是不认为你是。”

 

我的唇角因兴致上翘。“你是在期待一声' 谢谢你'吗？”

 

他摇头。“不。我只是想让你知道我相信你。”他的缺陷暴露。他没有什么是完美无瑕的。无论他做了什么，他仍是那么单纯无辜，那么年轻，那么该死的美好。但这些使他不完美起来。他真正的缺点是他太轻信，那种程度的轻信不应在这个环境里。他会把自己逼向死路。

 

几天以后，埃尔文做了另一次发言—“这儿没有耗子”—风暴更猛烈了。他的消息不能使我们安静下来。反倒是起了相反的作用。这儿没有耗子？骗子。这儿有只耗子。我们没有相信他的理由；我们已经失去了对当局的信任。什么使他不同起来？没什么。

 

这是一场暴乱。每个人都在指控其他人。就像上演着塞勒姆女巫审判，除了审判席都是指控者本人。还有让我告诉你，直到你被人揪出来前整个都很好笑。人们盲目起来。只是凭空伸出手指，憎恨，厌恶，痛恨。去释放压抑着的挫败是需要。打破命令，引起骚乱是愿望。

 

有人把我撞上了墙边。他抓住我的肩膀，摇晃着我。我掐住他的脖子，勒住他。另一个—看守，或是其他犯人，我他妈才不知道—把他推开。口哨声响起试图去维持秩序，可被证明那是无效的。每一只手都在因兴奋而颤抖。每一次击打都是愉悦地释放。我还从未感觉到这份冲动—还从未体会到这种破坏的倾向—从这时起。痛快淋漓。

 

我任由自己来。我听凭自己的本能。没有工夫思考，因为红色，红色，猩红色。猩红的天空。腥红的云朵。猩红的雨。猩红的风暴。飓风。毁灭。垃圾。尘土。红色的手。红色的手。红色的手——

 

枪声。

 

砰。

 

秩序。命令。

 

（黑暗。）

 

艾伦顶着一只肿胀的眼睛回到了我们的牢房。他两个拳头紧紧握着，因克制着愤怒而发着抖。他的鼻孔流着血，但他看上去毫不在意。他只是看着—不对，瞪视着我。他的眼睛暗下去，阴沉着—该死的加勒比海上的暴风雨。“我不是，”他对我说。他的声音和他的身体一起发抖，他向我蹒跚走来。“他们错误地指控我。我不是。”嘴唇分开，他停在我面前。“你相信我的，对吗？”是哀求的哭号，遭人怜悯的乞求。我想去安慰他，不管有没有用。

 

“冷静下来，”我这样告诉他来取代。

 

“你相信我吗？”

 

我凑近他。他的脸颊通红，他的嘴唇也是红的，他怯生生的舔舔它们，然后第一次地，没有移开他的视线。有什么打湿了我的手背。他的血。微微有点嫌恶但某方面还是感到愉悦的，我拉起他衬衫的一角去擦拭他的鼻子。他退缩。“痛。”我无视他的抱怨，继续轻拭直到变干。终于，血止住，但他的下唇还是染上了。我松开他的衬衫。

 

“感觉怎么样—打人？”

 

艾伦迟疑着，接着抬手擦去他血迹的残留。“我不…特别喜欢。”

 

“但得这么做，对吗？”

 

他点头。他还在发抖。

 

“这样你就证明了你的清白。没有耗子受虐到牵扯进暴力事件的。”但肯定，总会有可能性。也许有人不同。也许他们的确挨了几拳。

 

艾伦咬住下唇，又一次迟疑起来，然后问道，“这儿真的有耗子吗？”

 

这儿真的有耗子吗？这个问题在过期两周被反反复复问了无数遍了。有什么人藏在我们之中吗？他们被指控了吗？他们被送到医院了吗？他们想要什么？他们的动机是什么？问题无穷尽，答案却寥寥。

 

“我不知道。”还有我是真的不知道。这是可怕的感觉—知道有什么东西在你附近，但却不知道那是什么。这不是好受的感觉—想要一个答案，而不想要真相。恶毒的问题问题和问题连成的圈子。

 

（但从没有答案。）

 

鉴于进入了另一场戒严，但风暴仍在扩张势力。尽管人人都一幅淡定的模样，可从未有一丝冷静的迹象。是眼中的风暴—最糟糕的之前蓄势待发的时期。通常对犯人的行为没有要求，但看到了吗，因为戒严，我们有三天没有烟了。他们把们个人的烟和火机都收了上去，头两天，还只是惩罚；现在，它演变成杀戮的理由。但没人作出举动。他们在等对的时机，那个时机可以是任何时机。作为每个人都心知肚明的那一个，我有义务去选择那个时机，去引发这场暴乱，这场叛乱，但我保持中庸。我已经有了令我激动的事。我只是想去看着。

 

和提防，我有做到。

 

当他们在戒严的第五天允许我们走动的时候，我路过了一场争斗。一场奇特的争斗—一对一的。

 

“把它还我！”变得更奇特了，因为那是艾伦的声音。“我说了把它还我！”

 

每个人都挤过来看。我诅咒我妈该死的矮个子，她该死的基因，还有该死的该死的该死的我想去看发生了什么，但这格外艰巨因为所有人都是该死的大屁股巨人。我把人群拨开挤出一条路去抢前排的位子。当我到了那儿，我丝毫不失望。

 

艾伦的牙齿露在外面，他的手指和让伸出的手扭打在一起。他伸手去够—一条项链？—但差了一英寸。我转向我一旁的人。“发生了什么？”当我低声说出这些时，艾伦的腿扫过让的后关节，把他向后推去。让跌倒。我抬起一条眉毛。这个动作很熟悉。

 

“这孩子在脖子里藏着某种钥匙，”那家伙告诉我。“让以为这和政府有什么关系。”尽管他在说，我没有全听进去；我被眼前场景牢牢地吸引了。让抓住艾伦的脚把他跌到。他们翻滚，盲目的在对方身上乱捶，嚷着粗俗的骂人话。有一会儿，让在艾伦上方，但艾伦轻易就把他压到过去。他屈起他的两条腿锁住让的脖颈压下他的头。另一个熟悉的动作。

 

我的。

 

艾伦在模仿我。

 

“我凭什么？”让的声音里没有恐惧。“你从哪儿得到这钥匙的？”

 

艾伦用他的拳头来回答。他捶打和撞击，当这被证实无用后，他的手指松开了让的脖子。争斗就是在那儿升级的。让用令人想像不到的力气推开艾伦，当艾伦挣扎着去撑起自己时，让站起身来。当他们各自归位时，艾伦冲过来，狂怒着，完全不同了。我从未见过艾伦像这样一样。我从未见过他这么彻底地冲昏头脑。这只能让我好奇—他就是这样杀了那三个人的吗？这就是他的本性吗？

 

监狱守则＃7:不要低估某人能力的程度。如果你做了，他们会证明你是错的。

 

他咆哮着，他吼叫着，杀意腾腾。是血，挨上去的满是汗液的手掌和尖利的犬齿的混合朝着皮肤撞上去。就像开始一样快的，它戛然而止。四个看守—两个两个—扯开他们，当让在几秒后冷静下来后，艾伦仍在扑打着，像个小孩子一样。“放开我！”他用尽了其力，他用嘶吼破裂的声音取代。“那混蛋拿走了我的东西！”尽管他的声音回荡着经久不散，还是不够有力；他被从中拖了出去。就这样，斗争结束了，人们围成的圈子散去。

 

另一边，我听到其中一个看守—马可，我现在肯定了—在问让是否还好。不论让有没有回答，我不知道，因为转过身跟上了艾伦。不论他妈的他要去哪儿。不是去单独牢房（我猜已经满员了，哈），取而代之的，去了我们的牢房。看守把他推进去，允许我跟上去，然后落上锁。“让他镇定下来，”他们跟我说。让他镇定下来。让艾伦镇定下来。说着比做着容易，因为他就是晴空下的狂风。

 

他笨拙的用手在那一小块地方摸索着。他的眼睛大睁，他的嘴紧闭。血从他额头上的裂口中滴落，在他的颧骨上汇聚。“我要把它拿回来，”他发出声响，他的身体随着每一个词句颤抖。“我要把它拿回来。”他直直地越过我—就好像我是透明的一般—然后揪住把他锁起来的门闩。随着几声脆响，他吸引了看守的注意，但那看守一见是他就转了过去。艾伦吼叫着去把他抓回来。“让我出去！”他抓过他的衣领，勒住那个男人，接着——

 

我把他扯了回来。我停下观看把他扯了回来。

 

然后我们跌倒。他的在我之上，我的胳膊在他身上。

 

他贴着我挣扎，然后我拒绝放手。我在他颤抖的身躯上收紧手臂，尽管他就在我耳边尖叫，我冲他喊压过他的声音。“他妈的给我冷静！”他的身体一震。“如果你继续表现得像个患狂犬病的狗的话你就拿不回来它。”他停止喊叫，但他的胸脯仍在一上一下剧烈起伏。“呼吸，”我告诉他。“呼吸，该死的。”他又震了一下接着移至我的颈肩处僵持着。我不好受地撑着他：我的胳膊环绕着他，我的手在他脑后。他在我怀里颤抖。

 

“我要把它拿回来，”他喃喃。“我不能丢掉它。我不能—”

 

“别为那个担心。”我的手指穿过他短短的头发。“我会给你拿回来。”不论我的承诺是不是欺骗，艾伦安定下来了。

 

第二天，我去找让。他脸上和脖颈处都是伤，把他的样子装饰得五彩斑斓。他的嘴唇破了，胸部也看上去好不到哪里去。除此之外，他正坐在张病床上吃着鸡杂碎。周围的人都在打盹，我快速的越过他们看都不带看一眼。当我到让的床前，他看过来。

 

“什么？”当他张开嘴巴这么问时，我能看到他嘴里黄黄白白地混合物。恶心。

 

向上遇上他的注视，我说，“你知道我为什么来这儿。”

 

他嚼了一秒后咽下去。“我不知道。”

 

“别对我撒谎。”

 

“你为什么想要它？”

 

我朝护士看过去；他心知肚明地剜了我一眼。我无视他继续说道，“我压根不在乎那玩意儿，但我告诉艾伦我会拿回来的。”

 

让又咬了一口他的早餐，相应的，我伸出手打掉了他的餐盘。这个，显然，伴随着一句响亮的“嘿！”我也无视了。

 

“给我那把钥匙。”

 

“好吧，好吧，耶稣基督。”他伸向他的毯子下方，拉出了昨天的链子。“这他妈有什么那么重要的，无论如何？”我从他手中夺过来，赶在护士过来说我打扰安静之前（哈，安静），我走出去回到了牢房。

 

艾伦是狂喜的；他的整张脸庞像他妈的圣诞节一样点亮了，在我把这条项链朝他推过去时。他至少盯了它三分钟然后把它戴在自己的脖子上接着紧紧的攥住那把钥匙。一抹释然的微笑浮现出来然后—干，我的胸膛因为某些原因变得温暖起来。这不是那种痛苦的暖意，可无论如何暖和起来了。这就是所谓的胃灼热？操。阳光的微笑给了我一个该死地胃灼热。这不好。这一点也不好。

 

试着去无视它的，我探头去打量艾伦的项链。“为什么这对你那么重要？”

 

我不知道他是否听见了我，因为他没有回答。相反的，他从他的床上爬下来，朝我过来，然后沉下他的膝盖。我的眉毛蹙起。他舔舔嘴唇然后伸向前去，他的手指滑进我的裤子—我攥住了他的手腕。他僵住然后仰起头来。“这儿有什么问题吗？”

 

“你在做什么？”

 

他眨眼，困惑的样子。“我在…感谢你？这不是人们通常做的事吗？”哦，看在他妈的份上。我可以容忍他抄袭我的打架技巧，但这个就太过头了。

 

我把他的头推开。“起来。”

 

又一次的，艾伦眨眼。又一次的，他看上去很困惑。“可你不想让我去—”

 

“我说了起来。”这一次，他毫无反抗的听从了。“你以前口过吗？”我问他。他摇头，然后我翻了下眼睛。“我不会把我的鸡巴放在有着那些像是欲火中烧的混蛋的地方的。”如果他没有任何的经验，那他就会以他所见到的一切为标准—如果他看到我咬向胡茬的鸡巴那就—让我们别说起那个。

 

“那你…还想让我做些别的什么？”基督。这就是我问什么那么痛恨处的。他们总这么操蛋的纯洁，然后你想做的就是把你的阴茎塞到他们嘴里让他们把嘴闭上—

 

“没关系。你没必要谢我。”我伸手去揉他的头发，然后作为回报，他笑了起来。

 

哦好吧。

 

这个胃灼热要成为我的终结了。

 

但至少他学习到了。

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我来把作者的notes大概的照搬一下；  
> ..2.这七章题目是七宗罪
> 
> 1骄傲（里维提到他的地位是这群乌合之众的首领）  
> 2嫉妒（里维拿他自己和“正常人”相比）  
> 3贪婪（胡茬想要里维所有的货）  
> 4淫欲（里维和艾伦的自慰）  
> 5懒惰（大家什么都不做就是抽烟）  
> 6暴食（沉溺烟）  
> 7暴怒（埃尔文和艾伦的怒意）
> 
>  
> 
> 然后是作者本人的感谢，当然这里是我的感谢！  
> 还有，我在所有的章节里，尤其喜欢这章的艾伦 


	8. 节制(Temperance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 监狱守则＃－1:不要盯着任何人。

世事皆有起落，盛极必衰。风暴过后，残余下了废墟；狂喜过后，情感就空洞淋漓。空白，冷淡，毫不在乎。尽管在你的心态上感觉很糟，却没有伤感。尽管有理由去笑笑出声，却不存在愉悦。硬要说的话，就是没什么道理的想去挥霍，哭泣，去责难，但这却没有愤怒。你很累。肾上腺素飙升后，你只想着躺下，一觉不醒。但你还不想合眼。没有恐惧，没有焦虑；只有空虚的感觉，像你不在呼吸了。活着感觉很陌生，离死又太远。空洞。永无止境的虚无；永无边际的毫无感触。空洞。高潮后的低谷期—因为世事皆有起落，盛极必衰。

 

这场暴动的三天过后，监狱开始噤声。所有人都被耗尽。激动不在，一切归于寻常。起床铃在6:00。点名在6:30。没有推脱，没有例外。到点你还不把你的屁股挪下床，你就没有早餐，要我说就是错过了；艾伦做得一手好鸡杂碎，真心话。没有该死的一坨盐，相反的，那是货真价实的鸡蛋，阳光般闪闪亮。即使食物再好，人们还是要在牢房里窝到点名。过去的几天里，我随大流；我清醒的躺在那里，渴求睡眠却感觉焦躁。艾伦，相反的，每个早上都起得很早去准备早餐。我不知道他妈的他是怎么做到的。我不知道他为何那么活力充沛。但我不在乎。他与众不同，然后到现在，我接受那个了。

 

这周我第二次去吃早饭，预料之中的，不用排队。我抓过一个餐盘然后径直走向艾伦，一如既往的，用他恼人的微笑迎接我。“早上好，里维，”他说，把一满勺的摊鸡蛋和时令的花椰菜全放进我的餐盘里。“你还要别的吗？”

 

“可能有点儿太多了。”又是鸡蛋和花椰菜。我说不清政府是想让我们更健壮还是想把我们饿瘦，不过我得把烟归为第二条。

 

“鸡蛋和蔬菜上我只能做这么多了，”艾伦回答，还挂着嘴唇抿紧的笑容。

 

作为回报的我挤出一个假笑—可能处于嘲弄，可能出于满意—不过那笑容里的暖意并未延续。当我抓过我的餐盘转过身去时，忸怩作态的愉快感不见了，那短暂一刻也归于虚无。空洞的感觉卷土重来—那种空洞淋漓。随着浮上来的苦涩我退回去，走向我的桌子—那张我宣称是我的但现在是另外四个其他人的了。唯独，今早这里空空荡荡的。奥鲁欧还在医院；让在单独牢房；然后我毫不知晓那个光头去了哪里。说不定，他可能死了呢。我有一段时间没见到他了。不是说那就重要。不是说我在乎。这些日子我能关注这些很罕见。

 

但在我人生的某刻，我的确在意过一回。这要追溯到我醒来，我感觉到的第一件事就是渗进我薄薄毯子里的凉意。这要追溯到当我准备停当，我会做的第二件事就是去厨房吃掉某人为我准备的硬土司。这要追溯到当我看着电视，然后第三件事我会说“它坏掉了。”这要追溯到当我四岁不谙世事时。在那些时候，我不明白为什么我的邻居有厚厚的毛毯，早餐有卷饼，有着好端端的电视；我不明白为什么那个给我做土司的人总对我说“不”然后道歉。我不明白当某个人告诉我“我们分开了”意味着什么；然后我还不明白被抛弃是意味着什么，直到它发生的时候。

 

 

过去的事过去了，无论如何。他们死了。他们死很久了。然后她们还会死下去。我不记得他们的脸，他们的名字，或是他们的目的；我只记得他们的罪过，因为他们从未真正有过任何善意。

 

实际上，有善意的人屈指可数。

 

“嘿。” 然后艾伦是他们之一。

 

我向上看着他坐在了我对面。“嘿。”

 

 

他并不清白无辜，但他是纯洁的。他的双手染上鲜血，但他的心因无知而尚未蒙尘。但那隔绝尘埃的厚壁已经裂缝，不出很久，它就会坍塌。我想去见证它。不。我想成为那个去破坏它的人。我想成窃取它的那个人。我想要那份纯粹。

 

“你在想些什么？”他舀起一勺摊鸡蛋送进嘴里。“你还没碰你的食物呢。”

 

我的视线垂到我的餐盘上，他说的没错，我一口也没动。我想我还不饿吧。“我只是累了。”我还想说些什么，可那时，我并不相交谈。我想去躺下来（永远的），但我不想离开（还）。

 

“你没事吧？”他不应该听上去这么关心的。

 

“没啊。”我不该听上去这么可怜的。

 

他哼了声，继续他的早餐。前些日子的愤怒已消散，所以他现在正处于平静。有起有落，盛极必衰，毕竟。但他的高潮低谷交替也和他人的不同；他没有过渡。当我们逐渐走向顶峰的时候，他直接跳了上去。当我们以始终如一的比率降低的时候，他直接潜了下去。（不管怎么说那现在不重要了。我也不在意。）可以数得出的片刻过去，他向我投来凝视然后说道：“我还不怎么了解你。”

 

然后我说，“这儿没有什么好知道的。”把动机和心态放在一边，我没其他可以供出的信息了。

 

“你最喜欢的颜色是什么？”

 

 

我的眉毛皱起。这是个毫无疑问单纯的问题，但说真的，阳光？所有操蛋的问题里你不问我别的，你问我我最喜欢的颜色？“那有什么重要的？”

 

“我的是蓝色。”

 

我绷起嘴唇。最喜欢的颜色，哈。我没有，要说是因为我从没选过一个颜色。当下不是橘黄色就是橘黄色。但我没说橘黄色；相反的，我迎上他的凝视然后说，“绿色。”因为那是他那双愚蠢的，明亮的眼睛颜色。

 

“轮到你来问问题了。”听到他的回复，像是他没回过神来我为什么要说'绿色。'他就是这样的。

 

“你最喜欢的味道是？”

 

“海风。”等等，那是个味道—？“你的呢？”

 

“我喜欢我们用的肥皂的味道。”

 

他搞定了他的摊鸡蛋，开始转战他的花椰菜。“你为什么那么喜欢清洁？”

 

显而易见。清洁给了我抹去过去不完美的权力。弹去和擦拭，所有的泥土，血迹，以及证据都不会被肉眼所看见。当然，他们仍然存在，但他们只会在我回想起它们时才会在那里。但那么说就太多余了。“清洁给我判了两百五年，取代了死刑。”为那个，他笑了（总是在笑，总是那么欢快—他怎么会不会累呢？）。无视那愉悦的声响，我问道，“海洋有什么那么特别的？”

 

然后他不笑了。“它是…”他犹豫。“…平静，我猜。我听说它的大部分都未被发现，所以我想去一个人们没有到过的地方。”

 

哼。挺像那么回事儿的。“你弄得我想去了。”

 

“那我们一起去。”

 

多大的傻瓜。我们是不会这么快就从这幢鬼屋出去的，至少，不是一个250年和一个无期。但我没有戳破他的泡泡。“没问题，”我说。

 

“没问题，”他同意道。“还有一个问题—你多大了？”

 

“三十。”

 

“….你三十岁有多久了？”

 

你他妈在逗我吗？“滚开。”

 

就算我想着去死吧，阳光，我感觉到我的嘴唇曲起我的脸颊收紧。有人曾对我说过微笑会感觉得好一点。我不到那是不是真的，但是事不关己的感觉消失了。我感觉我能起身做些什么了（抽根烟，大概吧），然后之后，我也这么做了。在另一个简短没什么营养的对话后，艾伦和我去了阅览室然后—书本。积满灰尘的书。开裂的书。小的像蛋蛋的书。大屁股的书。然后就是罗密欧与茱丽叶，古典书。当艾伦找什么去读的时候，我翻开了那个悲剧故事。尽管我知道发生了什么，我还是不明白罗密欧他妈的在说什么。我只知道朱丽叶在杞人忧天这件事上做的毫无保留。

 

“你是怎么搞明白这些的？”我翻过另一页。我唯一理解的是那句'你太热了'（凯普莱特夫人她自己说的，去你的，你也来点吧）。

 

“搞明白什么？—哦，阿明把这些都给我解释过。”当然了，阿明解释了。总是那个阿明。“他第一次读就都明白了。我得读上三遍。”艾伦停顿了一刻然后说，“就是他给我讲起大海的，但他会特意把事情讲的听上去比它本身要酷。”没错。

 

随你们怎么。

 

我把书合上，朝他递过去。“读给我听。”

 

“全篇吗？” “我们有两百多年要消磨呢，不是吗？”

 

艾伦看我一眼，然后那过书坐下来。不管周围地有多脏，我也跟着坐下。他打开书到第一页。“只是读吗？”他问，冲我挑起一条眉毛。

 

“是的。”

 

我承认，我才不鸟什么罗密欧与茱丽叶。我只想让他不再提这个叫阿明的人。不是说我有什么针对阿明的事—我只是不想听到艾伦在这个监狱外的生活。但那现在不重要了。耸肩忽略那个想法，我把下巴栖在手背上听他朗读。他有个很不错的声音—不粗哑，不平滑，不刺耳，也不轻柔。就是男孩子的声音，奇特的使人平静。我现在注意到这个了。数月告知他闭嘴后，我不想让他闭上嘴了。我想让他读下去。

 

从没有人为我读过什么，因为没人真正的有这个功夫。但在这儿，在此刻，有的是时间。无穷尽的时间，并且是共度的时间。奥鲁欧又加了五年。让被假释。埃尔文只要想随时都能消失。但艾伦——艾伦有无期，最长到接近我的。有的是时间。然后用这些时间，我们能做无穷多的只要监狱能允许的事情。

 

也不是太多事情。

 

这儿有明说和没被明说的监狱守则。明说的保你的命；没说的留你的神志。

 

艾伦已经打破了大多数没说的守则，这就解释了他为什么要在这儿给我读东西。我，在所有的人中。如果这还不是神智失常，我就不知道什么算神志失常了。

 

（但或许是种好的神志失常，因为这种神智失常使他离我很近。）

 

我看着他的嘴唇从容的翕动。我看着他的眼睛扫过书页。我离得很近的看着他，我所能看到就是一个值得拥有另一个机会的人。他很可能有一个家庭和不少朋友。他可能拥有一个未来，和梦想。他可能有其他人想有的一切，但一个错误把这一切都搞砸了。我不知道是什么错误，但不能有那样糟，因为没有任何罪恶糟过我的。

 

“里维。”他叫我的名字的那刻我猜意识到我刚刚看的出神了。“你还在听吗？”也是这刻我意识到我打破了监狱守则＃1:不要盯着任何人。

 

“啊，我有在听。”

 

他继续读，然后我继续盯着看。他在一个特别的地方触动了我。我没有任何指向他的感觉—但我喜欢他的陪伴。他是个好同伴。也许是我有史以来最好的同伴。

 

在某一处，他停下来问道，“你相信爱吗？”这么蠢的问题我没有答案。“我是说，你有没有爱过？不是像罗密欧与茱丽叶那种爱，但…你知道，你有没有喜欢过什么人？”他捕捉到我的眼睛，然后我看到没有任何逗趣的成份。这小坏蛋在严肃认真的问我这个。

 

“我从未在意过什么人，如果那是你的意思的话。”

 

爱。我不喜欢那个词语。它用一种我从不懂得的语言表达。

 

“我也没经历过。”他的嘴唇仍旧张开着。“我想要去—有一天，但监狱不是最佳地点，是吧？”然后就是为什么值得第二次机会。他需要离开这儿，找到某个人，结婚，有孩子，然后他妈的快快乐乐的和他那完美无缺的家庭生活下去，完美无缺的朋友们，以及完美无缺的生活。

 

“别为那个操心。你会找到什么人的。”

 

“….是啊。”

 

他合上书。停顿。靠向我把它放回书架上。又停顿。慢慢的退回去。最终停下来。他直直看向我，我也看向他。我的脑子一片空白，但我几乎可以看到他脑袋里齿轮的运转。他在思考，还有我不确定我是否会喜欢他在想些什么，因为他倾身向我然后——我把他推开了。

 

“别。”

 

他僵住，用那些大睁的眼睛望着我，然后缓缓的回到自己原先的位置上。“抱歉。”

 

“别。”

 

不要这么做，不要那样做。不要凝视。不要问。不要推断。不要触摸。不要期望。不要相信。不要会错意。但最重要的是鉴于守则＃0:不要陷进去。这得是最基本的没说的监狱守则了。别陷进去，以为沦陷是背叛的唯一通路。这就是为什么我们人生下来就是个体。这就是我们为什么只有一颗心脏。如果我们该去沉迷，那我们就会有两颗心—一颗是自己的，一颗属于他人—但我们不曾有两颗；我们只有一颗—那一颗是自己的。任何人类和动物都会背叛他人，但我们背叛不了自己，因为如果我们抢占先机那就不叫背叛。

 

倒不是我会害怕背叛他；只是因为他太过于单纯。

 

“我要…走。”他站起来转身欲走。

 

我本应该让他走的，但相反的是，我说，“我以为你是直的。”

 

“愉悦没有界限的。”他越过肩膀，给我一个使他表情缓和下来的微小笑容。“忘掉发生的。”

 

这儿有一件有关我的事：当有人告诉我别去做什么事的话，它让我更加想做了。忘掉发生的？没那么容易。我在我们回牢房的路上想着它。我在晚饭和第二天早饭时都在想着它。我仍没停止在想知道让在午餐时接近我，身后簇拥跟着四个看守。

 

“抓住他们。”

 

我不知道他妈的什么情况，但我上一刻还在和艾伦吃着饭，然后接下来，我就在为自由而挣扎着了。他们抓住我的胳膊把它拉向后方。没有痛楚，但这儿是一阵模糊的猩红。艾伦喊着什么，然后与此同时，我的头撞向桌面。狠狠地。模糊的猩红转化成其他揉合的色彩—起伏的色彩—暗下去的的色彩—然后是最糟的色彩：白色。到我的视野清晰时，我看见让坐在我的正对面。他没有穿着橘黄色衣服。我抬起头，身后响起链条碰撞声响。我的肩膀扭着，动弹不得。我的手腕上铐着手铐。

 

“你有次问过我是不是我以为你杀了那三个人。”让把某个东西放在桌上然后把它滑给我。我向下看去，然后我的胃部搅成了一团。是把剃须刀。我收回视线，接着让倾身向前。“如果我说我认为是你做的，那是不是就是说明你是有罪的？”他拿起装着刀片的袋子。“你怎么想都可以，但这上面全是卡伦·奥利欧的血。然后这儿还有什么？你的指纹和——”不。不要。别。“——艾伦的。”

 

他是在向我挑衅吗？没可能—我藏起它了。他是怎么找到它的？让怎么会—他在他的单独牢房里—他明明—

 

干他的。

 

让他去死。

 

“你们都被逮捕了。”

 

看守把我拎出了座位，然后在另一边，我看见另两个看守正把艾伦从地上拽起来。他在激动，他在叫喊，但我没把主意力放在他身上。我把注意力放在转过身且离开我的让身上。他毫发无伤，然后那让我不爽。

 

他有看守保护着他，然后那更让我不爽。 在我被拖走的时候，我的膝盖擦过地板。我的左边，囚犯在看着。我的右边，囚犯一眼不眨。在前面，艾伦在扑腾着，试着挣脱管制，当他这么做到的时候，他冲过去跳到向让身上—但在他做到以前，他被拽了回来。那也没有阻止他，尽管。骨骼断裂，鼻血横流，他还在声嘶力竭的嘶吼着。

 

“你们都聋了吗？你们瞎扯说我是耗子，但你们在现在谁都没该死的做一件事！让是那个耗子！他背叛了你们所有人！”这儿是震动。低语。交换的目光。“见鬼的为什么你们无动于衷？你们是要放他走掉吗？”

 

苦涩。

 

涌起，泛起。

 

愤怒。

 

有什么发生了。有什么猛地闯了进来。一股橘黄色的波浪迎面而来，接着握着我胳膊的手突然放开了。在我前方，艾伦转过来向我过来，可他被橘黄色的波浪淹没了。我向他迈开步子，但我又被推回来。这儿使更多的叫喊，然后在周围四处，是更加密集的橘黄色。几秒钟流逝，然后我搜寻着——我找艾伦，但哪儿也没有他的踪影。

 

“艾伦！”

 

我甚至听不到我自己的声音。

 

但我能听到埃尔文。“开火！”这是在火光前我们得到的唯一提醒。

 

这场破坏的开端。每个人都争着藏到在桌下，我也跟了上去。

 

“保持！”在埃尔文的指令下，枪声戛然而止，但打斗还再继续。

 

从我躺着的地方，我能看到掐上让脖颈的手臂，紧紧的勒住他。那是只针对他的厮打，尽管；让毫无反应。他就是躺在那里，让他的头部砰地击落在地。然后是另一个声音——

 

“停下！”我没有记起这个声音，但我记起了这张脸。是那个雀斑脸看守。马可。“停下！”他抓住那男人把他拉离让，但那没有停下任何事。相反的，它引发了另一场争夺。他们抓住了他们两个，然后我没看到任何悔意。我只看到了怒火和杀戮的意图。

 

我看向埃尔文站立着的二层楼处，我看着他转向他身旁的看守。我听不见他在说什么，但我的确读出了他的嘴唇：“开火。”

 

然后看守开枪射击。

 

马可和那个男人都倒下了，寂静的几秒过去后，那男人在原地伴随着凶猛鲜血浸湿了他的橘黄色制服。其余看守冲上去抓住他，他没有抗拒。他们带走了他，这儿安静下来。没人说话，没人喘气。在我们之上，埃尔文看着，表情冷漠。然后很快的，我身边的人开始动弹起来。

 

我是第一个从下面爬出去站起来的。我也是第一个见到死掉的人的。让躺在我前面，眼睛大睁，嘴唇分开。他完美的白衬衫现在沾上了血。可能不是他的血，说起来。马可躺在那儿脸朝下为了接近他，他的头发湿透了，他的制服溅上点点血迹。血—肯定是他的血—在他的头周围汇聚一滩。他们两个都死了。

 

有个人走了过来然后站在我的旁边，我用不着额外看一眼那是艾伦。他没有站得很近，但足够了。有一会儿，我们不发一声。事实上，没人说话。我们周围，囚犯们来来回回，拖着步子想在回到各自牢房前再多看一眼，摇着他们的头，就好像没什么真的发生过一样。当他们中大多数都走掉的时候，我抬头迎上埃尔文不曾转移的凝视。

 

那是冷酷的凝视，一个全然冷漠，毫不关心的凝视。

 

我看回躺在我面前的尸体上。

 

“他有个家，”艾伦喃喃。“他有妻子和孩子….我不想让这些发生。我不想看到他这样子。我不——”

 

“他在撒谎。”我的眼睛扫过让和马可。“他压根没有妻子和孩子。”就算他有，他也配不上他们。

 

“可他是我们中一员。他和我们一起打过架。我们在那天打——”

 

“他是想看你是不是足够能杀死一个人。”然后那起到了作用。他已经知道了那刀片（某种程度）。他已经在怀疑我们了。他只需要看到谁有能力将别人置于死地。他可能就在那儿目击着我在淋浴室的所作所为，但那也不足以满足他。所以他让艾伦去展示他本来的一面，然后就像他那种蠢到死的蠢货一样，艾伦上钩了。“他背叛了我们。”他背叛了我们的一切。

 

艾伦动了动。“他只是在完成工作。”

 

我转向他。“你到底是哪边的？”

 

“你这边的。”他看向我，然后，没有其他的话语，蹲下来阖上了让的眼睛。这之后，他起身走开了。

 

我没有跟上去。我只是站在那儿看着直到我想起一些事。

 

罗密欧与茱丽叶。

 

让，一位伪装成犯人的便衣，马可，一位可能完全蒙在鼓里的看守。他们要比罗密欧和朱丽叶幸运得多因为他们没有对立的家族，但和他们一样不幸的是，他们有同样悲惨的命运。

 

这所监狱目睹了太多的惨剧，但今天它目击了真实的剧情，再没有比让和他的马可更为悲伤的故事。

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有多少发多少吧，不想攒着隔天发一次了，现在进度是第十二章，就是真正的艾利部分
> 
> 原文没更新不过瘾的就来撸我的翻译吧，不过疏漏之处还请多多包涵吧，我在这儿跪下了_(:3_rz


	9. 贞洁(Chastity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 监狱守则＃－2：不要问别人牵扯的罪行。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 让我在这儿说下这个中文题目的由来，我一开始完全没有怎么翻译“Junkyard Dogs”的思路，一来我觉得英文这个题目本身就很带感，可中文？？？垃圾大院狗熊传奇》？我不能接受
> 
> 然后两部同样监狱题材的片子中译名映入眼帘，一部叫牢里牢外 ，一部叫 狱中野兽 反正差不多就这两个名字 然后我的 牢中困兽 就出来了
> 
> 哎哟怎么现在看上去越来越想吐槽  
> 心情不太好发了个文，睡不着，然后这里有一些毫不擦边球的暧昧字眼

正义是无私的。当你夺去某人的幸福，你牺牲了你的自由。正义是平等的。当你践踏某人的尊严，你沦丧了你的道德。正义就是它本身。当你取走某人性命，你就失去了你活下去的权利。

 

正义是狭隘的。当你夺去某人的幸福，政府把你丢进一个同情聚会。正义是偏见的。当你践踏某人的尊严，政府会让你在监狱里呆250年。正义与本身相悖。当你夺走某人性命，政府还给你苟延残喘的机会。

 

正义是不存在的，因为一个人的正义即是他人的不义。当那个犯人扼住并且杀了那个耗子，我们犯人冷眼旁观。当同一个人扼住并且杀掉了让·基尔希思坦，一个仅仅是在完成自己工作的便衣警察，整个社会视若无睹。

 

“正义，”埃尔文开始，抬头看着我，“是一场交易。当什么被带走，就一定有什么作为报偿。”他叠起手掌，从桌子对面倾过来。温和的，和往常一样。迷人的，和通常一样。他妈的洋洋自得，也别无二致。“过去，一命还一命，但现在世道变了。里维—奥利欧的血还在你的刀上呢。他们想要个解释。”

 

我可以撒谎说我有次帮他刮胡子结果我的手意外地滑了，但我保持嘴巴紧闭。如果我苟且逃过一命，艾伦就要背上罪名，然后不是冒犯的，可他根本就是个很烂的撒谎者。他不可能从中逃脱的。

 

觉察到我的沉默不语，埃尔文继续，“我相信你你有你的理由去保持沉默，还有我也是。”他拿起装有我刀片的袋子然后打开了一个抽屉。我盯着，咬着嘴唇，他松手它掉了进去，他落上锁。“我会处理你现在的情况的，但就像我所说的，正义是场交易。如果我为你做这个，你得为我许诺些什么。”

 

正义是个妥协。

 

“你想要我做些什么？”我问。吸根阴茎？分开我的双腿？性永远是这儿的交易。

 

“不要让我后悔我的决定。”他看着我—并非真正看的是我—然后站起身走向挂在他右边的一幅画。他的嘴唇没动，但他的眼睛从那订制的奖杯上掠过。刑事司法的显著贡献奖谨以颁给为他的国家效劳的埃尔文·史密斯。“几周前，让过来说他目睹了你和艾伦杀了那三个人。我让他走了，说我会注意的，但我知道他到底会亲自动手。”

 

“所以总之你知道谁是耗子。”

 

“让我说完。”他停了一会儿，然后接着，“第二天，我叫你进来来提醒你。我注意到你告诉了耶格尔不是博萨德。我低估了你的传闲话。”

 

我眯起眼睛。我仍旧不能读懂他。他不像艾伦；他不会显露出纯粹的情感。我怀疑这混蛋是否有表情。我看到他看着让和马可死去时的冷漠。我看到他转过身离去时卷起的冰冷风暴。“如果我为你做这个”？别逗我笑了。这儿没什么我。这儿从未有过什么我。这儿总是“那个孤零零的男孩儿”要不然是“那个骚货。”一个名字里能有什么？不是他妈的玫瑰花，我给你说。一个名字里有什么？一个地位。一种企图。

 

“你想要让消息传播的，”我重复。

 

埃尔文没有回答。他只是盯着他的奖杯对我的话充耳不闻。我对埃尔文的了解屈指可数。我知道他长得像个从花花女孩杂志走出来的模特儿。我知道他喜欢让他的办公室保持整洁和干净。我知道当我骑在他鸡巴上对他嘶声淫秽的说“操我，掌控我，占有我”时他会射。我不知道他最喜欢的颜色（他可能压根儿就没有）。我不知道他最喜欢的味道（他可能压根儿也没有）。我甚至不知道他多大岁数了。

 

但你可知道，我根本不需要知道那些。我只需要知道他是个自私自利的混蛋根本对与他没好处的东西鸟都不带鸟上一眼。他就和政府里那帮人一个德行。自私，靠不住，还腐败。

 

“为什么？”我问他。你为什么要这么做？我什么也不欠你的。不要再把牵扯进你的游戏里。我不是你随意玩弄后就可以弃置一旁的玩具。我不想成为一个物件。我不想成为一个附属品。你的心态是什么？你的动机是什么？

 

他转向我—慢慢的，像一只警惕的狼在嗅它所捕获的猎物—然后他停下迎上我的眼睛。“我想要给你第二次机会。”

 

现在我是什么？一个实验品？

 

“我不需要你的同情。”不是说它就起到什么用，无论如何。“让他们判我有罪吧。”让他们责备无辜的人去吧。让他们拥有他们想要的正义去吧。

 

正义。

 

哈。

 

正义就是一坨狗屎的缩影。

 

“你真想要那样吗？”埃尔文坐回他的椅子里，但他的眼睛还停留在这儿。他太过于冷静，然后那不正常。“里维，看着我。我在为你拿我的自由冒险。”—但为什么？为什么要冒对于一个人来说那么珍贵的险给一个毫无地位的人？每一个人都他妈的蠢透了。他们领悟不到他们都拥有些什么。他们总是欲求不满。我不明白埃尔文为什么要坚持同情我。我已经把我能给他的悉数奉上了。他还想要些什么？另一座奖杯？他该死的办公室里已经塞了二十个了。比我所有的还要超出二十个呢。

 

我应该杀掉他的在我有机会的话。我应该在有机会的时候杀掉一大群人。我不知道是什么阻止了我。我杀过人，我还会再拿起刀。这儿只是—只是堵墙。我杀戮是为了它本身，但我在我想要的时候不会这么做；我在我需求的时候才会这么做。我不需要杀掉埃尔文，虽然尽管听上去他妈的棒极了。

 

“想做什么就尽管做，”我告诉他。然后我走掉。就像那样的。

 

走掉如此轻而易举。

 

要求某人如此轻而易举。把什么东西耗尽如此轻而易举。什么也不去做如此轻而易举。妒嫉如此轻而易举。动怒如此轻而易举。得寸进尺如此轻而易举。自私自利如此轻而易举。

 

保持清白无辜并没有那么容易。控制你自己没那么容易。追赶上去没有那么容易。和骗子交朋友没有那么容易。等下去没有那么容易。献上一切没有那么容易。承认一切没有那么容易。

 

去在意没有那么容易。

 

可是去憎恶却轻而易举。

 

做一个罪人要比做一个圣徒容易万倍。

 

因为你一但是个罪人，你就会看到真实。你会看到人是有多么可怕。你会看到正义是多么操蛋。你会看到你信任的人最终满嘴谎言。

 

我称呼为父亲的男人说他会回来。我称作母亲的女人答应她永远不会忘记。另一对男女我叫做养父母的说他们会爱我。这些王中的王者我叫做埃尔文·史密斯的人宣称他会帮助我。

 

哈，哈。

 

我会建造我自己独有的王座。我是我自己的王。

 

然后一个王帮助另一个？

 

只会在背叛中落幕。

 

但你知道？这就是我相对埃尔文做的。我想扯破那张完美无瑕的脸和弄乱那头光亮整洁的头发。曾经在我把他吃干抹净时。我攀过去吸吮那沉甸甸的鸡巴然后在那光滑的背脊留下抓痕。曾经在我让他对我做什么都可以时。曾经在我不愿意想到他和别人在一起时。曾经在我不管不顾杀掉那个人时。曾经在我缠缚着埃尔文时。曾经在我想要他全部的注意力都集中在我身上时。但那些日子结束了。我不需要他了。我不需要任何人。

 

“里维！”

 

艾伦除外。

 

我需要艾伦来保持我心情愉悦。

 

“什么？”当我感觉到床的一部分塌陷下去，我翻过身面对他。“你去哪了？”他整个早上都不在。

 

“我在和我的代理人谈话。”哦，那好吧。“她说她在处理我的案子，所以我有可能有资格得到赦免或别的类似的。”艾伦靠向我的床—我的只能在该死的同一时间承受一个人的床—然后他叹息。如释重负地。

 

撒鼻息，我用我的脚推他。“你会有资格的。你不可能做那么坏的事，对吧？”他们随便处置无期徒刑就像烤圣诞节的曲奇似的。

 

艾伦没有回答，也没劳神去动掸。我扬起一条眉毛。这个沉默意味着什么？我说对了？还是他做了更糟的事？好吧，那可能他不是那种挪用财产的家伙。没准更倾向于攻击吧。

 

“你真的想要知道吗？”他坐起身看向我。没有开玩笑的腔调，没有孩子气的笑容。他这般严肃的对待这个很有趣。生活难道不就应该充斥着乐子和游戏的吗？难道我们不该为我们犯下的错误而放声欢笑吗？

 

“说说看啊。” 它当真能有多坏啊？在我还没看到我犯下的之前他能犯下什么罪？

 

“我杀了三个人。”

 

哈。

 

喔。

 

好啊。

 

那不应该感到惊讶的。他杀掉了胡茬和那两个废物。其他三个还能有何不同？—很多，明显的，因为有些时候，我会忘掉他的确杀了那三个人。但我猜那是破坏掉监狱守则＃2：不要问别人牵扯的罪行。的后果。

 

“还不赖，”我过了一会儿后说。“我肯定你有理由。”

 

艾伦迟疑着。“是这样，我—他们绑架了我的姐姐，所以我跟上了他们。”他咬住下唇，看向了一边，然后重又看回来迎上了我好奇的目光。“我这么做只是在保护她。这就是我所想的。我想要去保护她。他们要去—我不想失去她。我不是——”

 

“嘿，嘿。”我伸手然后抓住他的手腕去阻止他再咬上他的手。“没事的。它们都过去了。他们都死了。”

 

他的下巴绷紧。“我不想杀掉他们，但如果我不的话，他们就会—我需要去杀掉他们。这是唯一的办法。这—这很糟吗？”

 

或许挑起这个话题不是最明智的想法。他正在前后摇晃，即使我还在撑着他，他还在发抖。有一瞬间，我为那爆发的恐惧感到恐惧。我不知道为什么我会怕他—但我让他躺下来，该死的，我让他躺了下来。

 

“我错了吗？”他问，安静的——比他以往还要静，比他颤抖着的手指和嘴唇还要静——安静的，柔软的。“这让我变成了一个怪物了吗？”

 

不，我想要告诉他。不，它比任何都让你更接近一个人。但取代地，我说，“你做了你不得不去做的事。不要后悔你做的选择。”我后悔过很多事情。我该做这个，我不该干那个——但在最终，我做或者不做真的就那么要紧么？过去的过去了。我改变不了无论我有多想。

 

他没有回答；他只是瞪着眼睛，发着抖。我有种感觉他要告诉我些什么，但我没问。如果他想要告诉我，他会在到时候告诉我的。如果他没有，我最好还是保持不知情。一切都会好好下去的如果我不知情。如果我什么都不知道，说不定我就会欢快的在鲜花盛开的原野上，而不是坐在这儿等着死亡来把我带走。但我不该为知道而后悔，因为知道交给我的比老师交给我的多得多。

 

那一天在抚慰的嘘嘘声度过。我没有看到埃尔文，但我见到了很多个艾伦。在那场供认后，他就一声不吭了。他没在开玩笑，没有找我的事—奇怪的顺从起来，我不喜欢那样。我想要他挑衅我。我想要他来摧毁我的王座，但在同时，我仍想去控制他。我不想让他赢。这会是怎样的处境？我不明白。

 

另一天过去，然后就好像他根本不在那儿似的。在早餐，他张嘴想要说些什么，但他在我看去的时候立马闭上了。午餐，他压根儿不往我这儿看。晚餐时，我受够了。

 

“你为什么要表现成这样？结束了。你不能把它带回来。别再想着它了，艾伦。这儿没——”

 

“你不明白！”他猛地把手摁在桌子上站了起来。人人转头，好奇的眼神扫来扫去。“你对我什么都不知道。”然后他走掉了。没有推搡，没有拉扯，没有打斗。他就是走掉了。真遗憾。

 

如果让在这儿，他会笑出来的。如果奥鲁欧在这儿，他会哼出声音。如果光头在这儿，他会—我不知道他会做什么，但那没关系。他们中没一个在这儿。我在平静中结束晚餐，但这儿没那么多平静。食物尝起来索然无味。我的大脑发晕—可是世界上一切照常。我闭上双眼试图呼吸，但我呼出的每一口气都使我的喉咙发紧。艾伦是对的。我什么也不明白。

 

当我在洗漱完毕后回到牢房，我发现我想要和艾伦交谈。我看到他蜷缩在床铺上，我保持嘴巴紧闭走了过去。我爬上床，被子盖过头顶，然后从那时起我就等待着熄灯。我试图入睡，但我的眼睛背叛了我。我漫无目的地望过去，在黑暗中搜寻着—我看见光，两道，三道光束，全都来自走动的看守。然后我听到—剧烈的吱嘎声，粗糙的喘息声，频繁的肢体拍打—基佬们又来了。他们有一段儿没这样了（或可能他们有，我只是没在意罢了）。 充耳不闻地，我翻身朝下把脸埋进枕头里去。那根本隔绝不了响声，但那帮我把主意力集中到我上方的噪音上。艾伦在翻来覆去。我不知道见鬼的他在做些什么，但听上去他没有在自慰。更像是他在他妈的发病或是——

 

“里维？”

 

我越过我的肩膀，然后在一团漆黑里，我能分辨出他站在我床脚地轮廓。搞什么鬼，阳光。

 

“你醒着吗？”

 

为什么他们总要这么问？“现在醒着，”我说，把自己变为坐着的姿势。“怎么，你做噩梦了？”喔唷，可怜的宝宝。（闭嘴，贱人。）

 

“不，我只是…”他坐在了我的床上。“抱歉早些时候对你大喊大叫了。”喔，那就是发生了什么啊。

 

“没事儿。我没放在心上。”即使我说了这些，他也没动。我可能对他了解不多，但我知道他现在在想什么。“别后悔，”我告诉他。他太柔软。他真的太过柔软。那将使他致命。这儿有很多置他于死地的东西，但有一颗那么温柔的心会彻底将他摧毁。

 

（但为什么我会在意？我几时在意过？）

 

那两个兔子高潮了；我都能从他们的咕哝中听出来。

 

然后这时我决定做些什么。 “艾伦，到这儿来。”我感觉到他没有太多犹豫的动了起来，然后我感觉到在他停在吐息之间他的热度。“你想要给我口，对吧？”

 

我几乎能觉察到在他开口说话时他脸颊上腾起的热度，“是啊—我是说，我会的，如果你…想要我去。”

 

“你想做吗？”

 

“哦，我，嗯——”

 

“我会教你的。”去他的纯洁，还有清白。我伸出手，手指滑进他的大腿间。“你做这个没问题吗？”我问，因为我不想让他后悔。

 

他稍稍动了下，然后没有抗拒我的触摸。“是啊，我是说—对。是的，我对这个没问题。”

 

“是吗？”我反复，将我的手掌按向他的裆部。“你想要这个？”我舔拭嘴唇，一边描摹他凸显出来的欲望。他发出不连贯的声音，然后借此机会，我掌控了全局。我的手指滑进他的裤子，然后在他那堆厚厚的阴毛上打转。“你被口过没有？”

 

“没…没怎么。”'没怎么'是什么鬼？你有过就是有过。没人能来半个口活儿，什么玩意。“我是说——”

 

“闭嘴吧你。你在破坏气氛。”我在他身前埋下身子，我的手指环绕住他抽动的阴茎。随着一下套弄，他吸了口气；另一下，他呻吟起来。然后该死，我能想象到把他翻个个儿然后挺进他甜蜜的，毫无经验的屁股。我打赌他很紧。我打赌他会吸着我，就像所有没经验的屁股会做的那样。但那就另当别论了。现在，他已不成样子，我还没把我的嘴放上去呢。“嘿。”

 

“嗯？”这不是一声有力的'嗯；'它是柔软的，不经意的脱口的—嘤咛般的，几乎是—'嗯。'

 

去他妈的，我没用言语回答；我用我的嘴代替了。舌头包住我的下排牙齿，我伏下身将嘴唇贴上他还穿着衣服的胯间。在我的牙拨弄着织物时候，我深深吸入他的气味。麝香。灰尘。但奇怪的让人性欲勃发。我喜欢那个。特别的。稍微扬起我的头，我含入他的勃起。我的舌头在他的肿胀上划过，为接下来的戏弄着他。当他臀部抬起，一个无声的告诉我要进行下去的讯号，我放开了他的阴茎让它贴着我的脸颊。我更多的呼吸着他。汗味。肮脏不堪。但怪异的令人沉迷。我把鼻子探入他的阴毛继而吻向他双球下方那块脏兮兮的地方。他颤栗，我继续。我的手在他细瘦的髋部游移，我的嘴在他颤动的长度上来回。我想把他深深埋入咽喉，我想在他的阴茎上窒息—但不，我想要先奚落他。

 

“拜托，”他呻吟。他的手耙过我的头发，时不时攥紧，但多数还是在其中游走。“别戏弄我了...请－请。”总是这样绅士。

 

我用我的嘴包裹住他双球中其中一个，给它亲昵的一舔。他弓起身子，但我把他压了下去。我的指甲陷入他的皮肤，把他标记为我的也只能是我的，当他不再抗拒，我更深地陷入我的指甲然后划过他的大腿。我的。全部都是我的。用我的舌头舔完他的双球后，我的嘴开始在他阴茎上徘徊，用呼出的滚烫的气息使艾伦在狂热中颤抖。当我抵达顶部，我用嘴唇包裹住并用我的舌尖戳弄着入口处。我想要分开他的包皮然后从里到外把它舔的一干二净，但我有更好的主意。他仍旧敏感，我还不想就这样过度刺激他。

 

在他的大腿颤抖着打开更多时，我在收回来时给他的顶部一个短暂的吸吮。他的手没有停下移动；它穿过我湿漉的发间，然后时不时的，来次轻柔的推动。当我觉察到那个细微的动作，我让欲望操控我了。在我舔拭着他的双球时我的嘴巴变得湿润。唾液从我的下巴滑落，在我依偎在他味道是真的太他妈的棒透了的那团毛发时让我陷入他妈的疯狂境地然后操—他在呜咽。他想要更多。他渴求更多。然后我全部想做的就是给他更多。我想要他变为一团淫荡的破烂。我想要他用他那肮脏的嘴和漂亮的嘴唇来乞求我。我想要去操他—该死。我想要去声明，占有他。我想要去偷走那贞洁，那纯真，那无辜。我想要让他在最糟糕的路上堕落下去，我想要——我想要——

 

“——要到了，”他喃喃，在我的头发上收紧。“让我出来，里维，求求你。我——”

 

我的口水浸湿了他整个勃起，但那还不够；我要更多。收回我其中一只紧抓着他屁股的手，我在他阴茎上曲起手指，在我开始套弄他时舔起嘴唇。唾液弄湿了我的手掌，真他妈恶心，但我根本没在意。我把他的腿分开，把我的嘴重又放了上去。这一回，我向诱惑屈服。我让他长度的头部越过界限。我闭上双眼去抑住脆弱的泪水，然后当我感觉准备好了，我容许我的喉咙去迎接他。我一英寸一英寸地将他咽下直到他的阴毛弄痒了我的鼻子。我没在那儿停留；不论这他妈有多恶心，我没有停下。

 

我的喉咙收紧。我几近窒息，但操他妈的，这种游离在边缘地感觉他妈的棒极了。某人的阴茎是如此深的埋入你的口腔是如此美妙，你都能听到你的肺在冲你大喊大叫。这感觉太棒了，太他妈无与伦比了。—然后现在艾伦在拽着我的头发，告诉我去呼吸呼吸呼吸但我不想呼吸。我想要他去狠狠地挺入—我想要他扯过我的头发然后就像对待一个娼妇似的对待我。我想要他变得粗鲁，用他贞洁地鸡巴操我的脸，让我感受到痛楚—因为这使我明白我还活着。这使我明白我还在呼吸。

 

可他没那么做。他无视我的话，告诉我慢下来，告诉我在他要射到我嘴里前放开。我没听他的（我从不擅长倾听，说起来）。当他抬起身子呻吟，我松开，一路继续吮吸。然后我吸气。

 

“里维，我——”

 

“出来吧。”我的声音听上去很刺耳，而且说出话地感觉很怪，但无论如何——“为我射出来吧，阳光。”

 

我吸吮住他的顶部，我的舌头卷过边缘，鼓励他射在我喉咙里。他的手指纠紧我的头发，然后他轻轻的推开我的额头—就像是想要我退开—但我没有松开。我抓住他的髋部向上看过去，即使除了一片黑暗我什么也看不到，我知道他在看着我，因为他在他妈的呻吟和——屈尊于名为淫欲的恶魔。

 

他在我的嘴中释放，与此同时，他松开了紧抓我头发的手。他的身体在我指尖下颤动，他的声音因余韵而呜咽。我尽可能多的吞下他的精液，但当它溢满我的时候，我移开了。他喷射在我倦怠的舌尖和嘴唇上，当他完事后，他扳过我的肩膀把我拉近。我几乎不能理解他在做什么，但我知道他的手在我的阴茎上下捋动，然后我知道我很快就要缴械了。他在我耳边喘息着我的名字用词语抚慰着我一边把我推至边缘然后操操操——我是他的。我是他的了。

 

有什么发生了—或者什么都没有发生。

 

我后背重重摔落下去。我胸腔起伏。一旁，我听到艾伦正试图稳住自己的呼吸。我们安静了一会儿，然后在我们周围，监狱陷入了沉睡。我能感觉得到的我的眼皮变得沉重。我能感觉到我的身体失去了联系。我能感觉到—床动了下接着那温度离我而去然后—

 

“别走。”我记不住那些词句，但我知道那是我的声音，“陪着我，艾伦。”

 

黑暗是件可怕的事情，因为它让我什么也看不到。我不知道艾伦现在是什么表情—我不知道他对这一切的反应是什么。我所知道的是他在喘着气。他很累。但我觉得黑暗同样也是一件很好的事情，因为它藏起了我此刻看上去会有多么可怜。—都没关系，总之。我身旁的空地陷下去，然后片刻，那温暖又回来了。

 

他没有碰我；我也没碰他。我们躺在那儿，肩并肩，让我们的呼吸在此时融合在一起。我的颤抖平复，我的肾上腺素减弱下来。可是，我的心跳还是因为艾伦散发出的热量而丝毫并没有削减。我镇定，可同时我不。我冻结，但我在焚烧。愉悦感是倦怠的，现在我感觉我终于可以在平静中安眠了—除非，一如既往的，艾伦从不给我那个特权。

 

“里维？”

 

“嗯？”

 

“我对你不坦诚。我…我没把一切都告诉你。”他深深吸入一口气，然后用力的吐出。“我爸爸..他欠着债。他欠了一大堆的人，然后他很可能想着他要是消失掉就能摆脱掉但—有天晚上他们来了并且带走了米卡莎。我救不了她—我试了，可我..我很弱。我什么也做不了。我害怕。”

 

他的呼吸滞住，但什么也没发生，他继续，“他们第二天打来电话并且—要挟赎金。要挟了一大笔。四百万。他们恐吓说如果我们报警就杀了她，可我们无论如何还是报了，然后…他们设了不知道什么追查到了那个通话。他们两天后又打来电话告诉我们他们明天就要钱到手否则就杀了她。警方查到了通话—我知道是谁了，然后我无法坐视不管。我去追他们。我去时—带着把刀—我计划，不，我想要杀了他们。”

 

（黑暗真的很讨厌，这让我什么也帮不到他。）

 

“我冲进去然后我见到—我见到米卡莎被绑在那—浑身赤裸，她裸着身子，然后那—她身体上全是伤痕。他们虐待她。她对他们什么都没做，但他们虐待—当她看到我，她在哭，米卡莎总是对我一幅大姐姐的样子。她从不掉泪…她总是很强势，所以我看到她那样无所适从。他们其中一个家伙就在那儿，他在嘲笑我，说—说我蠢透了才会来这儿，然后我—我不知道我怎么了。我不记得了。我杀了他，里维。”

 

艾伦抓住了我的胳膊。我任由着他。

 

“我还杀了第二个过来的人。我不记得我捅了他多少下—法官说十四刀—可我只想要他死。我不想要他再来伤害米卡莎。然后在我给她松绑的时候，第三个来了…我吓了一跳，然后我把刀掉在地上，然后他朝我逼过来—他把我撞到墙上。他要来杀掉我，然接着米卡莎—她救了我。她用我带过来的那把刀然后她—她杀了他。我只杀了其中两个，但我不能让他们逮捕她。我不想让她再遭罪—我不想让她来这种地方。我想像她保护我一样保护她，所以我—担在了我头上。所有的。我说刀之所以有她的指纹是因为她在用它来做饭。她不想要我来承担—但他知道这儿没其他路可走。她发誓要为这个案子辩护—她在和韩吉—我的代理人—一起努力。”

 

仍旧纯洁，和不再那么清白。

 

他的确值得有第二次机会，无论如何。

 

“你为什么不驳回？”证据就在哪儿放着。他能赢得那个案子。他能——

 

“因为我享受它。”他对我胳膊的桎梏收紧。“我感觉到力量…就好像是上帝。我手上掌握着他们的命—我决定了他们的命运。我感觉—很好。如果不是米卡莎对我吼不要再捅第二个人了，我可能会捅他二十下。我应该无期，但我想—我想和米卡莎还有阿明还有所有人在一起而且—我不想在这儿，里维。”

 

 

那——

 

 

 

 

 

本不应使我感到难过

 

（正如它所做到的一般）。

 

但那没关系的。就该是那样。他只想和他在意的人在一起，他只想和在意他的人在一起。正常人都会做的。 这是正常的。

 

“我是个怪物，”他说，比以往更安静。

 

我伸出手去，覆盖住了他的。“如果那样使你感觉像个怪物，那做一个怪物也没有问题。”因为不论谁怎么看，他所做的一切都比我做的更接近一个人类。

 

他杀了其他的人是为了保护他在意的人。

 

我杀了那些仅仅只是保护自己。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 心情不好是因为老子手机掉水里了现在反应及其操蛋 现在整个恢复了只好撑眼皮支电脑软件更新...还不知道最后还能用不能艹 怒更新 我也是有性格的
> 
> 然后手机的第一次更新.. ..失败  
> 要杀人了
> 
>  
> 
> 第二次它自己好了..玩我？虽然屏幕以外其他按键都不能用了 这小婊砸
> 
>  
> 
> 别没啥好说的了，you know I love you


	10. 善意(Kindness)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 监狱守则＃－3:不要做出错误的假设。

阳光拂过我的脸颊把我唤醒。毯子舒适的裹住我让我醒来。让我坦白，没有什么比暖洋洋的睡醒更美好的事了。我总是觉得冷；没有阳光能把我叫醒，没有什么毯子能帮我抵挡寒意—但当我今早动弹起来，我感觉到艾伦的手指摩挲过我的脸庞。接着我发觉他的胳膊环着我，我被圈在这个特别的拥抱里。醒来觉得很暖和很奇怪，但是是很不错的一种奇怪。

 

“早上好。”他的声音听上去有点沙哑，但他的话语无论如何都是在问好。早上好，是吧？我想这应该是一个不错的早上。还没人杀人。风暴结束；拨云见日，还有，一切还是老样子。除了阳光不该出现在我该死的床上—我犯了个错误然后他就像只摇尾乞怜的狗一样依偎着我—等会儿。

 

“你不该去做早饭什么的吗？”我了解狗。喂了他们，他们就高兴的跟什么似的。当他们饿了，他们狂暴起来；考虑到，我们中就有人一顿饭都没有就撑下来，但这不是早餐的问题。早餐是定时定点的。点名总是在六点半，但一天不到早餐就不会真正开始。还有如果艾伦还躺在这儿，闻上去一股糟糕的性爱后的味儿等着点名，那一天就不会马上开始。

 

或许我应该拿链子把他栓到他的床上去看看到底要多久协调人才会发觉他们了不起的小厨子不见了。

 

“我应该去的，”他喃喃，把他的鼻子蹭进我的肩窝然后叹了口气，“你要我'别走'。”我是说了，但我没预料到他会待到早上。（我没有在抱怨；毕竟，这样醒来很温暖。）

 

“现在我要你走。”我推开他的脑袋，作为回报，他笑了起来。又来了。那欢快的声音。嘁。“从我身上起开。”

 

他的笑声转换为一声呻吟，在他抽走胳膊坐起身的时候。他的肌肉（如果你把那堆积的肉块当作是肌肉的话）在他伸懒腰时舒展开来，然后他的上衣从他身体上滑落，最后盖住了他裸露在外的皮肤。他一动不动的伸展姿势保持了一会儿—他没准儿是想要我去检查他有什么不对，多么自大的混蛋—然后在他动起来的时候，他向我转过身来。“想要来帮我吗？”

 

“我嘴疼。”

 

“什么？我——哦。不，不是那个。我很好—我在问你要不要来帮我来做早餐。”

 

哦。

 

'我很好'？

 

他刚刚是为了早餐拒绝了一次口交吗？

 

哇哦。

 

操他的阳光和他的阳光［哔］。

 

“因为我起的有点儿晚了，我在厨房里需要额外副手。”他朝我凑过来，朝我展开他甜美的小宝贝笑容攻势。然后这很奇怪。奇怪在他现在我身边看上去如此怡然自得—至少，和原先相比。奇怪在我在他贴上来时不总是拒绝。但那不意味着我乐意他一张大脸迎过来。上帝，不要。他味道真难闻。

 

把他推开，我掀开被子下床去。我的上衣紧贴着我的胸部（恶心—闻起来跟屎一样）；我的内裤夹在我的股缝中间（更恶心—为什么那老是发生）；还有我的嘴巴尝起来跟酸牛奶一样（恶心透顶—谁都别跟我讲话，拜托）。无视所有的恼人因素（这是个美好的早上，这是个美好的早上，这是个美好的早上），我迈过我原先藏在房间中央的一堆衣物上。“起床铃怎么回事？”我问，一边捡起其中一件凑到鼻子上去闻。洗衣日就在今天，但我不会为了干净衣物等上十二个小时—至少，不会在我当下这个情景闻起来跟刚和人搞过似的。

 

“你睡过了。”

 

“这很有意思吗？”

 

“不，真的。你睡过了。”

 

这不可能。起床铃包括看守的吼叫和他们咣咣的撞锁声。我不可能在那种噪声中睡过头。艾伦这个小撒谎精。

 

“那到点名还有多久？”我闻闻一条裤子，尽管它闻上去一股烟味儿，我抖开它然后把它放在我手上的那一叠衣服上。

 

“啊…大概有十分钟？”他从床上滑下去，走向他那堆衣物，翻找着闻上去味道最小的那件。“你觉得我们能做到吗？”

 

“如果我们跑，应该能。”

 

他看向我。

 

我看向他。

 

接着我们都决定去洗澡。

 

那个时候—在我的脚在这一秒里第二次踏上这地面—我意识到我不介意每个早晨都这样做。这样，我是说醒来感觉很棒。我想倒回去并且一睡不醒是很早以前的事了。我想要什么人来把我拖到第二层楼上把我往哪儿一扔也是很早以前的事了。因为—这儿并没有很多值得早起的事情。如果能选择，我情愿躺床上直到香烟日。我才不管什么探望日。电视上什么也没有。游戏变得不必要的暴力起来。真的，我起床的动力只有烟和冲凉。除此之外，我鸟都不带鸟的。

 

这个早晨不一样了。

 

我去厨房里帮助艾伦了。

 

但在那之前，我得去洗漱点名，因为如果有人蹲坑蹲太久点名还不出现的话，早餐就会被取消直到他们找到那个人。还有相信我，你不想成为那个晚点的人的。—所以洗澡的话，我去了，点名的队列里，我站在那儿。每个人都解散后，艾伦在肩膀上拍拍我示意我跟上来。想都不带想的，我照做了。

 

在这儿的四年里，我一次都没有见到过厨房—怎样个情景啊。布置很简单：炉子在这儿，微波炉在那儿。什么人感到惊讶的是有一大波人围在那儿，切着蔬菜搅拌着鸡蛋。我之前从没见到过。

 

“他们在这儿工作？”

 

艾伦系上一条围裙然后递给我另一条。“是啊，”他说。“你以为我自己一个人做了那么多吗？”

 

好吧。

 

他是唯一一个站在外面把那些食用的杂碎倾倒在我们餐盘里的人，难道不该这样去推测吗—就是这样。所以可能那想法有点牵强罢了。

 

“随你怎么着吧。”我学着他的动作系上围裙，在我系后面带子时，艾伦走来走去，用一堆友善的笑容和不停的挥手和每一个人打招呼。我不知道这儿的人是雇的工人还是这儿的犯人，但有一件我可以肯定的是：他们对艾伦展露的微笑不是假的。假的话我一眼就看得出。世界是假的。监狱是假的。人们是假的，因为谎言就是假的，而人们无时无刻不在撒谎。有时候你分辨不出他们是否在说谎。有时他们甚至骗过了他们，他们自己，就在说谎。为了看清谎言，我不得不用上犬儒主义的眼光。

 

那个人握住的拿把刀是个谎言。它切在青椒和胡萝卜上看上去是那么的无害，但那一旦划向咽喉时是多么义正言辞？做午饭的锅是个谎言。它烹饪五颜六色的蔬菜和廉价的肉制品时是多么方便，但那万一煮的是生殖器呢？即使是放在厨房角落里的蛋糕都是那么虚伪。它看上去那么诱人但哈，哈，去他妈的。囚犯们才没有蛋糕。我们没那殊荣。（说不定是用泡沫聚苯乙烯做的呢。）

 

可那些笑容是真实的。我不知道那是艾伦对人产生的作用还是因为我昨天晚上上床了高兴到见鬼了—无论是哪一个，他们在微笑，然后在他们看向我的时候，他们也朝我微笑。我从未收到过别人的微笑。哦，我也被人微笑过，但那微笑我通常是从一个说“我要操你那甜蜜的屁股”的人那得到的。这些笑容不一样。就像他们在说着——

 

“早上好。”这声问候来自于一个拿着刀的男人。

 

“让我猜猜。你是里维？” 哈，他知道我的名字。多荣幸。

 

“艾伦无时无刻不在提到你。”

 

不是荣幸。艾伦提起我应该是项特权（尽管特权也称不上，因为我看着他的时候仍挑着眉毛）。

 

“别听他说的，里维——”

 

“可那是真的。”

 

“艾尔德，”艾伦说，被惹恼了。他站在那儿，双手搭在髋部上，他的眼睛也眯起来，他的脸蛋鼓起来，如果那还不是最最可爱的话——

 

“去干活去！”管子旁边一个家伙从肩头开腔道。“还有五分钟就—艾伦，去前面做准备。还有帮忙的—是的，就是你—让你自己起点作用然后把菜洗了。”我可以把他烧的那些热水浇他身上就为他那么样对我说话。或者我可以用拿着刀的家伙手里的刀捅他身上去。但最后，我只是让我的拳头挥向前去然后—他在半路上截住了我。他抓住我的手，把它别过去，然后把一筐有绿叶子的放在上面。“我们可以待会儿再玩，”他允诺似的说，他的声音像是嘘嘘安慰。

 

我的腿横扫向前把他放倒再简单不过，可拿着篮子走掉更容易些。所以那就是我做的。从他的桎梏中挣脱开，我擦着他走过去径直走向了艾伦。“他总这么撅着屁股吗？”（＊里维讽刺对方态度傲慢）

 

艾伦哼了声。“不总是。冈特只会在我们游手好闲的时候才会发飙。别担心。”他朝我指向一个大水槽。“嘿，当你干完了，到外面来帮我，好吗？”说完那些后，他都不等我回答；他就那么转过身子匆忙地走出了厨房，留我在那些面带微笑的陌生人背后。

 

然而情况是，我没感觉到他们的目光如芒在背。他们可以轻而易举的窥向我这个方向来确定我是不是在择菜或别的什么，但他们没看。尽管我是个犯人—可能是这儿最众所皆知的犯人（因为艾伦包揽了在这儿讲到我的义务）—他们没看。它在不冒犯我的方式上冒犯我了。第一次的，我不是一个用来观看的物件。我不再是博物馆的一件展品，而且更不是马戏团的一个怪物。我在我没被无视的情况下被无视着。第一的，我是他们中一员。我是在厨房帮忙干活儿的某个人，我是那个碰巧有着名字的人—那个名字并非不是众所周知。

 

“里维，你忙完了吗？”

 

我从我手上的蔬菜上抬起眼。“是啊，马上。稍等。”我不知道我洗的是什么菜，可我喜欢它们在流动的水下从我手指间划过的感觉。这就是活着的感觉。生气，向前，绿色。这是很不错的感觉，但我并未在那上多做停留。关掉水龙头，我甩掉菜上的水然后把它递给了拿着刀的男人（艾尔德，是吗？）。他用诚恳的话谢了我然后开始切菜了。

 

他把那件致命的武器在流畅的切割下变的好看起来。他的手和手指一起协同控制刀的方式是种艺术。我从未见过这样的。当我想到'刀，'我会想到'杀。'但他那样拿着它—那样用着它—就好像他在想象着'烹饪。'没有任何夺取人性命的意图；只是想要把什么持续生活下去的愿望。还有尽管他的愿望在他的手工中显露出来，我在边上，好奇他是否会切掉自己的手指告结，因为那刀移动的是如此的快以至于我几乎不能明白过来发生了什么然后—他在没有滴一滴血的情况下完成了。那真是天赋。

 

“数年来的练习。”

 

我没意识到我正一眼不眨地盯着看。

 

哎呀呀。

 

“我知道你在想什么。他是怎么做到的？喔，答案就是'数年来的练习'。”艾尔德转向我向后靠向台子。“你之前用过刀子吗？”

 

那当然。

 

（只是不用来煮饭罢了。）

 

“没，”我说。这彻头彻尾的谎言—我用过刀片折叠刀但从未用过一把真正的厨房刀具。“我不知道怎么做饭。”

 

然后他笑了。“到时候我会教你的，不过现在，艾伦很可能需要额外一双副手。”这暗示我该走了，但我不想离开—至少，不是现在。我想待在无论微笑和话语都不掺假的地方。但我不能永远留在这美好世界里，以为如果我做了，我就得坦诚对待每一个人而不是用谎言和欺骗。所以什么也不说的，我推开了门加入了艾伦。

 

这儿有各种各样的假象。这是真实的假象当它毫无疑问的时候，这是被认为的假象当它被某些人毫无疑问地接受的时候。监狱本身就是真实的假象；监狱里的社会就是被认为的假象。这儿并非真就是一个政府。这儿并非有位统领。这儿有的只是意义上的命令，所以每个人都知道各自的位置。这是被认为的我接受的假象，因为，尽管我想要被人无视，我也不想谁都不是。—还有在这儿排队领取食物的每一个人可能都会这样想吧。

 

我们是被社会驱逐出去的人。我们是欣然在欲望和罪恶中沦陷的人。我们是心态和动机真实和清楚的人。我们除了自己心无旁骛，因为除自己之外本就空无一物。每个人都一样。每个人都平等。

 

（可平等又是什么？）

 

“在给他们点儿摊鸡蛋。”艾伦朝我手中的大号勺子点头，然后相应的，我在下一个餐盘里舀上一大堆。这样你觉得怎样啊。“那也有点儿太多了。”他从我这儿拿走勺子，舀起另一堆，然后放到奥鲁欧的餐盘上。

 

“那有什么关系？”我在看着奥鲁欧带着某种心满意得的表情走开时问。“这几乎量都一样。”

 

“太少了我们又要额外添，太多了就浪费了。”真是说到点儿上。

 

我们及时地在给别人送上饭后轮到我们自己了。当我坐下来吃我的早饭时，我不知道我在期待着些什么，但我没有在期待着这堆盐。不过，这有什么可惊讶的？盐总是早餐的标配。

 

但仍旧地。“你在这里放太多盐了。”我又咬了另一口摊鸡蛋然后艾伦也照做了。

 

“这是有点儿…昨天的隔夜饭，”他喃喃。“我们放盐是为了不让它尝起来不那么没味道。”

 

就不能在我吃这玩意儿之前时告诉我吗。事实上，很早就告诉过我了。我们吃的永远是剩饭剩菜。真棒。还有，我还在想着他们用那么一堆盐去遮盖人类的遗留物气味呢。

 

“不过我们只拿隔夜饭当早餐啊。中午的都是新鲜的。你不信你可以再到出房里去一趟。”他搞定了他余下的鸡蛋。“他们现在已经在忙活午饭了，因为我们今天晚餐有别的大计划。”

 

我抬头。“什么场合？”

 

“监狱长的生日。”

 

等等—什么？埃尔文的生日？他没告诉我过那个。事实上，没人告诉过我那个。“你怎么知道的？”这儿没人庆祝生日，因为除了围墙和铁栅栏，这儿没有时间的概念。我不知道这是什么日子。我甚至不知道这是哪年。我只知道我刚来时正好过了新年。“这就是那个蛋糕的用途？”

 

“对啊，冈特在其他时候提到过。生日宴会是我的主意，然后艾尔德建议烤个蛋糕所以我们就这么做了。”这肯定是什么蹩脚的玩笑。“还有我觉得，在这些事发生过后，每个人都需要释放一下。以及我们还能纪念一下让和那个看守—”

 

“别。”这场宴会听上去一切都正常直到他提起让和马可。“你为什么要纪念把这里所有人都背叛了的人？”这没一点用。这就像是去参加某个试着要来杀你的人的葬礼一样。你知道，有时候我以为我懂艾伦，可接下来他就实际行动证实我一点也不懂他。这真的就像他说的那样—你一点也不了解我。事实是，我想要去了解他的一切。

 

艾伦摇头。“他背不背叛我们都没关系。他只是为了更长远的利益而尽责，所以我想去纪念。”—可你就不生他的气吗？你不想杀了他吗？他偷走了你的项链。他骗走了你的信任。去纪念一个不坦诚的人？为什么？“那个看守是在尝试去阻止争斗，所以我想去也纪念一下他。”不。你错了。马可不是去试图阻止任何事情。他想要报复。他知道让已经死了。他知道——

 

“你真的是单纯到把你所想的都想得太好了。”

 

艾伦在我视线的压迫下动了动。“所以那是个坏主意？”

 

“坏，还不至于。蠢，是的。你以为在你提起让的名字你还能轻易逃脱？你看到了我们发觉他就是的时候我们的反应。你以为你能不挑起另一场暴动就能提起他的名字？”

 

在此刻，我不在乎这儿会不会什么暴动。此刻周围维持常态—始终是常态。我不知道我为什么要对艾伦要去纪念让的念头感到这么反感，说起来。从何时起我开始对这个上心了？是因为这有关背叛还是因为某些和让完全不相干的东西？我讨厌艾伦说起他名字的样子。这让我想起艾伦说我名字的样子。尊重。温柔。宽恕。我配不上那种腔调，可同时，我也不乐意分享。

 

“我觉得你很对——那我改天纪念好了！”

 

啊。我明白了。他又后悔了。“你用不着为发生过的感到不好。这不是你的错。”我都能看见'可它是'在嘴唇上形成了，但在我听得到以前，我说，“他知道他面对的是一群丧心病狂的犬类。暴露他自己是耗子是他自己的错，在我们都那么渴求真相的情况下。”他完全可以把我们叫到埃尔文的办公室在那儿逮捕我们。我想他们这么做的原因是他想向埃尔文展示他有这个能力。还有就是，死亡碰巧就是狂妄自大的下场罢了。

 

“你还是不认为这是个好主意，”艾伦强调。

 

我整个时候都在对自己说着这些吗？

 

“做你想做的吧。”我再跟他解释也是徒劳。另外，如果监狱再陷入另一场暴动，那也打动不了我。

 

“可你如果不认那是个好主意的话——”

 

“什么时候我的意见变得重要了？”他以前从不听我的，怎么现在开始了？

 

“我就是—好吧。算了。”我不知道他在好吧个什么，但他没在提起这个话题。这一天就像其他日子一样悄悄溜走。我清洁，我抽烟，我拉稀（都怪那些鸡蛋）。我完全忘掉了晚餐的计划。还是艾伦我还要不要再到厨房帮他的时候提醒了我。想着我没什么别的可做了，我和他走了。我们准备了晚餐—几种蔬菜盘，一份鸡肉，一片蛋糕—还有当我站在那儿时，我注意到一群看守在走来走去。通常你看到的会是基思·沙迪斯和其他三到四个，可今晚，是基思·沙迪斯和其他十个。他们也都来庆祝？

 

“还—有最后一个！”艾伦在填满我俩餐盘时扔掉了勺子。“来吧，开饭。”

 

所以我们抓过餐盘，我们走向我们的桌子然后——

 

等下。

 

因为那是埃尔文。

 

坐在那儿。

 

吃着蛋糕。

 

好吧，这些肯定都得是个玩笑。蛋糕，庆祝，埃尔文坐我桌子这儿—这绝对不可能是现实。这必须是假的。得有人拔掉塞子然后喊道“逗你呢！”—可那句“逗你呢”没出来。埃尔文正经八百地坐在这儿，然后当我和艾伦抵达桌子这儿时，他抬起头招呼我就好像我们是朋友或其他操蛋地什么一样还有那不该对我起什么反应的，但事实上它起了。

 

艾伦坐到我的这边来，因为埃尔文把他的位置给占了。我压根就没落座。“你在这儿干什么？”我问他，因为这要是一个笑料，我要在所有人前第一个笑出来。

 

“这是我的生日派对，不是吗？”他把另一块蛋糕放进嘴里，若有所思的嚼着。“这蛋糕不错。我向做它的人表达谢意。”他在努力的刺激着我。我就知道。“坐下来，里维。你让我觉得不自在。”混账。

 

总之我坐下来了，但我没动口。“就像你知道的，直到今早我才知道这档子事。你没跟我说过今天是你的生日。”

 

埃尔文不再嚼了。“我不知道你在意这个。”

 

“的确不。”还有，知道和在意是有区别的。

 

“所以我听冈特说这是你的注意？”埃尔文全然无视我然后转向艾伦。“我的说这是我一段时间以来有过的最激动人心的生日了。”

 

闭嘴吧，埃尔文。

 

“我想着我们都需要放松一下，所以还有什么比庆祝一个生日更好的呢？”艾伦舀起一勺蔬菜放进嘴里。“我还想着向让和那个看守致敬一下，可里维不认为那是个好主意。”

 

住嘴，艾伦。

 

“里维觉得什么都不是什么好主意。”

 

哦，上帝啊。

 

“他有理由的，实际上。他说那还会再引起暴动。”

 

他们有没有察觉到这里还坐着一个我哪？还是要这么样啊？

 

“嗯，这是个关键。安全还是要比什么都重要啊。”

 

基督操你妈，我得说些什么了。“埃尔文，你该去刮刮胡子了。”操。好吧。这听上去应该挺冒犯的，但听上去还是建议多一些。

 

然后埃尔文肯定把这当成是前者了。他摸向他的下巴，在低哼表示赞同前手指在胡茬上游移着。“你什么时候有空？”这儿有典故：我之前只为他刮过一次。一次。

 

“滚开。”我不喜欢他听上去那么有戏谑意味。他昨天还没有这么有兴致呢。

 

“我也需要刮下了。”用不着你也来，艾伦。

 

我没办法这样子。我不能一下子解决他们两个。我的烟在哪—？哦，在这儿呢。上帝保佑。“我得去抽一口。”把我的餐盘推向一边，我站起身。埃尔文试图用言语和动作阻止我，但我无视他。抽出一根烟把它安置在我嘴唇间，我开始走出吃饭的地方，但在我迈向外面之前，我听到埃尔文叫我。我没办法连那个也无视，至少我停下转过身。“什么？”

 

“如果你不吃的话我能吃掉你的蛋糕吗？”

 

他现在他妈的是认真的吗。

 

我的舌头甚至组不成一句完整的回复，所以我朝他挥了下继续往前走了。

 

在我最终到外面时，我点燃烟然后深吸一口。平静并没有马上就来，但在它来到的时候，它几乎是立刻传遍全身。我贴着一堵墙滑下来，闭上了眼睛。我让烟雾包裹住我。我让尼古丁将我填满。当战阵战栗消失，我从嘴里取出烟然后呼吸。

 

我不知道我为什么要那样反应。我不知道我为何要这样沮丧。我不停的告诉自己那是埃尔文那是埃尔文那是埃尔文—但可能并不是，因为我昨天并没有这样。不。是看到埃尔文坐到犯人的桌子边让我觉得不爽。艾伦没准想着那会是礼貌—某个地位高高在上的人屈尊到我们这些肮脏不起眼的人来—但我看到的是另外。可能埃尔文有着无懈可击的目的。可能他什么目的也没有。但我所看到的陈述的是另一回事了。他降低身份到我们这一级别然后戏弄我们。他在他白色的打底衬衫里，系好的领带下，戴着几百万的手表。他和他那一盘小小的蛋糕。他压根就没有一盘和我们一样糟心的食物。他压根就没有那样的餐盘。他只是拿着那块小蛋糕。就像他之前已经吃过了。然后他说不定还吃过什么高档的昂贵的而且还—干他的。为什么那混蛋还要露脸。他那张轮廓鲜明的，他妈的天使般的脸蛋。

 

在艾伦到来之前，我的确很享受那张好看的脸，还有说实在话，我也让他享用我的。我们有过关系。彼此取用对方。那真是可爱的关系。

 

“里维，你在外面吗？”

 

埃尔文那低沉，抵挡不住让人缓和下来的嗓音。我实在是太了解不过了。

 

“哦，你在这儿。我带来了你的晚餐万一你要是想吃了。”

 

那迎上我的声音并非那样低沉，但同样的令人缓和。

 

“我不饿。”我把烟又放回嘴里，吸进滤过的空气。“你没必要到外面来，艾伦。”（但我还是高兴你这样做了。）

 

“呐，我只是—”他扑通一声往我旁边一坐然后把那个餐盘放到我俩面前。“—不想让你一个人呆着。就这样。”但埃尔文呢，我想问。取悦他怎么样啊？是不是所有低等生物都擅长去做啊？在这层等级便利下讨好上层啊？

 

“谢了，”相反我说道。我不知道我说'谢了'是为了什么。谢谢，但是毫无谢意？谢谢，但还请你走开好么？谢谢到这儿来，我想，会是这里最说得通说'谢谢'的理由了。

 

那之后我们没再说过话。艾伦把时间花在在地面上动戳戳西捣捣时不时瞄向我，就像是期待着我做些什么一样。我，相反的是，全部的时间都用在抽我的烟然后看着面前的食物慢慢变的干掉。那块蛋糕还在那儿，还有出于某些理由，我想尝一尝。我抓过勺子在那甜点上舀起一块。然后我尝了一口。

 

糖从来没有尝起来这么甜过。

 

“还不赖。”我说，又吃了另一口。尝起来有点怪，因为烟还在我舌头上放着，但无论如何都还不赖。

 

“我想着这有点儿太甜了，但有一段时间没吃甜的了，所以我不太好把握。”艾伦倾身向前，然后我喂给他一勺蛋糕。“还是挺不错的，总的说来。”

 

“是啊，”我赞同，朝后面靠过去把烟放进唇间。“是挺不错的。”在艾伦吃饭剩下蛋糕前我都在抽烟。当他吃完后，他也靠在墙上，然后我问，“你喜欢我抽烟吗？”

 

叫它无条件赞同的意见交换好了。他早些时候问过我的意见，所以相应的，我现在也来问他的意见。但无论他的回答是什么，我也不会对那个上心；我还要无怨无悔得把烟抽下去。

 

“并不。”他动了动。“我是说，我现在习惯了，但我还是..不喜欢。”

 

“那是为什么？”

 

不应该问出来的。他说不定又要扯些健康的大道理来——

 

“爸爸总是抽很多烟。”

 

哈。“那你就有恋父情结。”

 

艾伦的眉毛蹙起。“他们说火灾都是由由烟蒂意外引起的。我以为那会是真的，可就在几周前我意识到从一根烟上引起的火不可能蔓延的那样快。—他们有足够的时间冲出屋子，可他们没有。”

 

“他们？”

 

“我的父母。”艾伦遇上我的眼睛，然后又移开了。“这是在我救下米卡莎之后发生的。可能就是一周后，但我….我不认为那是一场意外。米卡莎和我那时在阿明家当时我们接到一个电话说我们得立刻回去，然后在我们到那儿时，妈妈她…妈妈已被确定死亡了。爸爸—爸爸给了我这根项链—”艾伦给我看那条我几乎要和让打起来才夺回来的挂着钥匙的项链。“—在他在医院里去世之前。这是我唯一有的留念了。”

 

哦。

 

“我以为爸爸把这个给我是想告诉我些什么，然后我想我已经查明那是什么了。那场大火不可能碰巧是一场意外，即使就算是，他们也有足够逃脱的时间，但他们并没有。我知道爸爸债务缠身，还有如果他不去解决那些…那样对待米卡莎的人那—我认为他烧掉房子是为了毁掉证据，然后他让妈妈和他一起烧死。”他的声音又颤抖起来，但我没有听到愤怒；我听到的是绝望。“爸爸杀死了妈妈。我不—我不知道为什么他不连同米卡莎和我一起也杀死。我想他可能在试图保护我们，但我不—知道。我不像想象他做出这样的事，但我…我没有其他的解释了。”

 

他需要答案。

 

我们需要答案。

 

但总是只有问题，问题，和问题。

 

没有答案。

 

“抱歉告诉你这些。我猜我只是…需要把它说出来。这很滑稽，对吗？这个解释？爸爸不可能去——”

 

“你顾虑太多了。可能它就是一场意外，无论如何。”

 

“可他们能逃脱的啊，不是吗？这儿没可能——”

 

我把烟从我嘴中移出来，递给他。“如果这儿还有你那故事以外的东西，你最终会找到的，但现在，把这个当成缓解，别当作来害你的。”

 

他的手指探出来时很犹豫，但当它们在烟的末尾蜷曲起来时，变得更自信了。“谢谢。”他把那放进自己的嘴唇，再次犹豫，然后快速地吸了一下。他的反应马上就到；他咳嗽的唾沫飞溅接着举着烟给我，但我把他的手推了回去。

 

“再试一次。”

 

然后他在持续的口水四溅中照做了。

 

我真的记不大清在我第一根烟时反应有没有这么戏剧化了。

 

“你没事吧？”

 

他点头，又开始吸入第三次。第三次是有魔力的；他呼吸开始自如，他的肩膀也放松下来。他没有再把我的烟还给我在我们都还在外面的时候，但他之后并没有再吸。我们说的话多了起来，还有烟和大火还有父母的话题没有再度出现在我们的舌尖。我们讨论些轻松的话题—蛋糕海洋和愚蠢的人—然后在我们回我们的牢房时也没停下来。

 

今天太过充实，我很累。我在艾伦爬上他的床铺时在被单下蜷缩起身子。就在熄灯的那刻我听见艾伦在我上面动弹起来。

 

“里维？”他呢喃。

 

“是的，我醒着，”我回答。

 

“今天晚上我能和你睡吗？”

 

那——

 

不应该使我高兴起来的

 

（正如它所做到的一般。）

 

“怎么了，你是害怕你床下的怪物吗？”当他没有回应我的戏谑时，我又补充道，“好的，来吧。”他又一次动起身子。梯子响动，然后没多大一会儿，我感觉到他的温暖覆盖住了我。

 

“晚安，里维，”他在我肩膀处低语。

 

“安。”

 

那晚的睡眠安然而至。我不清楚为什么，但我猜那是因为我知道我要又一次温暖的醒来了。

 

——可是，我没有温暖的醒来。阳光并没有挠上我的脸颊，还有毯子并没有裹住我的身体。艾伦没有躺在我身旁。我一个人醒来。

 

我的胃部空了一块，然后我想那是因为我破坏了监狱守则＃3:不要做出错误的假设。我假设我会温暖的醒来，但我错了。

 

我冷冰冰的醒来了。

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊操他的阳光和他的阳光［哔］。这句作者特别做了声明，阳光［哔］原文是Sunny D，是隐喻艾伦的那话儿，不过现实中是美帝国那里的一款饮料名字。好吧，作者之所以要声明，是因为她想到这么个隐喻后自己笑了好久＝..＝
> 
>  
> 
> 还有这章写里维和艾伦在外面独处的场面我很喜欢，当时看原文觉得还好，自己翻译的时候，尤其在一开始里维自己出去抽烟部分很触动  
> ————  
> 十二章搞定——说真的后面那几段拖到现在我现在的状态就是想找个飞机上的氧气袋子塞过来喘几口
> 
> 终于能翻译我很喜欢的那几章节了，我很欣慰
> 
> 谢谢大家


	11. 耐心(Patience)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 监狱守则＃－4:不要碰不属于你的东西。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你知道吗？刚刚原作者给我回复，她很期待中文读者的看法，并且希望我能翻译给她看。还有，你们觉得她浮出水面，是不是意味着该更新了？（当然不好说
> 
>  
> 
> ＊还有提醒一下，利艾场景  
> 而且还有的时候，我觉得我需要做的不是去翻译，而是坐下来修改文章中错别字。。。。等我一个一个把它们捉出来

他的名字是埃尔文·史密斯：金发，蓝眼睛。一个只受自己欲望驱使前行的监狱长。他愿意为他想要的极尽手段。他懂得牺牲，但他不会去牺牲那些他怀有同情之人。沦陷。这使他致命。

 

他的名字是艾伦·耶格尔：明亮的双眼，诚挚的笑容。一束执着的只听凭内心的阳光。他会为了自己的目标倾尽自己所有。他会战斗下去，但他不明白他要为谁而战斗下去。无知。这让他成为威胁。

 

他的名字是里维（没有后面的名字，因为那代表着姓氏）：污浊的，不堪的。一个无冕的王者，被他自己的世界观牵引。他不顾一切的企图做到遗世独立。他看着，可他不知道该怎样去看。厌世。这是他的弱点。

 

厌世。

 

厌倦。

 

敌意。

 

我没有被教导着去憎恶。我学到它，是在我还是一名名为过去的老师的怀有敌意怒气冲冲的学生时。要想不学到那些是很难的，因为恨意不允许。这是人为制造的抵抗苦痛的隔间。这是自己建造用以抵挡背叛的墙壁。

 

憎恶是强壮的。一旦你开始憎恶，你就无法停下。它成为你本身。它掌控了你。它就是拿着提线木偶的牵引者，你就是那一个伤感的木偶。它依靠你的弱点和伤口存活然后将它们霉烂堆积成为那堵在你无能为力时保护着你的墙。你头无王冠，高高坐在用恨意堆积起的王座上。你可能会认为你有权力，但在你明白过来你一直撑着你的除了憎恶别无他物时你有的是什么权力？憎恶不坚不催。一旦你屈服，你就永无翻身。

 

可能会有人能洞悉恨意，但那是徒劳；恨意永远是那个赢家。

 

除非你亲自上阵迎击。

 

除非你抓住那些弱点封闭那些伤口，向某个人伸出手去，某个足够耐心肯去击破你兀自封闭的墙的人。

 

但那没那么简单，因为在深处，是恐惧，而且那就是憎恨最基本的支撑：恐惧。恐惧—真实的恐惧—可以通过各种方式表达出来。

 

当我满是寒意的醒来时，我想要杀了他。我想要去夺走他笑容里明亮的那部分。我想要窃取他眼眸中的生机。我想要沐浴在他的血泊中。我想去恨他，那么他妈的毫不留情的憎恶他，可当他过来在叫我去点名时，我知道我前功尽弃了。我无法恨他。我做不到去憎恶这绿眼睛和看上去好蠢的笑容。

 

还有我不知道这是怎么了。恨意明明那么强大。 可能我对憎恶感到厌倦了。 可能艾伦是那唯一的例外。

 

可能这一切都是个玩笑吧。可能胡茬把我打出毛病了。可能我就在无知觉的感知里—梦境中。可能我太过于渴求于温暖以至于我开始反复梦见它了。还有可能就是在这一切之前憎恶艾伦轻而易举而这之后就截然不同了。

 

可这些都是些扯淡。这就是现实。我知道它是。我知道假想和现实间的差别。我知道我什么时候在哭什么时候在叫。我知道我还在呼吸，思考，活着——

 

我知道我神志仍正常。

 

就算我在怀疑我的神志。

 

哈。

 

这些事的发生都那么可笑。

 

这一大堆事的发生都那么可笑。

 

很久以前，这儿有个规矩。监狱守则＃4:不要碰不属于你的东西。那么告诉我，为什么我的手会在他的大腿上游走？为什么我的手指会在他骨盆骨处摩挲？为什么我的嘴唇会刷过他纯洁无瑕小麦色的腹部和他无辜的脖颈？告诉我，为什么他的手在握着我的胳膊？为什么他的手指会陷进我的肉里去？为什么他的嘴唇在移动着，组成语无伦次的字句？告诉我，发生什么了。我是怎么到这儿来的。这就是我一直想要得到的吗。只是否太过完美以至于不是真实的。这是个梦吗。

 

几刻钟以前，抚慰别人的想法永远不会穿过我的脑海。但我现在在这儿，又打破了一条监狱守则。我在触碰他。他在触碰我。

 

还有这很温暖。

 

这真的很温暖。

 

那晚我们做了。

 

我把他撕扯开。分开他的双腿。毫无保留。从外到里一点一点将他摧毁。我的鸡巴成了他的上帝。穿透了他的阻拦。让他乞求。强迫他屈服于自己的欲望。

 

我的手牵引着他的臀部挨近所以他能把我整个长度都埋近那炙热，紧致的穴口。他没有抗拒；他只是呻吟着像个他妈的荡妇一样想要着，急需着，渴求着，更多，更多，和更多。我的手指在他的凸出的骨头上收紧所以我就能把我整个和我的理智都埋进那张开的，贪婪的洞穴里。他没有把持得住。他握住他的勃起，用力的套弄着它那么用力以至于他的双球在他的皮肤上啪啪啪地撞击着，然后在他那么做时，我住他的大腿分开进入地更深然后操操操，弹簧都他妈在嘎吱作响，还有他他妈的呜咽着他已经太太太近了然后——

 

一方面，他哭叫着，因为他还从未被撕裂过。

 

另一方面，我克制着去标记他的冲动，因为我无法把这份完美毁灭掉—因为我毁不掉那些不属于我的。

 

在最终，我们躺在那儿，我们的胸膛起伏，我们的四肢发软。他笑了，轻柔的，哦太过轻柔了，然后说，“我们都没用避孕套。”还有他是对的。我们没有。我们应该用的。（从什么时候一切都变成'我们'了？一段时间以前，那就只有我，我自己，和我而已。那有什么发生了？） “我是干净的，”我告诉他，尽管我不是。我没有什么是干净的，因为总有什么使我变得很脏。我的眼睛见识过最惨的景象。我的耳朵听到过龌龊的声响。我的鼻子嗅到的是腐烂的气味。我的嘴里说出的是恶毒的语言。我的脖颈就是标靶。我的胸膛满是伤痕。我的背部几被撕裂。我的肩膀上是伤口。我的双臂只会在身后给予拥抱。我的手是血染的红色。我的屁股是紫色。我的鸡巴是蓝色。我的大腿轻易就为不善所敞开。我的双腿随时准备逃跑。我的双脚却冻结在此地。如果有什么的话，我是肮脏不堪的清洁。

 

“我知道，”艾伦说。

 

知道和明白是不同的。

 

“你干净吗？”我问。

 

“我会这么想的。”他顿了一会儿，然后补充，“这是我的第一次。”

 

明白和知道是不同的。

 

我明白他问什么要那样做事情，但有时候—“你是处的？”

 

“不再是了。”他现在很有可能在为那个露齿而笑。

 

“你在唬我吧。”

 

“不，你真是我的第一个。”

 

上帝，多大的一个傻瓜呐。“难道你就不想要你的第一次变的特别点或什么吗？”他看起来是那种会点着蜡烛放着轻音乐来次香草般性爱的人—还有我们几刻钟前所做的那些可跟那差了十万八千里。我是尽可能狠的操着他的屁股的。“监狱是你破处的最糟糕的地方。”

 

“C'est la vie.”

 

这是德国话还是别的什么鸟话。“什么？”

 

“这就是生活，”他解释道。“我是说，我从没真的想过我会在哪儿失去它，但我认为我并不期待它就在这儿—和你。”这么说就把我们分开了。“这让我成为同性恋了，不是吗？”

 

是啊，基的跟什么似的，老实说。“不知道，”我对他说。“你说过你是直的。”你还说过愉悦没有界限的。

 

他安静了一会儿。我不知道他在想些什么，因为现在黑的跟撒旦的屁眼似的，我看不到他做出的是什么表情。但他动了动，毯子扯了扯，然后他低声说，“我想那只是因为你吧。”

 

我不知道他那是什么意思。他可以表达说我是这儿周围的唯一一个基佬，那是不是真假都不是很重要。我从未细想过我的性向，因为我对它就毫无疑问过。性就是性。跟男人和女人没关系。—粗率地说，艾伦也能说我是他唯一的例外。这是个很蹩脚的恭维。他只是说我是他的第一个。我不应该想其他那么多的。

 

“别陷进去，”我说。（我不确定我是对他说还是对我自己说的。）

 

“好的。”他停顿。犹豫不决。“你有没有想过要逃出去？”这是个没头没脑的问题，不过它没有使我感到惊讶。有时候奥鲁欧会无心的提起那个话题，然后我会顺着说下去。

 

“—没有。”为什么要从一个给你提供食物，衣服，和庇护所的地方逃跑？为什么要从这样一个保护你不让外界反过来伤害你的王国里逃出去？“怎么，你在想那个吗？”

 

他呼吸一窒。“我不知道。”我等他继续，但他没再多说下去；他仅仅只是向我的肩膀贴过来。我同样不知道那意味着什么，但我不想去查明。我让他安静的呆在那儿，然后没过多久，他睡着了，因为我能听到他轻轻的呼吸和感受到他胸膛的起伏。

 

我在做什么。

 

为什么他会在这里。

 

这是个该死的监狱塞满了该死的罪犯。我们并非寻常意义上的罪犯。我们是被这个社会所最为惧怕的，因为我们是人们所不能理解的那类。我们是群精神病患，连环强奸犯，同类相食十恶不赦的人。糟的不能再糟，有些人会说。为什么艾伦会在这儿？因为人们不会懂得他是在保护别的人。他们不知道这是个野兽相食的世界。如果艾伦那时不做出些什么，他就一无所有了。你怎么能把一个称之为野兽，当他所做的仅仅只是为了活下去？

 

恨意是强壮的。

 

当人们不明白时，他们就恐惧，然后最终，他们憎恶。在他们开始在某个因素下开始恨意，他们就会恨上所有因素。然后突然之间，你不再是一个人类，你甚至也不是个罪犯。你是个怪物。然后事实是，人们越多的称呼你为怪物，你就越相信他们所说的。

 

说不定我的脑子坏掉了。

 

说不定我他妈的失心疯了。

 

说不定我们都他妈的疯掉了。

 

就只是因为我们想要过上一个快乐的生活。

 

但我想对于不再是人类的人类来说，已经没什么幸福快乐可言了吧。

 

为什么他会在这儿。他不该在这里的—在这所监狱里。他不是个怪物。他从来就不是。为什么这么说？因为他让我的心脏重新跳动起来。因为他让我又一次睁开眼睛。因为他是第一个让我他妈的这么快乐的人。我不知道他是怎么做到的。我甚至不知道他有没有这样做过。但他闪露出那该死的愚蠢的微笑，我诅咒他因为我想要对他也笑回去（但我从没做过）。为什么他会在这里。他不应该在这里—在我的床上。他值得拥有幸福。他值得第二次机会。他值得一切，还有我他妈的什么都给不了他，因为我什么也没有。

 

这让人沮丧，因为，在同时，我不想让人们把他带走。我不想让他们把他变成一个令人作呕的骗子。如果这堕落腐败发生的话，我想要成为那个负责的人。我想要在纠正他去明白我所明白的—但可能那太过了。他是那个天使；我是那个恶魔。

 

沾满血的恶魔。

 

猩红。

 

说到红色，我最近见到的红色太多了。它们断续闪现着。猩红的天空。腥红的云朵。猩红的雨。我在之前就都见到过他们。猩红的风暴。飓风。毁灭。我从没有过这么多的噩梦。红色的垃圾。尘土。红色的手。可那并不意味着什么。红色的手。红色的手。红色的手。

 

红色的刀片。

 

（怪物。）

 

我梦到过这一次。我没有多想它，因为我记不大清它是讲什么的了。所有我所记得的就是抓过某人的胳膊然后挤压上去。我只梦到过一次，所以我不知道那都是谁的胳膊。

 

但我知道那不是艾伦的。或许那就是件好事情。或许不。无论是什么，我不去想它。

 

我让我自己陷入睡眠，然后当我再次动了下，是早晨了。

 

有多少个早晨了，自从我开始在某人身旁过醒来？三个？四个？不，这比那要长，但我要去相信谁的呢？我没太有时间概念。我甚至都记不起来我有多少包烟了。我变的紊乱起来。条理不清起来。还有我不喜欢这样子。我需要我原有的秩序回来，尽管我不知道有没有回来的可能，因为在艾伦和我一起走向淋浴间冲澡时，这混账滑掉了他的肥皂然后撞向我，我们双双跌倒在地。他在我上方，然后这他妈的很疼，可他既没有动弹我也没有把他推下去。相反的，他向下看向我，然后他的眼睛找到了我的嘴。他眼睫颤动时我知道他想要做什么。我知道他需求些什么当他倾下来去——

 

我的心脏撞击着。很快。我的呼吸停驻，缓缓的扫过去。

 

我推开他。

 

他僵住了。

 

“从我身上下来。”我几乎喘不过气。

 

“就这一次——”

 

（片刻的红色闪过。）

 

我把我的双腿环住他的身躯，然后没有多余反应的，我换了我们的姿势。现在坐在他的肚子上，我瞪着他。他回望过来，他的眼睛大睁着，他的嘴巴张开着。我不受任何干扰的。“永远不要朝下看着我。”因为在这些淋浴器间发生过什么，然后我不想——

 

“没—没问题。好。你能…能放开我吗？”

 

恐惧无误地呈现在他眼睛里面，我意识到我的手正环着他的脖颈。我不记得放在那上过，但无论怎样他们就在那儿。它们怎么会到那里去的。它们什么时候到那里去的。怎么会。什么时候。怎么会。什么时候。怎么会——

 

我几乎要伤到他了。

 

“我不好。”收回手，我站起身。眩晕击中了我，然后有那么一秒，我觉得我自己在下坠——但我没有；我站的笔直笔直，然后艾伦在看着我。

 

“你还好吗？”

 

“—还好。”

 

我知道这是个谎言。他知道这是个谎言。但我们中没人提起。我们继续洗澡。有时候我感觉他眼睛落在我身上，可每当我看过去，他就会看向一旁。我的一部分想要去说些什么，但我没有。歉意并未抵达我的脑海。

 

那晚，我一个人睡。哦或者，我一个人躺着。焦躁之下睡眠是不会来登门拜访的。然后是艾伦并不均匀的呼吸，他也在同样状态之下。我好奇他在想些什么。他感觉怎样。他再度后悔了？他感到尴尬吗？为什么我要想到他？为什么我会在意？我不该在意的。我不应该，可我—

 

“我想要去看大海，”突然间我说道。“我想要去看这世界无穷无尽的部分。”

 

他什么也没有说，但他的确停下了呼吸。对面，一道光扫过我的脸。我装作去睡。光移开，然后一刻钟后，我听到了他的声音。

 

“没什么是无穷无尽的。”

 

我真的是太熟悉这段对话了。“没什么就是无尽的。”

 

有一次的，他没有搭腔，但我知道我被原谅了，因为第二个早上，一切又回到正轨。我们去参加点名。我们吃早餐。我们做杂务。我们同抽一根烟（一根烟，因为艾伦就抽了一口，又呛了，然后给了我）。在晚餐时，一切看上去和正常一样。接着我意识到某些不一样的东西：人们在看着。大体上，他们总是看着，但出于某些原因，我感觉上是他们有好长一段时间没有看了。这是他们给予某些偏离常态时通常的眼神。打探意味的注视。跃跃欲试地注视。有什么要发生了，然后这张桌子上的就包括在其中。

 

他们知道一些我所不知道的。

 

艾伦看上去并未察觉。（可能是我妄想吧。）他就坐在我对面，吃着他自己准备的晚餐。（可我在妄想些什么哪？）当他捕捉到我的视线，他询问哪儿出了毛病。我告诉他哪儿也没有，因为并没有什么出了问题。只是目光—这些窥视的目光—密谋着的，窥视着的目光。

 

他们在期待着些什么。

 

当一段时间以前艾伦第一次坐在我的桌子前时，他们就给了我们那种完全一致的目光。他们想要争斗。他们想要揍的鲜血四溅。—但为什么？娱乐目的？他们已经无聊了？不。我们不提那个。是别的什么。我能感觉到它。

 

在第二天空隙里，我得到了差不多的答案。

 

他的名字叫做奥鲁欧·博萨德：看上去病恹恹的，脑子里空空如也。一个闭不住的嘴巴全凭那条舌头指引。为了这种猪狗不如的生活他心甘情愿什么都做。他会传闲话，可他不向轻信者多嘴。骄傲。这置他于死地。

 

奥鲁欧把我拉到一边然后，用小到不能再小的声音，问我，“你在卖吗？”一开始，我不知道他妈的他在嘶嘶说个啥（秘密不会保留；留得住的只有愚蠢），但之后我明白过来。卖，哈？这都多长时间了。在耗子之前，在那件事之前，我是卖过东西—埃尔文告诉过我的东西。那有一段时间了，不是吗？

 

一切回归于平常，可这也太平常了吧。

 

“我什么也没有，”我告诉他。

 

有时候我会忘掉我告诉奥鲁欧的好多事情。事实。谎言。真的。假的。他就像块海绵一样吸收着全部的信息，然后他就像把自己挤干一样把这些消息流走出去。这是个循环—一个自尊自大的得到和给予间的循环。这儿有需要学到的一课：什么都知道不会使你成为一个聪明的人；只会让你成为那个卖弄聪明的人。然后这儿是个事实：卖弄聪明的人不会思考，因为他们不认为自己需要思考。他们以为已经知道了一切的一切，可事实是，他们只知道黑色，和白色。他们并不知道灰色的地带。

 

“我跟他们说了你有的。”他真的说得太多了。

 

“你都告诉谁了？” 他的嘴角僵住了。

 

“就几个吧。”

 

“你有告诉他们我的名字吗？”

 

“它说漏嘴了。”

 

说漏嘴了。

 

对他而言，他的证词是清白无辜的。对我，他的话是致命的。我想去揍他。我想要把他踹倒在地让他承受着，但我没有，因为他就是卖弄聪明的人—他不知道他都做了什么。所以没再有其他暴力的想法，我转身，然后我对他说，“别让它再漏出去了。”然后我把他落在后面只希望他开始好好用脑子想想，因为一旦他开始去想的时候，他就不会停下来。他会想啊想啊想啊想到他就是那个使得我身陷囵圄的人。

 

一只小鸟告诉我们你在卖我们想要的东西——

 

这儿没有秘密了。

 

这儿只是无知而已。

 

奥鲁欧总会是那只“小鸟”的。

 

我应该知道的。

 

 

 

 


	12. 谦卑(Humility)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 监狱守则＃-5:不要把你的信仰寄托在别人之上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 尽可能多的。。尽快的。。把存货都丢上去吧
> 
> 作者拖着不更那是她的事，我再忸怩就不像样了
> 
>  
> 
> *真正的艾利部分！真正的艾利部分！！真正的艾利部分！！！  
> 重要的话一定要说三遍

逃跑是一项选择，但没人会真去选。这儿有两个它的原因：1）他们后悔他们所做过的事然后他们在这里是为了忏悔。或者2）他们宁可生活在这种炼狱里也不想接受相应的惩罚。监狱是一个无尽的虚空的漩涡，有着焦躁的陷阱和流窜的恶灵，而且还是精神上的孤立和情绪上的黑暗境地。外面的世界，另一方面，是无尽的不存在的差别和不被理解的道德迷宫。一致性成为生存下去的关键，然后如果没了一致性，就会被送上审判席。问问这儿的其他人，他们就会告诉你他们更倾向于前者。

 

尽管我们都彼此孤立开来，监狱这儿还是有个共识的：我们不去批判，因为我们都心照不宣。我们的思想集中，如果这儿有什么有关于在这个世界上好好呆下去的鬼话的话，那就是了。这儿的每个人都应该明白，谁牵扯了什么，是心知肚明的。最坏的情况来讲，只是一种毫无慰借的归属感。难道这不是每个人都想要的吗？归属，然后被接纳？

 

当然了。

 

从这儿逃出去说不定很容易。把监狱和外界隔开的只有三道围墙：第一道把我们圈在院子里；第二道围绕着整个建筑物；然后第三道在所占地的边际上。如果他们想的话每一个人都能爬上前两堵，然后如果拼尽全力就能越过通上电的第三堵，但还没有人那样做过。不是说我们不聪明（我们中有些是蠢货）；是因为我们不想回到我们不属于的世界里。但你看到了，艾伦是那个意外。当他谈到逃跑时，他还谈及了他想要和米卡莎跟阿明一起生活下去。他属于外面的世界（和他们一起）。他并不真的属于这儿（和我）。

 

还有那不该那么伤感的。

 

因为它总该是那样的。

 

他属于那些不但能理解并且接受他的人们，也是为了他自身好处考虑。在监狱里，我们除了我们自己谁也不会多鸟上一眼，因为这儿谁也不重要。我们是那些被驱逐的，把自私自利当作是活下去的法则。还有没有什么能改变它的；一旦你屈服于你的恶魔，你就放逐了你的天使。

 

但可能那就只有我而已。

 

当我说我想去看海洋—这世界无尽的部分—我就是那个意思。我想去看那最初的自然，平淡无奇毫无色泽的世界，与质朴美丽和斑驳相距甚远的那个。我不想看到第三天看到的事物：人。我不想看到他们定义海洋是什么时的反应。不是所有的事物仅仅是黑与白。海洋也不仅仅只是水。一个人不仅仅只是一个人类。我们是事物的余象。人类。动物。野兽。活着。呼吸。死亡。把我们定义成某种明确的事物是一个人所能犯下最蠢的错误，因为我们会证明你错了。我们永远会证明你错了。

 

那样来说，我是谁？

 

什么也不是。

 

艾伦是谁？

 

一切。

 

无视这些构架并不是那样简单，尽管来说。艾伦是名人类。我是个动物。我们都是野兽。艾伦在活着，我还在呼吸。我们都已经死了。当我这么说，我不受所限，因为没有什么是灰色地带的；我对此烂熟于心—可那只是自欺欺人。实际上，我迷失了。

 

然后我不喜欢迷失的感觉。我不喜欢对我不该感到无知的事情一无所知。但看吧，知道对于我而言是多么虚伪。当我在这个早晨独自醒来，我什么都没想—可能艾伦只是去做早饭去了。可能就是那样，但不是的，不仅只是那样。当艾伦对我说他见了他的代理人去探讨在他案子上的错误时，我想到了它的种种—可能无期不再是无期。我知道这样会有的可能性，可对它的一无所知刺痛了我。在那之后我开始不理会他。

 

已经三天了。

 

他都还没注意到。

 

但我一切照旧：我起床，我洗澡，我去点名，我吃早饭，我忙我的事，我在间隙中休息，我吃午饭，我抽了几根烟，我坐着，我吃晚餐，我去睡觉，我睡着。我的日常生活陷入定式，尽管有时我会打破。有时候我不去洗澡，有时候我什么也不吃，有时我不去睡觉。

 

有时我清醒的躺在床上，试图去阻止我的想法以至于我能去理解它们。

 

已经五天了。

 

他仍旧没有注意。

 

然后我知道为什么：他认为一切都理所应当无论我骂他还是叫他'阳光'。他不去体味我的咒骂是要出口伤人的。他没有去想每一个我给他的昵称背后的含义。

 

十天了。

 

监狱守则＃5:不要把你的信仰寄托在别人之上。不是所有人都会去明白的。

 

十一天了。

 

但那没关系的。

 

十二天。

 

他用不着去明白，因为有时候无知是福祉。

 

在第十三个晚上，他爬到我的床上来。在第十四个早晨，我在他之前醒了。监狱里除了一些鼾声和艾伦的呼吸声以外一片寂静。静的足以使我再度入睡，但我没顺从。相反的，我翻过身来看艾伦胸膛沉着的起落。（我还活着。他还在呼吸。我们都已经死了。）他如此安宁，但我只能心疑他是否真的平静。他的思绪会困扰他吗？他的头脑会扰乱他吗？—他是不是都和我一样？我怀疑。他是人类的希望。他散发出人类自然美好的光。我是人类最强。我积攒了足够多的力量以对抗同样人类自然的丑恶的那面。

 

我动了动，然后他动弹。我又动了下，然后他醒来。他睡眠很浅。

 

“早安，”他嘟囔。“你起早了。”

 

“睡不着。”

 

他释出一声哈欠然后把他的鼻子埋入我的肩窝。“难捱的夜晚？”

 

我耸肩。睡眠对我而言从未那样简单。过去，是因为凉意的浸袭。现在，是因为热度的补助。艾伦向上看着我。在他注视着我的表情时他的眼睛敬畏地大睁着。过了会儿，他又沉回我的肩膀然后闭上眼睛。他吐息，然后有一会儿没说话。当我重又听到他的声音，是含糊不清的。“你有想过逃跑吗？”

 

“你已经问过我那个了。”

 

停顿。“但你想过它吗？”

 

“当然。”说谎毫无必要。

 

“你要去做它吗？”

 

“不。”

 

他坐起身。看着我。“为什么不？”这是不应该被问出来的。这问题就是其中之一。为什么不？太多原因了。“如果你去试就有可能会成功。”

 

就是那刻我意识到，当他谈及逃跑时，他是在说我。你有想过它吗？你要去做吗？如果你试就有可能成功。全部都是我。“我们”不复存在了。然后我想我知道为什么，可第一次的，我不想是正确的。第一次的，我不想去明白隐含的信息。第一次的，我想对我不该知道的东西毫不知晓。我想要他证明我错了。他以前从来就是这么做的，所以为什么不现在也这样？—哈。这就是那个'为什么不'的问题。

 

“你还好吗？”他用我一贯总是憎恶的关心语调问我。

 

“是啊。”

 

“你确定？”

 

我需要用愉悦来缓解痛苦，所以想都不带想的，我摁着他的胸膛把他压回床上。他发出一声声响，但我没让那阻止我。我翻上去跨坐在他腰际上。一阵矛盾冲突过的战栗袭来——他的惊讶遇上我的面无表情——但过了一会儿，那战栗无影无踪。不论怎样，在我俯下身来时他仍旧紧张着。

 

“里维，你这是在——”

 

“操我，”我在他耳边吐息。“我想要你来操我。”然后我想要那痛楚。

 

我期望着他去遵从我的指令，撕扯掉我的衣服把他的阴茎戳进我的里面。但他没那么做。相反的，他只是瞪着眼，他的嘴分开着，不知所措。出于某些理由，那让我泄气。

 

“你有没有听见我说的？”我稍稍向后靠了靠以至于我能让我的屁股摩擦上他的腹股沟。“我想要你的那话儿。”

 

“我方才就听见你说了。我—会被看守抓到的。—我们不应该，嗯，等到晚上没人看见的时候？”

 

“谁在乎？”我又一次抬起屁股，然后回应般的，他呻吟起来。感到愉悦，我继续，“我饥渴的不行了，还有我要你的小弟弟到我里面，所以那怎么样？”前半句是个谎言；后半句不是。我不想要性；我只是想被操到我没办法再思考下去。然后因为艾伦就在这儿，他是最佳候选。

 

只要他不拒绝。如果他拒绝，我就去找埃尔文（恶心也比什么都没有强）。

 

“我不认为—你…确定你现在想要做这个吗？”他抓住我的臀部稳固住我。“我们可以等之后做。这用不着现在就要。”

 

去你妈的。这跟你没一点关系。这只是我和我的需求。“对的，我现在就要。”他挪开他的手所以我就能沿着他纤细的身体滑下去。在他换为一个更为舒适的体位时，我把我的鼻子埋进他腹股沟处然后吸入他的气味。嗯哼。不错。我不知道他用的是什么隐秘的肥皂（或者他压根有没有用过），但他闻上去太他妈棒了。麝香味，尘土味，还有那汗味几欲使我发狂。我想要更多。濡湿我的下唇，混乱中我从他的禁锢中拉扯出他的下体，当我用我的嘴弄湿它的头部时，我的手游移到下方去安抚我自己的。这儿没太多我偏爱的，但我喜欢把他吸出来。我喜欢他沉重的阴茎压在我舌头上的感觉，还有我喜欢当我离近他阴部迎面而来的强烈气味。我喜欢的他妈的在血液涌向下部时一阵阵晕眩。

 

他的手指在我发间穿梭，然后我向上看过去。他的头向后仰着。他在咬着嘴唇。我随着湿漉的一个声响移开了我的嘴，然后当我套弄他到完全硬起来时，我说道，“让我听到你。”他挺向我的手可没发出声音。“让我听到你，”我重申道。我的声音抬高了一个度，在我收回手扯下我的裤子和内裤时毫无意识。寒冷浸过我赤裸的皮肤，但体内挫败的热度让我颤抖起来。我想要他的鸡巴狠狠戳透我。我想要他的精液和我的血混在一起。但我知道比不做任何准备更好的。

 

“看着我，”我对他说。在他抬起头来看清我时，我迅速地朝床尾移过去。从那儿，我探到床垫底下取出一小瓶油来（一年前埃尔文的恩惠）。当我在我的手指上倾倒下一堆时，我向后靠向床柱然后展开我的腿。我的舌头夹在嘴唇之间，品味着这苦涩而甜美的空气。艾伦看着，他的视线里欲望要超过屈辱。然后我开始继续。我握住我的阴茎，沿着突出的血管一路涂抹上那些油膏，然后，随着一声释放的呻吟，我开始在他面前上演一出戏目。我缓慢的套弄着我自己，然后加快，接着用尽全力，在我的触碰下我变的越来越敏感起来，我的脚趾也蜷缩的越来越紧。我咬住嘴唇在他注视的快感下亵渎着自己，然后在他最终发出了某句完整的，他说，“用你的手指。”

 

所以我做了。在我的眼睛锁住他的，我让我的手受牵引下沉下去。我喜欢我施加在他身上的控制。我喜欢他的身体在我的入口夹住我中指指尖时的绷紧。我喜欢他的视线目不转睛的凝视着眼前色情的景象而无法偏离。我喜欢他在我按压着那圈肌肉直到我的我整根手指都消失在我体内时他的抽气。

 

“你喜欢那个，对吧？”

 

我深浅戳刺下的糜糜之音根本比不上他的呻吟，“他妈的是的。”

 

我假装我的手指就是他的阴茎，但那远远不够。我想要被充满。我想要感受到当他缓缓沉入我体内时他勃起上突起的血管在我内壁上的摩擦。操，我想要他在我里面。我想要他和我融为一体。我想要他成为我的。一根手指不够。舔舔嘴唇，我沿着床柱下垂然后把我的大腿分的更开。我又推进另一根手指，然后该死的，被撑开的感觉棒极了。

 

“看看你要对我做出些什么？”我说，呼吸紧窒。“看看你把我变成了一个多么欠操的婊子，正眼巴巴地渴望着你那大鸡巴？”我知道他喜欢我那样讲，因为在这些肮脏的语句离开我嘴巴时，他握住他的底部接着开始套弄起来。我没有丝毫犹豫去跟上他的步调。当他在他手中挺动时，我在我的手指上干着自己。再一次，我假装那是他的阴茎，然后在一些时候，那起到了作用，因为我正看着他手的移动，怎样在他的长度上来来回回。直到他开始喘气说他要到了我才停下假装。我不想被他的手取代了。

 

抽出我的手指，我抓过那一小瓶油然后爬到了他之上。他的手当即停下了。“我们是不是应该，嗯..用个避孕套或是别的什—”

 

“住嘴，”我在用一大堆油覆住他的阴茎时说。“我想要你狠狠干我。”我想要他成为极少数拥有这个快感去那样做的人。

 

他没再争夺。“好的。”然后就那样，我拍开他的手然后握住他的底部。我引着我撑开的洞口到它的顶部，然后在皮肤触碰上去的那一刻，我战栗起来。

 

“你之前这样干过吗？”他在我把他的勃起推进我体内时问我。“你真的...太紧了。”

 

谢你了，你这观察力超群的混球。

 

“你总是这么毁掉气氛吗？”发出一声轻轻的'嘁'，我沉到他抽动着的长度的底部，然后当我完全被占满时，他刺耳的喘息着。我没给他喘上来气的机会，尽管。因为这只是有关于我和我的需求。我稍稍动了动去适应这种塞满，然后一旦我可以忍受时，我抬起我的身体然后压了下去。他彻底沦陷了。

 

“里维，操—别动，我——”

 

我又动了一次。

 

“里—里维——”

 

这就对了。说出我的名字。他妈的把它尖叫出来。

 

“你喜欢吗？”我重又让我自己跌落在他的阴茎上，然后相应的，我听到当我们肌肤撞击发出的令人愉悦的声响。“你喜欢那个吗，阳光？你喜欢我在你漂亮的鸡巴上这么操着我自己吗？”

 

“是—是啊…我喜欢。”我也喜欢。上帝，我也喜欢。

 

我猛地向前，他的阴茎从我体内滑了出去。他靠过来，想要做些不疼不痒的举动，但又一次的，我制止了他。我的手捂上他的嘴巴然后把他推回去。他的眉毛蹙起，但他没再继续。在我们的呼吸相隔不到寸许间，我把手伸到我的后方然后把他湿答答的长度握在手中。我牵引着它到我的股缝中，对着我渴求着的洞口，但我没让它进去。我让他的阴茎反复撞击过我的入口。我那样来捉弄着他。我喜欢捉弄，因为它给我占主导权的力量，但当我不再能把持的住我自身的力量时，它到了的时候背叛了我。

 

他的阴茎重又把我填满。我觉得充实，然后这很让人心满意足。如果我能在他该死的鸡巴上坐上一整天，我会的，但我不能够，因为他在轻浅地向上挺动着然后无声地乞求我去动。所以我动了，但很明显，我动的还不够快。他攀上我的屁股，然后没有提醒的，把他的整根都戳了过去。这把我的呼吸都顶出来了，而且他根本不打算让我喘上气。他的节奏很快；他的挺进挺出毫无怜悯，然后操，那感觉很棒。我们的皮肤连续的击打在我们的喘息变的交错时成了背景音乐。还有操他的，当我朝下看看到他的阴茎消失又出现，我几乎就要到了。炙热他妈的难以忍受。

 

我强迫我双眼紧闭。

 

我放手，然后我任由他来掌握。

 

他就是那样的操着我。又快又生猛的。就像我想要的那样。（我是名人类。他是个动物。我们都是野兽。）

 

我不能想太多，但在想到当下举动几欲把我耗干时，我只能想这么多了。

 

“哦，老天，艾伦。”

 

他是我的光。

 

“你太棒了。”

 

他是我的救赎。

 

“操，我要到了。”

 

我不想要他离开我。

 

这儿是一道火星攥紧了我胃部的一块儿。这儿是从我的脊柱延伸到我指间的炸裂开来，它们变得麻木迟钝。第一次的，我不看到一团漆黑或是猩红：我看见的是白色。这儿是随着我的心跳悸动着的白色，然后当它开始消散的时候，我感觉我自己正在神志边缘游离。眨眼，我看到艾伦在向我伸出手去；又眨一次眼，我什么都看不到了。我在镇定下—我所目及之处只有黑暗。我感觉我在跌落，但知道这种跌落的感觉只在我脑海中。我他妈什么都看不见，所以我怎么知道我到底有没有在往下落？

 

轻柔的摇动扰乱了平静。我什么都没有想直到我听到一个声音在叫着我的名字。这是再熟悉不过的既不是粗哑的，也不是平滑的，也不刺耳，也不轻柔的。

 

“里维。”

 

在无边无际虚空的漩涡里，我看到一小道光。

 

“里维，醒醒。”

 

在过去的每一秒里，它变的越来越大越来越大也愈发明亮。我就是在往下落，没错的。

 

“到了点名的时间了，嘿。”

 

我的呼吸在我的喉咙里塞住，在我穿过那道光抵达最低点时。我猛地醒过来，然后突然间，我又能看见了。艾伦在朝我倾过来。我眨眼，我看的更清晰了。艾伦的眼睛是富有侵略性的绿色，还有他的嘴唇是暗粉红色的。

 

“你还好吗？”他问道。他的手指在我的脖子上游移，就像是在检查是否脉搏还在或者没准是一处淤青。

 

“我…”词汇在我的舌尖变的陌生。“…感觉不到我的身体了。”

 

他没有笑，不过他露出了一抹怜惜的笑意。“对不起，我会—我下次会慢下来的。”下次。我真的太喜欢它听上去的样子了。“但我们得先去点名。来，抓住我的肩膀。”我照做了，然后他从床上帮我下来让我双脚着地。我的膝盖因压力而打弯，但无论如何的，他都支撑着我。我们蹒跚地走到了队列里。每个人都在看着，但没人看上去有疑惑。我有感觉他们已经知道发生什么了。但那没关系。如果他们知道，那他们就能假定艾伦就是我的了。

 

点名之后是早餐，但和去餐厅相反的是，艾伦带我回到了我们的牢房，这之后他让我躺下，然后告诉我他会带吃的回来。他离开了我身边，但就像他许诺过的一样，他托着两个餐盘回来了。他把一个递给我然后为他走了这么久而道歉。我没有回答。我们在沉默中进食着。食物尝起来很恶心—不是因为换季—只是因为我还没有刷牙。不用说，我的嘴巴一定不太干净（尽管不必要的很舒适）。

 

或者其他的，第十五天来了又走了。

 

他没有提起我们共度的早晨，所以我也不。

 

在第十七天的黄昏，我意识到人们又开始看了。我不知道为什么他们要看（或者就好像他们有停下来不看的，那样来说），但很快我查明了：今天是香烟日。早饭在混沌中过去；杂务也跟着过去了。没人看起来闷闷不乐，然后那很能理解。我记不起我们上次过香烟日了，所以这些狗娘养的没准儿正要为他们手里拿到那几条湿了裤子呢。

 

队列很长，但我不介意。整个时间都是艾伦在说话，然后不像以往，我真的有在听他的喋喋不休。他说起监狱里食物的质量还有他个人的对更好的肉和更新鲜的蔬菜的要求。还有，他建议相应的取消掉香烟日，然后我忍不住为那个撒鼻息。就算那个实行了，我们这些犯人也不会乐意。我们需要我们的烟。而且，我们不喜欢打破传统。

 

在我们拿到烟往外面走的时候，每个人都在等着。我打开我的那包然后抽出一根烟给了艾伦（没必要我们俩的都打开，因为我们迟早会共享）。他拿出一根，然后我给自己拿出一根，我看到一小点不定的火光和一缕直截了当的烟从艾伦那个方向传过来。我的手僵在半空中。

 

他在向我叫嚣。

 

——不。 这儿没可能的。

 

艾伦只是蠢到不了解传统而已。

 

或至少，那是我在直到有什么发生了之前想的：在我余光里，我看到有什么动起来，然后在我转过头去确认什么发生的时候，我的王座开始摇摇欲坠——然后碎裂开来。

 

我周围所有的犯人们都点燃了他们的烟。

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我的妈我觉得我翻译出那句“然后在我转过头去确认什么发生的时候，我的王座开始摇摇欲坠——然后碎裂开来。”那画面感——以后我要为这个撸张图来，没错就是计划通
> 
>  
> 
> 其实这篇文催生我翻译念头的除了精彩程度还有就是当时看得太急切有很多不明白的地方，我想看过原文的人应该都会有这个心理吧，这篇文章中的利威尔神志的确有问题，仔细看他很多话都有讲不通和矛盾的地方，还有因为艾伦的原因情绪波动太大所以；w；
> 
> 总之这篇文章就是我三月底四月初（才）看到的，然后我整个人都wtfwtfwtfff了you know what I mean
> 
> 还有，虽然这不能像国内网站一样贴授权的但是翻译和发布出来的授权我的确有，虽然这个时候才说
> 
> 还有什么..对，原作者还整理出了一份Junkyard Dogs的BGM出来，在8tracks上不知道方不方便看 大概就是sixx：A.M.和Skillet的几首（去听吧！这两个乐队真心超赞！）。还有我也好想把我翻译时的bgm弄一份出来啊_(:3_
> 
> 对了不知道作者在愚人节那天弄出来的一篇这文章的fake ending有没有人看过。。其实是个挺喜感的HE啦，我也翻译一下？不过在这里放不了，我放我tumblr上好噜_(:3_


	13. 勤奋(Diligence)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 监狱守则＃－6：不要相信任何人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文更新了！  
> 那我还有什么理由拖着呢～  
> 在这里说一下，很抱歉这一星期可能都不会更新了，翻译的这个家伙在参与一个狗屎调研忙的没时间了(´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)不过还是谢谢支持！！  
> 下周一定一定回来！！

我的拳头总要比我的舌头有力的多。我做，但我不会说，因为行动往往更有力量。人们光凭嘴皮子是赢不了的；赢得是那些结结实实出拳的人。暴力解决不了任何问题，但我能告诉你那会引起注意。你只是尖叫的话没人鸟你，可一旦你出手—一旦你挥出拳踢出脚—他们就会服服帖帖。令人嫌恶。两条腿的伪君子会鼓吹杜绝暴力，可一旦这儿就是暴力时，他们就会坐在最前排还捧着爆米花。人类就是想看别人不好过。还有我是谁，能去否认他们这样的特权？

 

这很荒唐。

 

他始终是我不去轻易拿起的瓷器，但去他妈的，当我的拳头遇上他的下巴，我感受到汹涌而至的欢愉—就好像我体内有什么挣脱了牢笼了般。是释放，也是解脱。是最初最原始的力量。当我的拳头遇上他的下巴，他全然震惊住。他的烟从他的嘴里掉落，在他踉跄后退过去然后捂住了他的脸。他的眼睛瞪的大大的—这次不再堆积着欲望，而是惊讶。困惑。惊愕。他问那是为了什么，安静的，轻声的，但我的答案除了无动于衷别无其他。我无法阻止我自己，我甚至不能思考。我做，但我不会说，因为无论如何都不会有人听得到我的声音。

 

这很荒唐，没错。

 

我在一场我已经毫无胜算的战争中苦苦支撑着。当所有人都在点烟回应艾伦时，他们在向他权威致敬。这儿没有争斗，所以我为什么会失控？为什么我想要他流血？因为我想要去毁掉他。我想要把他击碎然后把他打乱再以另一种混乱的方式拼凑起来。我想要去向他证明，向所有人，还有向我自己证明我不能被控制—我就是掌控提线木偶的人，他就是那个木偶。这儿没有其他的情况。我想要抹去所有质疑然后去重申我本应的地位，因为那是我仅存的东西了。 我只剩那个了。 不过可能这里还有别的。可能我只是利用这个借口去揍他然后弄伤他那张好看的脸蛋。可能我仅仅只想去看他的血，听到他的尖叫，去体会他的怒意。可能我只是想把他搞砸而已。

 

我从没说过我是个圣徒。

 

手不再是简单意义上的手掌；它们是拳头。它们送出去。那就是它们唯一的目的。去争夺，去赢，去征服。去诉求，去毁灭，去掌控。当我的拳头遇上他的下巴，一切感觉又对头起来。

 

他一动不动的看着我，不知所措。我朝他迈出一步；他后退一步。我几乎要笑出声来。他毫无能力。他是个懦夫，就凭这样还想想我发起挑战。多大的傻瓜。我很早以前就应该照他屁股上揣过去了。但相反于我纠结着我早该做的事，我直接照做了。

 

我抓起他一簇头发把他朝前扯过来。他叫嚷着，求我停下来，但我没有。我向他腹部猛踹一脚，然后在他弯下身子时，我屈起膝盖然后撞上那张漂亮的脸。他鼻血横流。我没有停下来。我的鞋跟踩他肩膀上，我把他推向地面（他就该属于那里）。我的手上火烧火燎它们在向我咆哮着去做啊，做啊，然后我做了。我把我的手指戳进他的眼眶然后感受到它们分泌的液体沿着我的手掌流下来。邪恶的看不到了。当他在痛苦中叫喊时，我放手然后后退一步，然后凭借我所有积攒在脚上的力气，我踹向他脑袋的一侧。邪恶的听不到了。我在我下方缩成一团，然后他的身体因恐惧而发着抖。我掌控了局面。我重重踏上他的胸膛，然后他喘出气。他的嘴唇张开，然后他乞求，上帝，他乞求起来，但我不会有任何怜悯。我很久以前就没有过它了。我重重踏向他的脸，使那层美丽彻底粉碎，然后把我的鞋跟按进他的嘴里。邪恶的说不出来了。

 

猩红色。

 

沾满了我的手。

 

我的脚。

 

他的咽喉下方。

 

到处都是。

 

我把他拎起来到我视线相等的高度。他看不见我，但我还能看到他。我把他看得一清二楚。我向前伸出手去，把我的手指塞进他的嘴巴里然后拽住他的舌头。他发出声音，但我扯过去。我想要把他的舌头扯出来。我想要它消失，然后他就不能再用他的言语哄骗我了，然后他就不能用他的誓言引诱我了。我想要把他的舌头拽出来，我想要它消失，我想要——

 

——但我没有做。

 

我什么都没有做，事实上。我就是站在那儿，让我的思绪不受控制地四下流窜。我没有探出身子，我没有让血四溅开来，我没有伤到他。我不傻；就像我说过的，这已经是我毫无胜算的战争。每一个人都已经认可了艾伦，然后我对那无能为力。当然，我能照着我的欲望办下去—我能挖出他的双眼，把他踹倒在地，然后让他受苦—但那样做能有什么好处呢？我不明智，但我不是傻瓜。

 

时局已经变了。

 

（可能朝向更好的方向。）

 

在我点燃我的烟时，我捕捉到艾伦在看着我。当我遇上他的视线，他的眉毛皱了起来。“你没事吧？”他问。我不知道这是他本能每次都这么问我或者是我就有那么好读懂—无论是哪个，他问了，然后我回答。

 

“我没事。”

 

“你看上去生气了。”

 

我总能轻而易举地掩盖自己的表情，所以我不知道他是怎么做到的。我不慎表露了吗？有什么在我的眼睛里背离了我无动于衷地神情吗？我又没有一面该死的镜子。我不知道，还有只要是艾伦，我就不在乎。他已经见到我今天早上最富有攻击性的状态了。他已经见到过我最糟糕的样子了。这儿真的没有什么我能瞒住他的了。如果他想看，他什么都会看到的。—但那并不意味着我想要把一切都展示给他看。如果我让他进来，如果我让他看到我所真实看到的，他就会离开。毫无疑问的，他会离开。

 

“我有吗？”

 

他盯着我看了一会儿，然后分开他的嘴唇去让一缕轻烟从齿间消散。“有点，是啊。”

 

“有些事突然从我脑袋里想起来，就这样了。”我不喜欢他引导我们谈话的方式。我不喜欢他提出问题做出假设的方式。（但同时，我喜欢那样。我很喜欢那样，因为第一次，我不是那一个主动伸出手去的。）

 

“它让你困扰。”这一次，它不再是一个问题；它是一个陈述。一个有力的陈述。他看透我了。“它是—是我做的吗？我说的吗？”犹豫。焦虑。我能清晰明白地听出他嗓音中的波动和担忧。然后那让我想。它是我做的吗？他那么问的方式让它听起来就好像是他知道他做了什么。如果它是的话，他的目的是什么？他的动机是什么？就在我以为我要把他探明的时候，他向我隐藏起来，然后又一次的，我被丢进一个知道和不知道的圈子里。

 

“不。”我看着一些犯人拿出他们的烟往回走去。他们看上去很轻松自在，可我知道他们的生活什么都不是。他们中有人有朋友有家庭回到他们身边。一些还要再证明自己的清白。然后这儿是艾伦，两者都有。然后这儿是我，毫无牵挂。我的家庭从来就不存在。如果我还有朋友，他们肯定已经死了。至于清白—我仅有的清白是我无知。我看着又有一些犯人回里面去，然后我想知道他们中还有多少人也毫无牵挂，可是令人伤感的现实击中了我。他们都在彼此聊着天。他们中有些人在笑（那声音在这些回廊里愈发频繁起来了）。他们在和其他人交朋友。然后这儿是我，无依无援。大体上，我还和艾伦说话，但我们不是朋友。我不知道友谊确切是什么，但我知道朋友们并不会想着—“把你杀了。”

 

“什么？”

 

我看向他。“我想的是把你杀掉。”罪恶感并没有缠上我，但后悔缠上了。当我说了那个，他的眉毛皱成一团，还有他的下巴绷紧。他现在对我了解的实在太多了。我不应让他进来的。我应该把他留在黑暗里。

 

可他接下来做了别的事：他拿出他的烟，停了那么短暂一会儿，然后说，“我很惊讶你还没有把我杀了。”他向上看去，一丝细小的笑意浮现在他的唇角。“什么在阻止着你？”

 

这是个好问题。

 

什么在阻止着我？

 

道德？狗屎。正义？像我会鸟它一样。

 

不，有什么正阻止着我的同时也是在诱惑着我的。它堆砌着墙壁封闭着情感。它把人拉进去又把他们推出来。—它是我想要他留在这儿的念头，只要他还在。

 

但他不需要知道那些有关于我的东西。他看到的和知道的都已经够多了。所以相反的，我说，“你蠢的下不去手。”更多的犯人走了进去。时间流逝。我的烟什么都不剩，只剩一块烟蒂。他在说着什么，但我没听进去。我还想着扭断他的脖子，折断他的脊柱，毁掉他的心脏—毁掉他，毁掉他，然后过了一会儿，我发现我自己说起话来。“你在想些什么？”因为他已经知道我在想些什么了，所以我想知道他想什么只会很公平。

 

他停下喋喋不休然后磨蹭着他的鞋跟。他的身体摇晃了一会儿，然后我又想到把他的腿也打断。然后他说，“我要回去了。”或者他没真的说；而是，他喃喃。

 

我扬起一条眉毛。“你没必要把那个也告诉我。回去就好。”那真的很重要吗？他总是做事不会告诉我声，所以—

 

“不，我要回家了。”他湿了湿干裂的嘴唇然后迎上了我的眼睛。“我要离开了。”

 

离开了？

 

哈，哈，哈..那可真荒唐。

 

这真他妈太荒唐了。 

 

“不要开那些玩笑。”扯开我的视线，我丢掉我的烟然后用的脚后跟把它碾碎。离开？哈。说得跟真的似的。他有无期徒刑呢。这儿没可能他走那么快。这儿没可能——

 

“我没有在开玩笑。”

 

我把烟碾到了土里。“你在开玩笑，”我说。

 

“为什么我要拿那个开玩笑？”在我的余光里，我看到他在朝我走来。“里维，我要从这里出去了。”当我听到我的名字，我抬起头来，然后我看到了它—他抬起来的眉毛，他眉间浅浅的褶皱—但什么使我产生困扰的是他的眼睛。他激动人心的，明亮的眼睛。他的声调可能会表现出不乐意，他的眼睛不会骗人。他很快乐。

 

他真的很快乐。

 

“你还好吗？”他听上去很关心，但我知道不会分心于其他。

 

监狱守则＃6：不要相信任何人，因为每个人都在说谎。然后那些看上去很关心的人是最滴水不漏的骗子。

 

“喜不自胜，”我告诉他。我都能尝到我舌头上的苦涩。“祝贺你，耶格尔。我希望你能看到海洋。”然后说完那些，我开始往回走。我想要去把他的样子他的蠢兮兮的笑容他该死的明亮眼睛统统烧掉。我想要他在记忆里消失。我想要他消失，就像他从未存在过一样。

 

“等等，里维，我——”

 

不要讲出我的名字。

 

不要告诉我让我去等待。

 

因为我等的足够久了。我等那么多年去等一个人来依靠上去。我已经浪费了我整个人生等着什么人来把我视为一个人而不是夜壶一样的东西用过即丢弃在一旁的物件。我等着，我等着，然后有那么一刻，我以为我找到那个人了——可现在那个人要我去等，然后我已经不想再去等待了。我等的耐心已经耗尽。我受够了希望。我已经不再关心了。

 

可笑的是，我从什么时候开始抱着希望了？我什么时候开始在乎了？我什么时候让我的围墙倒塌下来了？我不知道。我不想知道。然后发自内心的，我不应该知道。

 

把这些想法置之不顾对他的叫喊充耳不闻的，我往回走。一切看起来又脏了起来。地板还没有被洗刷。墙也没有擦干净。即使是空气都不干净。空气尝起来就像汗液和口水的混合。那些犯人闻上去就像有十年没有洗过澡了。这地方就像是沼气池。难怪艾伦很乐意到外面去。

 

艾伦。

 

我只能把他从我脑袋里赶出去一分钟的时间。

 

艾伦。

 

我恨那个名字，我恨和它相关的一切。

 

然后憎恨是强大的。这就是我一直告诫自己的。憎恨是强大的。强大的足以使我远离做出傻事，可同时，它又强大到足够让他停留在我的脑海。

 

他没有必要对我说。他只用离开就好，可看吧，他没有。他想去看我的反应。他想看到我受苦。他就和其他人一个样，不是吗？人们就是想看其他人不好过。有什么让他不一样起来？没有。一点也没有。然后—为什么该死的我的手在抖？为什么我的胃里正翻江倒海，如鲠在喉？这种困惑，失望，和愤怒的感觉到底是什么？

 

我应该杀了他的。

 

就像我应该杀了胡茬和另外两个废物一样。

 

我应该杀了他们的。我应该杀了他的。但我没有。有什么阻止了我，然后那东西又开始肆意噬咬起来。我摆脱不掉。我知道它就在那儿，我知道它靠着我最深处的私心生存，但我摆脱不掉。无论我多么努力，无论我做什么都—始终在那里。它始终在那儿。还有它不会走。它永远都不会离开。

 

我唯一想要它离开的东西执意不走。

 

我唯一想要他留下的人还是会离开。

 

我困惑，我始终是个罪人。骄傲把我带到这里。嫉妒交给我恨意。暴食给我想法。淫欲使我存活。贪婪把我推向前方。懒惰让我留在原地。还有怒意—怒意使我看清现状。它们展示给我的都是真实的感情：人们所去争夺的，人们所去抵抗的。它展示给我的人类动物的本性。

 

我应该杀了他的。

 

但我没有，因为我没有权利去夺走属于他的东西。他值得幸福。他值得从这里出去，回家，看大海。他值得这一切。我把那些从他那儿夺走是不公平的。（然后再一次的，什么时候生活变的公平起来了？）

 

艾伦。

 

（停下别去想他了。）

 

艾伦·耶格尔。

 

（该死的停下来吧。）

 

阳光。

 

（停下那个，该死的该死的。）

 

他得走。他现在就得走。有谁知道这双手还能干出别的什么来？有谁知道——

 

我翘掉晚餐然后抽了三根烟代替。从那时候起已经过了个把小时了，然后我觉得我没问题了。（呼吸。）我想我一切都好。（呼吸。）对的，我一切都还好。我最终会熬过去的。我什么都熬过来了，所以这不会是个例外的。

 

夜晚来临，然后宵禁越来越近了。我在我的牢房外面能呆多久呆多久，因为就算我没问题了，我不想见到他。可当到点了所有人都回到他们令人尊敬的床上去的时候，我也跟上来了。然后当我到那儿的时候，我试着不去看—试着保持我的视线低垂，但我做不到。我抬头，然后我看到在我上方空空如也的床铺。

 

他走了。

 

然后我甚至都没说再见。

 

不是说我想去。

 

不是说我在乎。

 

（可是这一次我很乐意去道别。）

 

那晚我独自睡着了，然后我被冻醒。我之前从未这么冷过。但那没关系的。我最终都可以适应过来的。这就是我起床时一直告诉我自己的话。我一直这么告诉自己，在我洗过澡然后去点名的时候。我一直这么告诉自己然后——

 

“艾伦·耶格尔。”

 

一定出现幻听了。

 

“到！”

 

一定产生幻觉了。

 

可是不，我在囚犯的海洋中视线搜寻过去。他通常站在我的身边，可今天，他站在队列的末尾。我斜眼看过去。这不可能的。他已经走了。为什么他在这儿？为什么他回来了？

 

他捕捉到了我的视线然后给我了一个小小的笑容。

 

让他滚蛋。

 

当我们最终解散去吃早饭时，我试着避开他，可他朝我走过来。在他散发着的光辉里，他朝我走过来，然后他对我说“早上好。”我不能说这是一个好的早上，但我也不能说它就是一个不好的，因为他还在这儿。出于某些理由，他还在这儿。

 

“我以为你走了，”我说。

 

“我周五走。”

 

“那是什么时候？”我惊讶于我的声音有多么稳定。

 

“从现在还有两天。”他吸进一口气，“我有一个要给你的东西—早餐之后。”

 

我视线没有转移。“我不饿。”

 

“你晚饭没吃。”

 

“那又怎样。”

 

他犹豫了一会儿，然后抓过我的手（我的拳头）然后领着我回到我们的牢房。在被栏杆所隔开的私密领地里，他坐到我的床铺上然后示意我过去。我坐下来。有一会儿他什么也没说，然后我说了：“你昨晚去哪儿了？”

 

“—另一间牢房。我想着你生气了，所以我不想去..硬挤进去。”他一定看见了我表情中闪过的质疑，因为他立刻接下去说道，“我想着—事实上，我从我..知道后就开始这么想了。”他清清嗓子然后动了下。“我想再次见到你，所以我想—操，我是说，我—”

 

“呼吸，艾伦。”

 

他吸气。“我会为你回来的。”

 

我皱起眉。“那是什么意思？”

 

“我们会一起看大海的。”那是个谎言。“我们会一起看这世界无穷无尽的部分。”那是另一个谎言。“这儿，我——”他手伸到衣衫里然后把他挂在脖子上的那把钥匙拽出来。有几秒，他紧紧的攥住它。那看上去就好像他在思忖着什么，但那会儿过去后，他摘下链子然后戴到了我的脖子上。“—我保证我会为你回来的，但到那以前，保证你会好好的保管它。”他在那钥匙上握紧。“只是我唯一的东西了。”

 

我看向那把钥匙。

 

然后我看向他的眼睛。

 

这次他没有说谎。

 

“好的，”我对他说。“我会好好保管它的。”

 

“你发誓？”

 

我用我的衣服裹住那个饰物。

 

“对啊。”

 

“发誓？”他重复，这次鲜明是敦促。

 

又一次的，我看向他。

 

他明亮的双眼。

 

他粉色的嘴唇。

 

我的阳光。

 

我的救赎。

 

然后我说，

 

“我发誓。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我今天进度一下子变慢不是因为今天是周一，而是..生理期整个人撂床上几乎躺了一天嗯。
> 
> 否则我会觉得这一章的名字挺适合我的orz  
> 当然也不是什么也没干！！我有很认真的把所有留言评论翻译成英文给at看的（。


	14. 施舍(Charity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 监狱守则＃－7:不要去低估某人离开你的能力。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(:3_为我不尽责地失踪道个歉orz
> 
>  
> 
> 第14章！这章信息量开创了本文的一个新高
> 
> 翻译的时候..我的天这章可真长啊orzorz
> 
> 还有结尾有彩蛋啦

监狱守则＃7:不要去低估某人离开你的能力。尽管信誓旦旦，人们的脚步仍不会停止。就像他说的：c'est la vie。这就是生活。没什么是无穷无尽的；无期徒刑要比一生要短。没什么就是无尽的；一个誓言只是一个上了锁的回忆。然后时不时地，那个锁会坏掉，继而誓言陨殆—而且，那种感觉就在誓言的内部徘徊着。困惑。痛苦。背叛。那就是一个愚蠢的，人们以寄托他们能找到什么人来改变道路的希望的圈子。比毫无可能要大点，他们永远不会找到那个人。还有他们也永远不会停下去搜寻那人。

 

几个月前，他来之前，我不是这些人之一。我把自己封闭起来。我任由一切发生。我没在活着，因为我找不到一个目标。然后他来了，而且就怀着向我发起挑战的念头即使连我的名字都不知道。现在，我的名字在他的舌尖听上去再甜美不过—而且反之亦然。我叫出“艾伦”有了它特定的令人舒适的方式。可能是那个翻滚的“R”，或者就是那个拖长的“N”。无论哪个，它听上去很可爱。但看到没有，连名字都不知道就是能让一切泰然处之的方式。如果我不知道那些名字，它们就不重要。但我知道他的名字，而且再熟悉不过。当我醒来，我看到我上方的床铺，我就会想到艾伦。当我进食，我看到这精心准备过的食物，我就会想到艾伦。当我入睡，我什么都看不到了，但我的一切都会浮现出来。

 

当他走了，如果他走了，我会看到什么哪？我的眼睛仍能适应光线，已足够接近现实。如果我幸运，一切都会恢复原样当我还是一个王的时候，当我感觉到冷的时候；如果不，一切都停留在改变过后的样子，看起来好了，看起来变糟了。当他走了，如果他走了，我会想些什么哪？我不想停驻在他不在的地方。我甚至不想留有他曾存在过的回忆，因为如果我还留有这些回忆，我会又一次的完全沦陷进困惑，痛苦以及背叛的圈子里去。我不想和那些愚蠢的人相提并论。我想停下一直在对那个人的搜寻；我甚至不想再去尝试。然后我唯一能做到的方式就是我对一切都放手。

 

如果我让他走。

 

可是他都不想不出声地走掉。

 

他还有今天和明天，而且他想做的就是让人去记住他的名字。我想要他走，从这里出去去羞涩地融入社会里去，可那不是他想要的。他想要举办一个派对，每个人都召集过来然后去宣布他的告别辞—还有他做到了。太阳消失在地平线，他带来了食物，然后每一个人都围上来。即使是埃尔文都来了。我不知道为什么这混蛋会在这儿—可能是因为这些吃的，可那都称不上好。平淡无味。什么都吃上去没味道。就算是他们提供的红酒（见鬼的艾伦是怎么说服他们能有红酒的？）也平淡无味。提都不用提的，它看上去跟屎一样。鸡肉被烤糊了。土豆被烧焦了。什么看上去都糟透了。

 

就这样人们还在向他道贺，尤其是埃尔文。“这真的很不错。”闭你娘的嘴吧。“谁教你烹饪的啊？”他腔调里的有些东西让我丧气。他跟艾伦讲话就好像他了解他，要我说那纯粹就是放屁，因为就算埃尔文就算是监狱长，他也什么都不知道。他压根不知道艾伦的全部。他不知道艾伦都经历了些什么。但我知道。我对他知根知底就连他鸡巴在我屁眼里感觉我都再清楚不过。埃尔文有什么可针对我的。

 

“我妈妈有时会让我做饭，”艾伦对他说。搞笑，他这么轻易就提起了他妈。“她过去常常烹饪，所以我发现我也可以，呃..想着她都给别人做饭，所以说。”

 

“那么，你就继承的非常好。”埃尔文戳起另一片鸡肉放进嘴里咀嚼。我发出声嗤笑。“什么？”他转向我。“别这么没礼貌，里维。你能做的就是每样都尝一尝。”

 

我目光垂向我的餐盘。仅仅几分钟前，艾伦为我找到了最大的一块鸡胸脯。这个想法让我为我提不起任何胃口感到不好受。但我不是不通情达理；我咬了一口土豆然后宣布它毫无味道。

 

“我尝够了。”

 

艾伦急忙吞下嘴里的东西。“不好吃吗？我能给你做点别的，如果你想的话。”

 

“别为那个操心，”埃尔文说，向我投来一瞥。“他饿了他会吃的。”我不敢相信过去给他口过。我不敢相信我都做了那些。

 

过去让人透不过气来。这个地方让人透不过气来。“我要抽一口。”我得出去，但当我站起身来，艾伦扯住了我的衣袖。我看过去，然后他对我说要我留下。这不是条命令；这是句恳求，但它起不到什么作用。我挣脱我的胳膊走开了。

 

他没有追上来。没有出来把吃的带给我。什么都没有做。我指间的烟成为我唯一的陪伴，我发觉那令人镇定。当然，我想要和他交谈，可同时，我又不想。每次他一开口说话，他的话语就充斥满我的耳朵强占了我的心智。我接下来什么都想不起来，可现在，我的思路清晰起来。

 

即使这寂静依然在叫嚣着。 如果你听的足够仔细，你会听到一千个人在无声息的痛苦中离开这个世界的尖叫。那些人感觉不到被肯定—他们感觉到被强行掠夺走了一切。那些都是和我一样的人，然后迟有一天，我会加入他们行列加入他们的叫喊中去，但你看，没人能听到我们，因为没人会哀伤。我不在乎，不过。当我到走的时候，我会走的。

 

过了会儿，我往回走。仍有不少人分散在食堂里，但埃尔文和艾伦都不在那儿了。就在那时，某个体内的怪物开始在我肋骨塑造的牢笼里撕扯。我能感觉到那个疼痛，我忍着它。我在我会我牢房的路上任它沉浸在它自己的痛苦里。然后我到那儿的时候，那个怪物静下来了。

 

艾伦正坐在我的床上。他的手交叠在一起，然后他的肩膀向前倾过来。在我走近他时，他仰起头。“里维，我——”他吸进口空气，然后他就睁大眼瞪着我。我瞪回去，然后我回忆起来，我做不到再看向他。我体内那个小怪物踉跄，然后跌进我的胃里。在那里，它哀号起来。在流逝的每一秒里它的声响越来越大，完了在艾伦朝我伸出手一把把我捞过去的时候噤了声。

 

“你在难过，”他说，把我安置在他的一旁。

 

“我不难过。”

 

“那，你就是一个骗子了。”

 

看向他令人痛苦。

 

“你不知道你都在说些什么。”我躺倒下去。“走开。我要睡觉了。”

 

他也没那么轻易走开。“我想谈谈。我们只有明天了。”

 

 

“有的是时间。”事实上，没有。无期是过不完的时间，但一天完全没有可比性。“别那样看着我。”

 

我转向我的枕头，然后无视那些灯光，我试图去入睡。但肯定，一如既往的，艾伦不会允许我。我感觉到我旁边的位置沉下去，然后我知道的后一件事，我感觉到温暖覆压到我的背部上来。他吐息着，他的胸膛起伏。我试图阻挡这一切，但那很艰难，尤其在他的手开始在我大腿上游走的时候。一部分的我想要拍开他的手去，但另一部分—更强大的一部分—告诉我不要动。我不确定这是否值得。

 

他交缠起我们的手指然后把我们握在一起的手移向他的嘴唇。落在我关节上的吻很柔软，还有他的抚触也轻柔下来。他的手在我身侧游移然后探进我的衬衫。我不再寒冷；如果要说的话，我被点燃了。不顾一切地，他继续下去。他用指腹刷过我光裸地肌肤，然后在我在他的慈悲下颤栗时，他俯下身来抵上我。我感觉到他的欲望压上我臀部的边缘，然后尽管我有足够的意图去无视它，可我还是最终翻过身来面对他。

 

“不要忘掉我的诺言，”他低语道。这很好笑，因为那就是我所有想做的事。

 

更好笑的是，因为我回答说，“我做不到。”

 

因为我的一部分不愿意放手。我的一部分想要这个—想要他。然后我不能再否认它了。在他转过来覆盖住我时，我的身体因不适而感到刺痛，可这一次，我没有将他推开。他的注视几欲将我撕裂。我的血液滚烫的奔涌着。就好像我站在火焰中而拒绝一个灭火器一样。他弯下身子将唇贴上我的下颚线。从那里，他移向下方，经过我的脖颈，朝向我的锁骨。他在我腰际的束缚收拢—一个简单的想要回应的迹象，可我没有回答他。我躺在那儿，在困惑中灼烧着，为什么我不感到恐惧。

 

当他的嘴唇游移得更低，他朝上看过来然后问道，“你信任我吗？”

 

然后我回答，“你没有给我太多选择，但—是的。”

 

这就像是亘古的承诺般。我会的。直到死亡将我们分开。—然后，我们的死亡又是什么？是灾祸，还是所谓正义？或者它可能只是一方面的死亡—一个国王的陨落。或者它什么都不是。或者我们都没有活过。 那不要紧，因为现在，我感觉到活着。当他帮我褪去我的衣服，火焰舔舐上我的胸膛攥紧了我的手指。我渴望去触碰他，去占有他，但相反的是，他占夺了我。他在我肩膀落下毫无欲求的吻，然后向上到我的脖颈。然后在那刻，我捧住他的脸颊牵引他凑近过来。一阵呼吸隔开了我们彼此的嘴唇，然后——

 

他伸出一根手指抵住我的唇。“还不是现在。”他在我没有拒绝他的这一次拒绝了我。

 

但那没关系的。

 

我习惯了。

 

他的手从我身体上滑下来，在我的裤子上抚弄着。过了一会儿，它们被脱下，然后我在躺在那儿暴露在肮脏的空气里。他在我耻骨上啄吻着，然后将我的大腿分开。我让我的腿敞开的—不是因为我得这样做，而是因为我想要这样做。我想要这个。我想要他的嘴在我之上。我想要他的牙齿刮擦过我的皮肤，肆意地标注着我。然后他把所有的都给我。

 

寂静仍在叫嚣着，那个怪物还在哀号。在数不清的准备的时间过后，他推进我，然后又抽出。这动作反复重复着，可是伴随着每次抽插，感觉都是前所未有的。他喘息着；他凌乱的头发黏附在他的额头。我可能看上去也好不到哪儿去。我的嘴巴张着，我的身体发麻。我让他更深的一寸一寸地占有着我。性爱从未如此甘美。

 

我们带着沉重的未曾言说的词汇堆积在舌尖完成了它。我想要在情欲余韵中说些什么，但我还是迎合了寂静。在那高潮过后，我很高兴我什么都没说，因为我会后悔它的。

 

数分钟过去。

 

时间逐步走向它的尽头。

 

他没有动，然后他也没有入睡。我们中没人入睡。

 

灯熄灭了。

 

我们清醒的呆着。

 

那晚的某个时候，我转向他。“你知道多久了？”

 

他静了一会儿，然后他开口，“有一段时间了。自从我到这儿来我的代理人就在忙我的案子。几周前，她说她上诉了另一场审讯还是别的什么。”

 

“我都不知道那还有可能。”

 

“也不这么以为但—我被错误的指控了，还有她说她有足够的有力的证据去让我通过。”

 

我的眉毛蹙起。“可你还是杀了他们。”

 

“他们自己找的。”他停顿了一下。“我是在保护米卡莎。”

 

这不是他先前告诉我的故事。是它的一部分，但还不是全部。还有其它的要素：艾伦到那儿去时还带着把刀。他闯进去，然后他照着一个男人捅上足够多的次数。粗率地来讲，他是理由正当的。他们绑架了他的姐姐，他们要求赎金还恐吓她要杀死她。他们对她施虐。还有所有这些都能被轻易的证实。至于那些人，他们已经死了。他们不能作证，所以所有证据直指向他们。但仍然的，他杀了他们。那不应该意味着什么吗？

 

显然不会。一个刽子手在有正当理由时就不再是了。

 

然后那使他成为了什么哪？那使我成为了什么？

 

荒谬至极。

 

可依旧是完美的人类。

 

“..嘿，里维？我能提个要求吗？”

 

应该无视他的。应该去睡觉的。

 

“是什么？”

 

“你能让我看上去正式些吗？”

 

无论那晚我有没有同意他，我发现我自己第二天正拿着奥鲁欧的剃须刀。说服他拿过那个来没花太多功夫—只要几根烟，艾伦很乐意的从他那儿提供的。他接着让我发誓我不是用来剃“长不停的阴毛，”的，然后我告诉他这不会有什么区别的，因为艾伦的头发已经脏的跟他的阴毛一样了。奥鲁欧忿忿起来，不过我接着告诉他我开玩笑的（尽管我真没有），他才安静下来。

 

然后这就是我如何将手再一次的放到一把剃刀上的故事了。

 

在午餐过后的空余时间里，艾伦和我回到了我们的牢房。他盘着腿坐在地板上，然后我跪在他身后。仅仅几个月以前，我们保持着同样的姿势，可事情从那之后就都变了。我不只是在剪他的头发；我是让他到外面的世界里正式起来。我很随意就能搞砸他的发型，但我还不想留下最后一个糟糕的印象来—至少，不是在他身上。所以在我指间握住他的一缕头发，我开始给它削薄。他没有抱怨。

 

我们之间共度的时刻在溜走，然后我们就在沉默中消磨着它。这里有很多很多我想对他说和告诉他的事，可我不知道那都是些什么事。事实上，我可能就是想去听他的声音而已。

 

“你还有什么想来问我的？”

 

他紧张起来。“我没有明确的…他犹豫起来。“你没有真正的讲起过你的家庭。”

 

当然了，又是这个话题。我不应该期待别的的。

 

“我没有一个家。”

 

“他们出什么事了？”

 

我仍旧不知道他是聋还是傻，我的意思就是我所说的。我没有家。我从来都没有。家庭不是由血缘束缚的；它是被关系定义的。当然，我有把我带到这个世界上把我养大的人，但把他们视作家庭就是在把他们的背叛当作有情可原的。

 

“他们正在地狱吃晚饭呢。”

 

“….你杀了他们。”

 

我的手停下来了。可能他没有我给他打扮出来的这么又聋又傻。“我是杀了，”最终我说。这距离我大声供认我罪行有一段时间了，但那种语无伦次，混乱的感情又回来了。

 

“说给我听。”

 

当我说我还有很多事要告诉他，我从没想到告诉他我的过去。没人真的知道发生了什么，还有我想要把那弃置在一旁，但他的压力下，我阻止不了我的舌头去组织那些词句。下一件我知道的事，我在把所有的都说了出来。我对他讲我的童年—我父亲怎样最先消失，我母亲怎样变成一个醉鬼，他们是怎么因为他们自私的爱好而将我抛弃的。我告诉他长大时—一对夫妇怎样收养了我，他们怎样忽视我，他们怎样来收下我就是为了拿政府的钱。我告诉他怎么沉迷于药物，离家出走，然后在最终判决前如何出卖自己的身体。“他们搞砸了我本来有的一切，”我最后对他说。

 

在你被一个人占满前你永远不会意识到他对你的影响。你从不会意识到一个人对你有多重要直到他们消失为止，然后当他们离开你时在你记忆里留下你先要去治愈的的疥疮，可你却停不下去抓挠。那些伤口永远也不会愈合，无论你有多想要它们消失。

 

“所以我搞砸了他们所有的。”

 

回想起来，那是不合理的举动。我本能做得更好的。我本能做的更糟糕的。但在那时，当我把光从他们眼中挤出去的时候，我感觉到了平静。我感觉到一切事物又对劲了起来，尽管那些事物并没有。到现今，仍没有什么是对的。

 

艾伦有一会儿什么都没说。尽管沉默就是他的回答，我并不后悔告诉他的。我肩头的重负被卸下，然后又一次的，我感觉到我又能如实地呼吸起来了。

 

“多少？”几刻钟后他问道。

 

“总共三个。”那个数字不是四的唯一理由是因为我没有找到我的父亲。还有，就算是我找到他了，我也记不得他了。他的脸是仅次于我在我母亲模糊的面容的存在。

 

我剪完了他的头发然后把我的手指放进那轻微支楞着的触感里。对于一个只把刀片当作是武器的人，我的成品还不那样坏。还要说别的话，它看上去比我先前给他的那个好得多。我坐回去，然后他摸向他的头发。过了一会儿，他说，“谢谢你。”我从未收到过比这更诚恳的话。

 

他开始挪动；他倾向前去然后扫掉他裤子上掉落的发茬。在他起身时，他觉察到他下巴上立起来的胡须，然后因为那个，他朝我转过来。“你能给我也刮下吗？”他都不用问。答案永远会是是的。

 

我们在淋浴间里解决了那个，我在那儿把用香波打出来的泡沫涂抹到他的下巴上去（不是剃须膏的最佳代替品，可已经足够了）。当准备工作完成后，我将刀片挨近他的皮肤，然后我对他说别动。尽管我做过这个很多遍，刀片还是刀片本身。我能轻易地就划破他的皮肤，然后最糟的情况下，我还可能削掉他一部分的鼻子。但他说“好的，”然后他坐的笔直笔直，手掌合起来双眼紧闭。我能说出他很紧张，但他没有发出显示出不适的响动。委婉地来讲，我知道他信任着我。

 

带有毁灭性质地信任。他知道我在这一周早些时候想着去杀掉他。他知道我手中就有着武器。轻而易举地就能使他的喉咙绽开然后夺走他应得的幸福。但我让他活下来了。

 

这可能是我犯下的最严重的错误。

 

晚餐过去，灯光按照时刻表熄灭。当所有人都在我们周围打鼾的时候，他说，“这是我们的最后一晚了，”然后我说，“是啊，它是的。”他的手指没再挥舞；他的嘴唇不再游移。他躺在那儿，他的胸膛压着我的后背，他的手臂栖在我的腹部。我们没有动。

 

在我们坚定的吐息里，我思考着。我想着他为我做的一切和我所为他做的。我想到我们的命运冲撞到一起，所以让我们彼此知晓。我想着一切，然后我试着去放手。

 

但那真的没有那么容易。

 

我无法忘记他的眼睛。它们总是映射出真实，只有真实。我忘不掉他的嘴巴。它从未失策过说出每一句我不知道我情愿听到的话语。我无法忘记他和他的全部。然后我恨那个。每一个人很容易就能忘掉—什么使他不同起来？什么也没有。他只不过就是一个小杂种闯进来留下一滩烂摊子而已。他没什么特别的。会有人来把他取代的。不到五年，我连他的名字也不会记住。

 

这可能是我编造出过的最离谱的谎言。

 

他在这儿，他还在那儿。就算他本人离开了，他的存在还游荡在我思绪中最阴暗的角落里。通常，我会无视那些角落，但当他就站在那儿，闪耀着他所有倒霉和错误的光辉，我除了一眼不眨地看向他们无能为力。就算我控制了这一切事，可我的思绪仍不受牵制。他还能做出些什么哪？

 

“还有什么你想要告诉我的吗？”他问。

 

“不。”

 

“这里有…一些我想要告诉你的。但你—你会相信我吗？”

 

当然了。“说出来看看吧。”

 

他的热度移走，然后我寻思着为什么我们之间会有了距离。“我只杀了两个人，”他说。

 

“然后？”他到处都是矛盾。有天他说是他们自己杀死了自己，然后现在他又说他杀了他们。大体上，结论都大差不差—其余的恶党死了—但他还在吐露着不同版本的故事。那是为什么？他们应得的。那是他试图去说的。他们自找的。那样说，我杀的人也都是自找的。我不是个杀人犯；我只是个怪物。

 

“你不明白。我只杀了两个。”当我没有作出任何回想起来的反应时，他继续说道，“你杀了六个。”

 

我皱眉。六个？另外三个是从哪来的？另三个——慢着。

 

他是在暗示——

 

胡茬和另两个废物。

 

就在那一刻，一切又开始起作用起来。

 

我所见到过的红色的天空，红色的云，红色的雨水。我梦见过的红色的风暴，红色的飓风，还有红色的毁灭。体验过的红色的垃圾，红色的尘土，红色的手，红色的手，红色的手——

 

血。

 

全部都是血。

 

还有那一个梦——那个我扯过别人的胳膊然后用力地掐过去地那个——那不是胳膊。

 

他妈的下地狱吧，那根本不是手臂。

 

那是脖颈。

 

我现在都看清楚了。我记起来了。所以那就是那些红色代表的。我记起来了。

 

但是不。这是不可能的。“你在撒谎。”我会记得那样的事的。那没有用，那根本一点用都没有。他在撒谎。他擅长那个。这没可能他会知道那个—他就是把责任推到我身上。这就是他所做的。他在把责任推到我身上。他想看到我的惨状—就好像是他的离开还不够似的，哈！不。他在说谎。他在把场景硬塞到我的脑子里。我知道他就是。

 

“我没有。我不想告诉你——”

 

“你在撒谎，”我嘶声说。

 

骗子，骗人。他们都是骗子。每一个我看过去的人，每一个我信任的人—骗子。全部都是。我应该知道的。我应该知道他也没什么不同的。我不知道我他妈的为什么要往别的地方去想。我被他所盲目。就是这样了。这就是他。他知道怎么进到人们的脑子里然后把他们搞混淆。他知道怎么让人扫兴。我能说他比我杀掉的那些还要糟糕。是的，他就是更糟，因为不像那些人，他说服我留他一命直到现在。然后在此刻，他要逃跑了。他把我丢在身后一团糟里，他留我和破碎的誓言和支离的幻想在一旁。我应该知道的。人们就是想让其他人不好过。

 

“你在撒谎。”

 

他还有胆去嘘声让我安静。“拜托你声音小点儿。我只是—我很抱歉，里维，我不应该——”

 

我坐起来，然后我问道，“你想从我这儿要什么？”

 

“我想要你先冷静下来。”他的肩膀挨上我的。“听着——”

 

“说明白那是怎么可能的。武器是你拿着的。”我要去揭露他本质上就是个骗子，然后那之后，我会安静下来的，因为我没有刀片我就杀不了人。那不起作用。那——

 

“我过去总是时时刻刻跟着你的，记得吗？”我太记得了。“哦，我…一天我发现你浑身是血，然后你看向我—我以为你知道—我以为你会杀了我，可你只是扔掉了它—你的刀片—然后你径直去洗手了。那个护士就躺在地上—我以为你也杀了他，但我不…你又一次看向我然后你朝我走过来然后你就那么…从我身边走过去什么也没说。”他的喉咙发出一声奇怪的响声。“我捡起了你的刀片。”

 

这是我闻所未闻过的最大的最大的扯淡。“那什么都不是。那个护士他醒了就会举报我的。”

 

“…说不定他举报了。”

 

我想去问那意味着什么，但我已经知道答案了。如果那个护士举报给了无论哪个人，那他就有可能举报给监狱长—那意味着埃尔文始终是知情人。除了那个，如果有人向那个护士问谁干的，他就可能告诉他们。可能让就是那么知道的。

 

但是，不。我没去做它。我知道我没有。

 

“那容我说句，你为什么把责任推倒你身上？”

 

“我只是…想去保护你。”

 

我先前听过那个。他只想去保护什么人。那看上去挺勇敢，但那除了单纯不谙世事以外什么都不是。“我不是你姐姐，”我对他说。“我用不着保护。”

 

“所以你承认它了？”

 

那红色又继续闪过来。一开始，还很平和，然后一下子汹涌而至。我看到那红色从我手上滴落。我看到那红色飞溅到熟悉的橘黄色上面。

 

不。

 

不，不，不。他又把这些场景塞进我的脑海里了。他在试图让我这样去想那些。他没有在保护我。他是个骗子。那就是他。他是个骗子。他始终都是个骗子。他可能甚至一个人都没杀过。他说不定在这儿就是为了让我承认我的罪行然后他就能把我推下去，然后如果这就是他在这儿的意图，那他赢了。我承认了一切来承认。我让他走的足够近了。现在，他要告诉所有的人，然后所有人都会知道，然后——

 

不。

 

我不会让那个发生的。

 

我不会让他走。

 

我不会容许他。

 

我不会，

 

我不会，

 

我不会——

 

“你这是在——”

 

一切都发生的太快。上一秒，我还安静地坐在这儿；下一秒，我就在他之上。我的手圈着他的脖颈，然后我正在掐着。我在用力的掐着。我让他窒息。我把所有的困惑和愤怒都集中在我的手指，然后我——

 

（她看向我的眼睛。）

 

——感受到我手中骨头的碎裂，或者是他的脖子断裂。我不在乎谁更痛苦。只要他死了，这就是我全部所在意的。我不会容许他。我不会——

 

（她的嘴唇张开，然后她试着去尖叫。）

 

——再让他走近。我不会再让他把我搞砸。他抓住我的手腕然后摇动着挣脱我，但我僵持着。我抓着那个连着他的身体和那张漂亮脸蛋的脖子。那张透过它说出的谎言微笑起来的漂亮脸蛋。过去的那个男人说的没错。漂亮的脸蛋总是在撒谎，他们是那么擅长是因为所有人都被耍得团团转。但不会在是了。这结束了。这结束在——

 

（她的指甲陷入我的手腕，然后随着过去的每一秒，她的攥紧变的越来越松，直到我问起）

 

——“为什么？”为什么你要对我这么做？所有人中为什么会是我？为什么不会是其他什么人？为什么永远是我一次又一次一次又一次地遭受这个？为什么——

 

（你把我丢在后面了吗？）

 

——你选择了我吗？

 

他没有用词句来回答，而是，用拳头。某个坚硬的遇上我的下巴，然后我松开了我的桎梏。在我身下正挣扎着，可我制服了那挣扎。我的手又一次找上他的脖颈。他回击。他踢过来，然后他还猛烈的摆动着，然后在某刻，我们从床上跌落下来。我撞到在地板上。我的脑袋天旋地转，不过我仍紧紧的攀附着他。我翻滚到上方。到处都是手，然后叫喊声开始了。

 

（在月光下，我看到她的嘴唇蠕动着，然后她张口说）

 

“里维！”他抓向我的肩膀然后试着把我推回去，但我没有退开。“停下！你伤到我了！”他不明白吗？这正是我想要的。我想要以他伤害我的方式来伤害他。每一拳都是眼泪。每一次脚踹都是一声哭喊。我想要他流血。我想要见到他被红色覆盖。“救命！”然后没有很多声的求救来阻挡我看到那个。

 

灯在我们之上亮了起来，这地方开始焚烧。

 

“请停下—”

 

就算我想要停下来，我也做不到。我的手回到了他的脖子上，然后这一次，我没有放手。我感受到他肺部的挤压。我感受到他气管被挤成一团直到他再也喘不上气，直到他不能动弹，直到——

 

（她一动不动的躺在那里。她瞪向我，可她的瞪视毫无生气。我任它们大睁着在我退回来看向她所有熟悉的模样。尽管年岁已经夺去了应得的，我仍旧能看到相似之处—她的眼睛，第一次的，然后是她的长鼻子和蜷曲起来的嘴唇。在滑稽的角度，它看上去有点儿像是她在朝我微笑。她先前从未对我露出过笑容。当我意识到这个，我没有走。相反的，我躺下来，躺在她的身边。时钟指针走过。时间要到了。）

 

——我被从他身上拉起来。光线使我盲目，但我毫不放在心上。我和把我拽向后面的胳膊做着斗争，然后在这混乱的扭打中，我看到他的脸。他伤痕累累饱受虐待的脸。我做的。我对他做了那个。但那还不够。我不想要他血流不止的离开。我不想要他离开。我想要他死掉。就在这儿被我当作家的地方。我想要他的最后一口气。我想要他的最后一个词。但比那更多的，我想要答案。

 

为什么你要这么做？

 

“为什么是我？”我的声音在我拼命向他探过去时嗡嗡回响着。

 

但在我碰到他以前，我被拽了回来。一阵毋庸置疑的黑暗笼淹没了我。我在它中间绝望的划拉着—绝望的—试图找到一道光。很远的地方有一道，我能感觉到，可我看不到它。我看不到它。然后随着流逝的每一秒，我感觉到它在缓缓地滑落—缓缓地—直到它被黑暗吞噬。

 

（在第二晚，我将我的胳膊环绕住她。我之前从未拥抱过母亲的温暖，然后现在我这么做了，她冷掉了。）

 

当我醒过来，我在一间封闭的房间里。

 

这儿没有窗户。

 

这儿没有天空。

 

这儿没有阳光了。

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

＊fake ending！其实在作者那里是一个愚人节小片段，情节接第十四章，原本被发在作者的tumblr上，我当作消失这快一周以来的一个福利吧连带着也翻译好了。这里发不成，也不是正式的（虽然挺有意思也挺治愈的），我就把它放在我的tumblr上了，地址戳

 [fake ending](http://www.everythingbeforeaftermath.tumblr.com/post/85812390796/fake-ending-bonus%20%20%20)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊看明白了吗？关于这两个人是怎么杀人的，作者在这里故弄玄虚了，其实就是不断地把杀掉的人的数量从一方移到另一方而已，然后以此推进故事进程和两人情感发展，可以说相当微妙也很巧妙
> 
> 艾伦只杀了两个人，第三个是三笠杀的，艾伦不想让三笠连带罪责担上了第三个人。他第一次改口是他有出去的可能性时，以代理人让他在法庭上以对他有利的说法说的，也就是说他完全出于正当防卫。但他无论如何杀了那两个当时试图绑架威胁三笠的人。
> 
>  
> 
> 利威尔从文章中除了他生母是他亲手杀死的（生父至今下落不明），另两个人不出意外应该是他的养父母。  
> 艾伦说实际上总共有六个，那是因为胡茬和他两个跟班也被当时精神失常状态下的利威尔杀了，事后他完全不记得，然后被当时的目击者艾伦藏起了当时的证据，利威尔看到这个证据就理所应当认为是艾伦杀的，艾伦照顾到利威尔的情况也一直没说。直到他出去前觉得有必要让利威尔知道真相


	15. 厌恶(Aversion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 监狱守则＃－0:不要陷进去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 自残情节

这儿的墙是空画布。艺术家拿这个创作美的东西；疯子只能去破坏。多数单独监禁牢房墙上有着用来数日子的刻痕，可我的墙上可没体现着时间。那是因为时间在这儿毫无用处；一切都戛然而止。我不再衰老，我不再代谢—可我在想。我他妈的想了一大堆，我想了所有东西。如果我做了这个，那么这个就会发生。如果我没做那个，那么那个就不会发生。当左思右想成为一种日常的时候，我把我的想法涂在了别的什么东西上面：墙壁上。

 

我的指甲不足以坚硬到把字母刻在空白墙体上，还有从我撕裂的手指流出的血倒可以可是不够有力。（那不是有意造成的—当我在拿石块刮擦时，我其中一个指甲刮到了锯齿状参差的边缘，然后就是，带着那么大的力道，我差不多撤掉了它的一半儿下来，上帝保佑。）我在这儿和那儿画上了几个太阳上去，希望着他们能在这间封闭着的屋子里散发出点光亮来。它起作用了，不它没有起作用。一开始，他们的笑容又大又明亮，但过了些时间，他们变的狭小和狰狞起来。我转而背对着它们，还能感受到它们令人窒息的热度蔓延在我的血管里。

 

那墙壁窃笑着我的不幸起来。我从不喜欢那些墙。它们比我多，然后经常的，它们嘲弄着我，但看到吗，它们也没什么两样吗；我们都陷在这见鬼的魔窟里出不去了。

 

当我受够了他们那些嘲笑着的标记时，我开始用一把钥匙来划刻他们。他的钥匙。它们一开始不再奚笑，可是那些太阳开始持续散发出它们血腥可怖的笑脸来。我最后把他们也给划掉了。这真好笑啊。我画这些太阳是来取代他，可接着我又拿他的钥匙来毁掉这些个太阳。就好像我让他自己把他自己给毁了。

 

我用他的钥匙刻出了我的名字。还有每一天（或者每一周，每一月，每一年），我都会不停的刻着我的四个字母愈来愈深的刻进墙里面。会有人说那疯了，可他们所知甚少的是，那是唯一一件维持我神志的事。

 

一个名字里有什么？不是什么甜蜜的东西，永远不会什么甜蜜的东西。一个名字里有什么？力量。不是多么强大的力量，但是是心智的力量，知道你自己是谁你在这个世界上属于哪儿。一个名字里有什么？意图。不是继承来的，而是来源于动机，明晰你的能力以及你所能做到的使你的世界不被搞的那么砸。一个名字里有什么？你的过往，你的现况，你的未来。没有了这个名号，你就不复存在。

 

让我来形容我自己，我会告诉你四个单词。

 

我的名字是里维。

 

这儿没什么历史书记载着我，但如果我告诉你我的名字，你会知道我的故事的。你会知道我的小的时候：我的父亲怎样夺走我的姓氏，我的母亲怎样遗忘我名字。你会知道我的少年时期：我的养父母怎样给我一个虚假的名字，我的委托人叫的是别的什么东西。你会知道我的成年：某个人怎样使它听上去那么动人——然后同样一个婊子养的怎样夺走了它的生机。

 

我的名字是里维。

 

L－E－V－I。

 

当我用他的钥匙铭刻的时候它给我极大的欣喜，因为随着每一次划过，我都在磨损着这把钥匙。如果他要来催毁掉我的名字，那我的名字也要来毁掉他最珍贵的所有物。到了最后，我会赢的。我的名字对他而言可能已经死了，但在这儿在这些监狱的墙里面，它是不朽的。

 

但我想的越多，我就越来越意识到他父亲给他的这把钥匙的真实价值。这是有关他过去的钥匙。重要，是的，但同样令人怀旧。他没把他的珍宝给我来封缄誓言；他用给我这个来逃避它。他想要去扔掉他过去的负担。还有他知道—他就知道我毫无未来可言，还有我的所有过去—他知道这个，然后他把这钥匙丢到我这儿来。他承诺他会回来。那是个谎言。有什么人会想回到他们的过去？我应该知道的。

 

监狱守则＃0:不要陷进去，因为沦陷从不是双方的。

 

他就和别的人一样。不忠，虚伪。我知道这样一个不确定的人当我看到他的时候，可他进来了—他进来，用他那愚蠢的阳光使我障目，我全部所能看见的就只有希望。我全部所能看到的就是明亮的未来，更好的生活。他是那最糟的—引诱我的是言辞，蛊惑我的是欢心—他是最糟之最。他创造出我的羽翼，可他没有教我怎么飞翔。

 

可也许那不是他。

 

也许那是我。

 

无穷尽的时间过后，我厌倦于反反覆覆刻划我的名字，所以我开始把字母打乱。然后那就是使我做回去盯着它看的事物。我盯着看啊看，然后我想啊想知道我意识到'邪恶'才是我的本名。我体内的恶魔。所以可能那就是我吧。可能那始终是我。

 

我的名字是里维。

 

E－V－I－L。

 

这个发现之后，墙壁因为大笑声而颤动，然后我的身体因为尖叫而缩紧。邪恶的。我从未那样想过。邪恶。我是个恶魔。我把人们拉下泥潭让他们不幸。这就是所有人都放手。这就是所有人都离开。然后像恶魔一样，握紧紧攀住他们不放—我不放过希望想让他们来到地狱做我的陪伴，可他们从不跟随我。有谁知道变得这么坏会有这么孤独？

 

我的颤抖海潮般涌来。

 

我需要抽根烟。

 

走运的是，狱管常会来查看我的情况，然后当他在这个小时第十亿次这样做的时候，我向他要一根烟。他犹疑了那么一会儿，但在几句从我卑鄙(vile)的舌头上的几句恐吓的词句后，他抽出一根和一个火机，从递晚饭的隔间送过来。我感谢他的慷慨，然后他犯下了把这些落在身后留给我的错误。

 

我抽掉那根烟，然后我瞧向我手中的火机。我身上有易燃物质。然后欲望清楚无误。我把我自己点着，然后看我自己烧起来。我能我把自己点着，然后听我自己的哭喊。这种诱惑会变为精神失常的终结，我不是那种不承认真实想法的人。

 

我的名字是邪恶。

 

我是恶魔，然后今晚，我在地狱焚烧。

 

这是件可笑的事。我不记得地狱有这么白。当我想到地狱，我想到火焰，可这儿没有火—这里只是痛楚。被烧灼的酷刑般痛楚。被生生撕裂。被生吞入腹。还有这痛苦不会消散；我动弹的每一次，它都要比遗忘更强烈地席卷上来。当我移开，残留下的是刺痛的疤痕。

 

“不要动。”

 

是个女人的声音，然后出于某个原因，一部分的我知道它来自于哪儿，还有另一部分的我抵赖着那个想法。她不属于这儿，但在同时，她本应。地狱是她的家园。我确信那个。但在这儿再度见到她—这很残忍。

 

“你越动，它就更严重。”

 

她的嗓音有什么不一样的。那太过强壮。独断。尽管我记不得太多，我还记得她听起来温柔和偶尔的喘不上来气。她从不知道该知道说些什么。她也不说很多。我记起被忽视，没存在感，感觉一无所用，而且还习以为常。我还记得感觉到挫败，愤怒，背叛，破坏，压抑——

 

“嘿。”她触碰我的肩膀像是烙了上去，然后我听到我自己的抽气。“冷静。”

 

我眨眼然后我感觉—我的胸腔被撕扯开了。我感到一把刀切过我的皮肤，留下数条深深的裂口。我感到一只有力的手探到我的里面，把我的皮肤扯开，伸进去到里面然后握住那个正在跳动的东西然后向外扯向外扯直到我感觉—失望。

 

因为这个探过来的女人不是我母亲。她看上去一点也不像我母亲。

 

“你还好吗？”

 

我看到了她的姓名标牌。

 

阿妮。

 

清晰无误的不是我母亲，也清晰无误的不是我知道的任何一个人。

 

“我在哪儿？”我的声音听上去很刺耳，就像我有一段儿没有说话了。

 

“医院。”

 

—等等。

 

“我怎么到这儿的？”我不记得有来到间医院。我甚至也不知道为什么我会在一间医院里。我最后的记忆，我在单独牢房里。在监狱里。我不该到这儿来的。那些嘲笑着的鸟在哪儿哪？那些揶揄着的太阳呢？那些糟心的食物，难受的床垫，都去哪儿了？

 

“我去叫医生来。”

 

“等等。”我试着伸手拉住她，但那刻我一动，疼痛像一个老朋友那般招待起来了我。我畏缩了下然后因不适吸气，我换回了我之前的姿势（我不傻；我知道比伤到我自己更好的）。医生过来问我感觉怎样。我告诉他很痛。他问我是不是需要水。我告诉他我不用。他转身要走，但在他走前，我向他问起我问那女人的相同的问题：“我是怎么到这儿来的？”

 

他看向我，然后他笑起来，那他的笑没有到达他的眼里。“庆幸你的运气吧，”他说。这是这儿所有人的说辞。让人沮丧，因为问题问题问题从没有答案，然后足够快的，我知道了那个问法毫无作用。没有人会告诉我我想听到的，所以我得自己查明。那没轻易的就能得出直到埃尔文走了进来。

 

“他们想把你分配到精神治疗病房里。”这是他告诉我的第一件事。“你觉得那怎么样？”

 

我感觉很多东西，但在这时候，我什么也感觉不到。“一个精神治疗病房？”那个词以熟悉的方式我舌头上滚落。我从我代理人那儿听到过。“那是给有病的人的。我没有病。”

 

“里维。”他凑近，然后我闻到麝香味泥土味和—我意识到我有很长一段时间都没有闻到他了。他闻上去很不错。一如继往。“里维，你把自己点着了。”这就是了。我一直等待着的答案。“如果不是米克，你不会到这儿来的。你应该感谢他救了你一命。你应该...就只是—见鬼你都想些什么？”这就是了。我极尽渴求想看到的维持不住的镇静。“我所做的，都是为了你，然后这就是你的报偿。”

 

这一次，我不问了，我只是说：“我想要回家。”

 

“我要把你签到病房里。”

 

“—你没有看到我写在墙上的东西？里维。如果你换个排列'里维'，你就会得到'邪恶。'”它起作用了。它该死的起了一大堆作用，但从埃尔文给我的表情上看，它没太大作用。它永远起不到作用。

 

他起身，然后一句话不说的，他走了。—我想我是得到他的默许了。我得到好多人的默许了。他想来看我。他想要想我伸手。然后我做了什么哪？我把他推开了。我把所有人都推开了，因为我不习惯。我不习惯人们离近。我不习惯人们留下来。然后我害怕—我害怕如果我不一开始把他们推开，他们一旦选择离开就会很痛苦。但我都把谁推开，谁选择走掉？我不知道，还有我不想去知道。—但这回，他回来了。埃尔文回来了，然后他握住了我的手。那很痛，还有我跟他说了，可他没有松手。

 

相反，他拿着一根黑色的记号笔在我的手背上写到里维。我不知道他要把它变成什么样，但我让他写。他翻过我的手写下了活着(LIVE)。“这就是你名字的含义。”他把我的手掌展示给我。活着。“你意味着活下去。”当他松开我的手，我反覆看向写着的那两个词。里维。活着。我有点儿喜欢那听上去的。里维。活着。我意味着活下去。不论是依存着什么人还是独自一人，我意味着活下去。

 

哈。

 

可能埃尔文人还不那么坏。

 

可能他真的想来帮我，但——

 

“为什么？”我向上看向他，还有这一次，我没有带着愤怒。我带着好奇问起来。“你为什么要这样做？”

 

他没有耽搁一刻的回答我。“因为就算是最糟的也值得更好的。你不能被你做了什么来定义。我父亲就是为那个死的，然后作为他的儿子，我有义务去证明他是对的。我成为监狱长是因为我相信正义。不论你是不是被认定为一个罪犯；对我而言，每个人都是人，然后他们都值得被同等对待。”细小的微笑浮现于他的嘴唇，然后不像那个医生，这笑意也抵达了他的眼底。“我知道你的故事，里维，然后我想过，因为你没有一个家庭，你至少还有我。”

 

他是对的。他的确知道我的故事。他是唯一一个知道我故事的人。他和我的代理人，可我代理人不在这儿。但他在这儿。他到这儿来了。

 

“所以你给每个人药物了吗？”我拒绝相信他是个圣徒。

 

“你卖它的时候每个人都注意到了，不是吗？”

 

他说到点上了。当我出售的时候，每个人都知道我的名字。我不被视为空气。

 

“那你和每个犯人都做吗？”

 

“只有那些我想要保护的。”

 

这花了会儿功夫，但接着我明白了我们的关系不似我想像的那样私密。人尽皆知。或至少，犯人知道。可能这就是我不被侵犯的原因。那不是因为我。那是因为埃尔文。我是监狱长的婊子。我是他的所有物。

 

保护对象，他是这么说的。

 

“这就是你没把我当杀人犯的原因？”

 

他安静了一会儿。我应该闭嘴的。我承诺不去问问题，可我在这儿，和着杂种互换着二十多个问句。（还有我不再执意去赢。我知道他有更多动机。）

 

“就像我说的，每一个人都是人，然后他们都要被同等对待，担不是每个人都像我想的这样想。如果我把你牵扯进去，他们会给你施加非人的惩罚，或更糟的，死刑。那时我就帮不了你了。”他是那么说的，可在我听来是'我不想让你一个人死。'但看到没有，我已经一个人死掉了。我很久以前就死了。首先，当我的父母离开我；其次，当我的养父母丢下我；接着，当我唯一可能会去在意的人打破了他的誓言。我死了一次又一次，可我还在苟延残喘。

 

“好吧，你赢了。”尽管很疼，我伸出手来握住了他的。他没有抽走，然后在那一刻，我看到了他对我清晰无误的信任。他疯了，但我没让那个扰乱我。我从他松开的手里扯过记号笔，然后没有摘下笔帽的，我在他的手上写上埃尔文在他的掌心写上赢家(Winer)。“有点有趣，不是吗？”我松开了他的手。

 

他笑起来。“是，确切地说赢家(Winner)有两个'N'。”

 

“..去你的。”

 

尽管，他不是个彻底的赢家。这儿还有更多他的故事，我知道这儿有，但我没提。我没提那些展示出他其他动机的事物。我没提他在下令向那些暴乱的囚犯开火时看上去的冷酷无情。我没有提到他在转过身背对那些受伤的毫不关切的模样。我没有提到他一团糟的心智。我有一大堆都没提到，因为不想再把他推开。

 

“还有一件事。”

 

“是的？”

 

“不要把我送到病房里去。”

 

他嘴角和眼底的笑意消散了。“只要你不再表演那个特技了，我就不会。”

 

我的嘴扭曲。“我不会。”

 

“那是个承诺？”

 

“是的。”

 

但看到吗，承诺就是个承诺而已直到它们被打破。然后他们就会成为背叛的象征。词语会伤人，是的，可是让人流血的会是动作。当我回到监狱，他不在那儿了。不是埃尔文。那个他。我不知道我为什么会抱有期望。我不知道我为什么会认为他在那儿迎接我。我不知道为什么，有那么一秒，我相信他会说到做到，因为他走了，他已经走了。他不会再回来。那就是事实。可是—一小部分，愚蠢的我仍旧抱有期望的。

 

尽管，那也没关系的。我用不着他来凑份子。

 

我的名字是里维。

 

L－E－V－I。

 

我意味着在这监狱的墙壁中活下去，然后他意味着在外面活着。他是阳光，所以，阳光属于外面的世界。—那是我试图去接受的念头，可当我脑子里接受，我的胸膛就反驳起来。我想去外面。我想温暖地在太阳之下，我还想去看大海。我想要触及那无穷尽的部分，可我不能够当我被这些墙禁锢着的时候。

 

至少我还有埃尔文。

 

而且至少我不是陷在这儿的唯一一个人。

 

当你不仅仅只聚焦于一个人，你会开始注意到你周围的人起来。那个总是和让和奥鲁欧坐在一起的光头的家伙？他还在这儿。他只是换了另一组人，然后从别人口中，我得知他的名字是康尼。也是从别人那里，我知道奥鲁欧在和厨子们混在一起。我不知道见鬼的他想折腾出什么来，那就是那样了。

 

说起厨子，我在这么久后第一次过去看了他们。他们不再和先前一样看我，然后不用说也不像原先那么对我了，但他们记着我的名字，那就是行了。

 

“你怎么样了？”我也不记得他们的名字了，但我记得金发的那个人还不错。他也是那个主动教我用刀子的人。

 

“我很好。”

 

他用他正拿着的刀片指向我。“疼吗？”

 

我向下看向沿着我手臂一路绽开的红色斑痕。“不像原先那么疼了。”离我出院有几周了。医生告知我二级烧伤然后我会好起来的—我只要多加当心就行了。哦还有，得说说他没解释清楚'当心'指什么，所以我洗的第一个澡就是毫不夸张的人间炼狱。那至少一周以前了，尽管，所以就这一点来说，我相当小心，但我很好。

 

“看上去很疼的样子。”他继续切他那些绿菜叶子。“你需要些什么吗？”

 

“我听说你们有了个新手。”

 

那个家伙笑了。“是的。奥鲁欧。别告诉他我说了这个，但他话实在太多了。我不认为冈特喜欢他。”

 

“我没有，”房间另一头的厨子说道。“他说那么多是为他自己好。”

 

“他是，”我赞同。至少那是某件我们都有同感的事。“嘿，呃—这儿有没有什么我能帮忙的？”我自己的声音问出这个问题我自己都惊讶。这是阳光才最了解的地方。过去的我会对这地方像瘟疫一样唯恐避之不及，可这个我不再死撑。我记得他第一次把我带到这里来然后把我介绍给这儿的每一个人。我记得这儿的每一个人都告诉我他说起我名字有多少遍。那些光景。那些回忆。然后现在，我想要创造出些新的好把旧的取代。

 

我要重新开始，还有我要从这儿开始。

 

第一个家伙又一次看向我，然后他招呼我过去。“我能把清洗交给你吗？我还不是太相信你能掌控炉子。”他的眼睛在我全身上下打量。

 

我感觉热量在爬上我的皮肤，不过我归咎于烧伤。“每一个人都知道了吗？”

 

“把你自己点着可是件大事，”冈特在递给我一筐蔬菜时咕哝道。

 

“但我们很高兴你没事儿，”第一个家伙说，递给冈特一个眼神。“自从我们最好的帮手走掉后他还是有点不爽，但是嘿，我们现在有你了，那就去洗洗这些菜吧。”他冲我手中的筐子点点头。“还有你什么时候想学了，我能教你怎么来正确的用刀。”

 

回到厨房是变的正常的第一步。第二步没那么容易，因为骄傲仍把我推至一边。我想要一间自己的牢房，然后埃尔文许可我可以有一个只要我同意在夜晚受到监控。结果是，分配过来照看我的看守就是那个救我一命的那个。他的名字是米克，然后他话不多。有时，他对某人的体味评价有点过分了，但除了那个，他还不赖。然后再一次的，我没有明确地在他面前自慰过或草过什么人，所以我不知道他是不是也是那群变态地混账之一。（不是说那重要。）

 

第二步是和他讲话。不是寻常意义上的讲话，是真正的交谈。从我回来过了一个月，然后我大多数对他说的是“我要去撒个尿，该死。”那是在第三个晚上，还有我的确得去出恭。

 

除了那时候，他不和我说话。我不和他说话。这是良好的关系，然后不想用我的废话毁掉它，但我得去说点什么。我没法在直到我欠着谁的情况下往前走。

 

可能是第一个月之后得一周我终于能够抑制住我的骄傲去把他叫出来。“嘿。”依旧过了宵禁，我应该睡觉的，但相反的，我躺在黑暗里，思考着第二步。“嘿，米克。”

 

“嗯？”

 

我驯服过不少人，但我对我的骄傲无能为力。它让我喉咙塞住空气，然后有一会儿，我在黑暗里自暴自弃起来。

 

他开腔了：“你知道你不是一个人。”

 

我想去争论我是—没人经历过我所经历过的—但我没资格和他争吵。他救了我。我最后所能做的只是感激。

 

去你妈的骄傲。

 

“谢了，”我对他说。他是第二个收到我歉意的人。

 

“那不是个事。”

 

第二步：完成。

 

“嘿，”一刻钟后他说。“我该叫你什么？”

 

“里维，”我说。“我的名字是里维。”

 

然后这是回到过去的开始。回到我玩火以前。回到我遇见阳光以前。回到这些这些这些之前—回到我年轻无拘无束，除了坏掉的电视什么苦恼也没有。回到我什么也不知道，什么也感觉不到。回到无穷无尽。—可放开手会怎样呢？开始向前走然后不回过头去？那听上去更不错。那听上去不错的多。

 

当过去被遗忘向前走就容易得多，但当过去的事务扰动起来，向前走就变成最艰难的任务。

 

一个月了。

 

两个月。

 

接着三个，四个，五个月。

 

从那之后我就失去了时间的轨迹，可是期限是二百五十年。米克有时候会给我读东西。艾尔德教我最基础用刀的方法。还有埃尔文—好吧，埃尔文还是那个埃尔文。我们没说太多，但我们一旦开始，我们就没有停下来。或至少，我没停下来。我说起这个，我说起那个，然后一切都再好不过直到一天，米克来我这儿然后对我说—

 

“你有了个来访者。”

 

然后那是我失败的开始。

 

“什么？”

 

“一个来访者，”他重复。“我陪你去那儿。”

 

那很—奇怪。我之前从未有过来访者。不。不该有来访者的。我知道的每一个人都死了。如果，可能的话，他们的鬼魂还在地球上弥留，他们也不应该直到我在这儿。谁是这个来访者—？我的代理人？她想要做什么？（可能我走运了，可能我为我的罪行得到了宽恕—或者我又为我其他的罪行陷入了麻烦，可能—）

 

可那不是我的代理人。

 

也不是法律允许下的任何一个人。

 

相反的是，是个男人。那是个在玻璃的另一端拿起了听筒然后示意我也这么做的人。那个人看上去很熟悉。太熟悉了。

 

所以我拿起了我这边的听筒，然后我把它抵上我的耳朵。

 

“你有十分钟，”米克在留下私人空间迈出去前对我说。

 

 

十分钟。

 

（当过去被遗忘向前走就容易得多——）

 

那个人离分隔开我们的玻璃近了些，接着他开口然后说道，

 

（——但当过去的事务扰动起来，向前走就变成最艰难的任务。）

 

“里维。”

 

他说出我名字的方式太过熟悉。然后我恨那个。我恨的要命。我想挂上，我想把听筒猛砸在玻璃上把它摔裂—摔碎他漂亮的脸和他漂亮的谎言。我想要毁掉他。我想要去拧他的脖子然后展示给他他都做了什么，还有如果他不现在就走是要做些什么，如果他不闭上他的嘴，如果他不——

 

“有一段时间了。”

 

他说了那个，然后我跌入谷底。没什么往前走了。没什么回到过去了。我搞砸了。我彻底搞砸了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉，现在更新的每一章都是翻译完就放出来的，不存在积攒的了，所以做不到比较定时的更新，但基本上是2-3天，谢谢支持qwq
> 
>  
> 
> 现在我翻完15是周一早上3点已经没有多余精力检查了，我白天清醒时再做好吗 跪_(:3LZ


	16. 无知(Ignorance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 滴答。

这是没有尽头的时间，这是我们共享的时间。他有着无期徒刑，是接近于我的最长的那种。有的是时间，然后在那个时间里，我们能在监狱墙壁内做被允许的无数的事情。可在这儿，此时此刻，这里没有时间。只有十分钟。

 

滴答，滴答。

 

十。

 

他抬起左手贴上玻璃。我用我的右手遇上了它。十根手指，可是每一根所代表的也不尽相同。他的拇指有幸运的眷顾；他的食指指明了方向；他的中指赐予了长久的生命和繁荣；他戴戒指的那根给了他爱的其他人；他的小指许下了诺言。然后就是我的。我的拇指阻止了一切；我的食指将指控指向他人；我的中指显示出恨意；我的第四根手指保持着遗忘；我的小指打破了誓言。两只完全相反的手掌，两个截然不同的生命。

 

滴答，滴答。

 

九。

 

猫有九条命。这并不让它们永生，但毫无疑问让它们很难被弄死。我就在我的第九条命上。我父亲走了我死掉了第一条；我母亲消失我死掉了第二条；第三条，当我的养父母变的麻木不仁时；第四条，那时我正瞪着天花板，攥着一张二十美元的钞票，让一个记不清长相的男人操着我；第五条，当我夺走了那个给我生命的女人的生命；第六条，当监狱让我变的如鱼得水；第七条，当我凝视着他绿色的眼睛，紧贴着他颤抖着的身躯，然后让他的温暖和我吻别；第八条，当那让他父母丧命的大火差点让我丢掉性命的时候。

 

滴答，滴答。

 

八。

 

“我试着逃开的，但我做不到，”他说。说出来，这几个词语仅是几个词语而已；听进去，这几个词语就是把把短刃。

 

滴答，滴答。

 

七。

 

来谈谈七宗罪和它们的缺陷吧。贞洁，纯洁。智慧。但如果没有经验，智慧从何而来？节制，自控。荣誉。但如果没有牺牲，荣誉从何而来？施舍，意愿。慷慨。如果只是付出，就不存在慷慨。勤奋，固执。努力。如果推论总是轻易得出，就没有努力。耐心。平静。怜悯。如果你体现出怜悯，你就暴露了弱点。善意，满足。忠诚。但一旦你相信了某人，你的信任终将失落。谦卑，谦逊。勇气。就算是最勇敢的也武装着铠甲。我们不像我们想象中的那么勇敢。幻想中我们制伏了野兽，但现实中，我们只是在跳蚤上轻轻拍了一下。

 

滴答，滴答。

 

六。

 

他有六个不同的方面：狂妄，易满足，愤怒，顽劣不恭，还有冷淡。这里面，我喜欢最少的就是冷淡。

 

滴答，滴答。

 

五。

 

“你为什么要回来？”我问。

 

滴答，滴答。

 

四。

 

“我做了承诺。”

 

滴答，滴答。

 

三。

 

我们的生命被分为三个章节，或者别的说法来说，三个动作。这儿是过去—历史塑造出的你的性格。一些过去回忆起来要比反射出来的要好。如果有选择的话，我会选择前者代替后者，因为我不想忘掉我的过去；我只是想忘掉我对它们的感觉。然后这儿实现在—让那历史去继续定义你这个人。有些人的生活就是半满的沙漏。那些人在最后往往会如愿以偿。也只会如愿以偿。我的生活不是半空的也不是半满的；我的沙漏碎裂了。最后，是未来—你故事最后的段落。我的段落是这样的：如果你引用了什么，最后确定你引用结束。毫无悔意地过完你的最终章。

 

滴答。

 

二。

 

很久以前，他问我是否相信爱，然后我告诉他我从未在意过什么人（如果那就是他的意思）。然后他凑过来，然后我对他说“别，”因为我知道他想要的就是那么短暂的一瞬而已。我不该让他凑过来的，可在同时，我做了推开他的正确的决定。我伤他的够多了。如果我们的关系要甚于现在，那我就应该杀了他。还有我不想让他死，不真的想。除了我的双手所做的，除了我倾吐出的威胁，我不想要他死。因为就像它听上去的那么蠢，我们被束缚在一起。如果他死了，我也会死—也许不是物理意义上的，而是精神上的。如果我那样来看，我们就比让和马可更像罗密欧与朱丽叶了。他是不慎坠落下的天使；我是陷在无穷境地的恶魔。我们在中间相遇，然后当我们手掌相合，我明白过来不是所有的天使都纯洁无暇不是所有的恶魔都无可救药。一些天使会是恶魔。一些恶魔会是天使。然后那是令人伤感的事实。

 

滴答。

 

一。

 

我知道我还有一次机会，因为他就在这儿，他现在就在。但我不想把它搞砸。一次机会并不意味着就能弥补过去；有时它只是适应未来。还有，我准备好了吗？是的—也不是。是的，因为我前行了，不，因为我只是认为我前行了而已。

 

一切都好。我在更长远地看待事物，可他接着回来了—他回来，完了把我充斥。我不知道那怎么发生的，我不知道为什么那会发生，但它发生了，还有我现在深陷其中。我不知道我想要的是什么，还有我不知道什么是最好的。

 

我所知道的只是我的名字叫里维而已。

 

“我不想回来的，”他说，可我听到的是你想要杀了我。“我以为没有我你会更好，但我感觉—我觉得惭愧。我做出了承诺，所以我来是将它拿走的。”他凑近听筒，就像他想从我的呼吸中获得我的想法一样。那没用，因为我就没在呼吸。“你会让我把它带走吗？”

 

我的喉咙中塞着一个重重的肿块。带走什么？誓言还是钥匙？还是两者都是？“那会有什么不同？”我问他，尽管我知道答案：不会有所不同。我已经弄丢了钥匙（在那场事故后就消失了）。还有诺言—好吧，诺言就是诺言而已只要它没被打破。捡拾起摔碎的部分之外没什么可做的，还有没人想要那样。那些碎片包含着回忆—好的，和坏的—然后那些回忆定义着心态和动机。它们很重要，没错，可有时候，它们还是被留在过去比较好。

 

他的下巴收紧。“那有很大不同，”一会儿后他说道。他的眼睛几欲将我的嘴唇和手刺穿，那还正傻傻的贴着脏兮兮的玻璃。“我们会一起看大海的。”他许诺过，我的小指痉挛。那是另一个会被他而最后是被我打破的誓言。我们是会一起看大海的。但可能，最后的大海不再是那个大海了。

 

他的嘴唇移动，可我什么也听不到了。他的眼睛闪烁，可我看不到他的心。我只是看到他挂上听筒站起身，我的胃部搅成一团。它皱在一起，还有我感觉一切都泛上来了还有—我的喉咙堵住，我喘不上气，我发不了声。我只能眼睁睁看着，无助，无用，就在他起开在他开始转身背对过我时向我投来的迅速一瞥。我听见——

 

“等等！”那是我的声音。“等等。”还有我叫他去等，可他没去。他受够了等待。他受够了跌回熟悉的模式中去。他出去了。他继续前行。还有透过他眉毛的上挑和浮现出的笑容，我能得出他已经要去在没有我陪伴之下看大海了。我的胃部因为那个搅成一团。又一次的，我被丢在了后面。还有想到他会陪伴在我的身边—想到他始终会等哪怕我跟不上脚步。

 

但不会的，他走了。他远远的在前方，然后只会因给我遗憾的一瞥而回过头来。

 

我再不会有那些了。我受够了等待。我受够了被我所带到光下的人丢弃在他们身后的阴影里。还有什么，我受够了无动于衷。我受够了站在原地任由距离越拉越远直到我背上无尽的后悔。我受够了孤单一人。

 

“我会跟上来的，”我对他说。我知道他听不见我的话了，但我知道他明白的。他朝我轻轻点下头，然后他离开了。我看着他走掉，我看着他转身，还有这次，我让他走到前面去。他的道路闪耀着光芒，催着我赶上去，我能够缩短我们间的距离。然后那就是我做的：我小跑着去赶上他，和他肩并肩地往前走，直到——我撞上了看不见的墙。我撞到了这墙上去，这些断裂的监狱栅栏，之前无数次地，可这一次，我有了挣脱自由的力量。我的手握住那金属然后将它们扯开，可当我试图迈出去时，我的右手被捉住了。

 

我的拇指划向下方，阻挠提醒我我有一次本可以成功的机会的，可是我失败了，那就是了。我的食指指出我名字里的恶魔，宣称我就是那个不让我放手的罪魁祸首。我的中止竖起是宣泄恨意，警告他人滚一边去和下地狱去吧—所以我在这儿就不会孤立无援了。我第四根手指提醒我有多少个早上我冰冷地醒过来。还有最后的，我的小指打破了每一条每一句我亲口说出的誓言。我追赶不上，是因为我无法追上去。我斩不断扯着我和我过去的链条。但在最后的最后，我还可以放开手去减轻重担。

 

滴答。

 

零。

 

门在他身后合上，然后我听到米克走到我身后。我走啊走啊，我以为我到了什么地方，但在现实中，我不过在相同的死路上徘徊。那是一个谜团，一个永远不会停止的迷宫，而且唯一挣脱的方式是飞出去。但你看，我已经有了羽翼；我只是不知道怎么去用。

 

走回我的牢房令人窒息。我走的每一步都睁开了一只眼睛。满目尽是灰尘和污秽，鲜血和伤口。我看到这监狱的空虚，还有现在，我全部想看见的就是出去的路。我怎么能够这样想，即使是一会儿，我会在这儿好好的呆下去？那儿是我的王国，这儿是我的王座？如果我想要去改变，我改变不了一个我深深埋头于泥泞肮脏的地方。我得去知道如何去飞—不对—我得去教会自己怎么去飞，因为在这个时候，帮到我的只有自己了。

 

可但是，我还什么都没做。

 

这天余下的时候，还有这周余下的时候，我躺在床上，幻想着逃出去看到真实的太阳。我不是真正意义上的逃跑，因为一部分的我恐惧外面的世界。我从前到过那儿，那儿很残酷。人们斤斤计较人们心怀鬼胎。在那儿，我融入不进去，因为我不属于那儿；在这里，我有能生存下去的一切。逃出去可能是我想到过的最愚蠢的主意，但是这一个我知道我不会为它而后悔。

 

我最后把这个跟别人说了，然后那个人碰巧是奥鲁欧（相信我，我没有过去找他；他就在那儿而已，还有就是，我利用了那点）。他是最糟的倾诉对象，因为他一旦瞎扯起来，他的嘴跑的比拉稀还快—但我没怎么在意。要是埃尔文发现了，然后说不定他又会敲进去点儿感觉给我。那就是我所希望的，不过那不是我得到的。我期待着说逃跑说个不停完了奥鲁欧叫我把嘴闭上。他没那么做；相反的，他听了一会儿，然后他插嘴说道，“哈？不光只有你逃跑啊，你知道？”

 

“什么？”我瞧着他。

 

他嘲笑。“怎么，那小鬼没跟你说吗？”

 

“跟我说什么？”

 

奥鲁欧吐出一团烟。“他要把我们都放出去。告诉过我们需要让所有人都加入进来才能起作用。我们以为他在扯淡，可接着那小杂种把我们一组人都领到他牢房里去然后拿四十几包烟贿赂我们。我就想为什么他妈的不呢。免费的烟啊。”

 

我的嘴角扭曲起来。“他没跟我说。”他提到过几次逃跑，也提到和我一起去看大海，可他从没提到把我们都放出去。这是什么时候发生的？或者是，发生的时候我在哪儿？这种大事发生在我的鼻子底下我怎么会又瞎又聋的？更远的说，他见鬼的从哪儿搞到的这四十几包烟的？他在这儿呆的还不到一年—慢着。四十几包烟。那是将近四年的量了。这儿只有一个人我知道在这儿蹲了四年。我自己。那四十几包是我的。这混蛋没把它们扔走；他留下了它们拿来贿赂。他还拿他们来保身了，没准。这就解释了为什么没有人真的跟他惹事。

 

这起作用了，还有他压根就没想着告诉我。

 

或者他不想让我知道。说不定他就是一直粘着我，然后那时，我以为那是他在乎。多扯的事。在我做了一切之后—我把他收到我的羽翼之下，我救了他不知好歹的屁股，我给他理了两次发—在我做完这些之后，这就是报偿。还以为我相信他呢，哈！监狱守则是什么来着？不要相信任何人？我应该遵守的。我一开始就不该听他的胡扯。

 

还有在这儿，我回到了最初。我真的陷入了圈子里，我要改变那个，所以可能—仅仅是可能—那不是胡扯。也许他不想告诉我是有理由的。一个很好的理由。我不知道那是什么理由，但可能—只是可能—那是他预谋已久的。

 

“谁知道这个？”我问奥鲁欧。

 

他耸肩。“我怎么会知道？我是说，每一个人都为他点烟了。”

 

我张嘴去问他他妈的在说个什么，但在我能组成一个词之前，答案已经揭示了。传统。阳光知道那个。他确定无疑知道，那意味着—他先点烟是故意的。还有犯人们点烟回应是他们已经知道那个计划—不，他们是告诉他他们同意了。我不知道。这所有的，我不知道。我猜他不像他看上去的那么傻。

 

“什么使你认为他会回来？”

 

奥鲁欧又耸了下肩。“不知道。我没有数不过….这样想不赖啊。帮我好消磨日子的。”那—起作用了。即使那个主意再牵强，它就在那儿。那像是他会为我而回来；我没数，但想到那个就是我每天早上从床上起来的理由。

 

可那没有解释他告诉过我的。我应该是他第一个告知的人。毕竟，他是我第一个告诉有耗子的人。他有理由。他有动机。我只是不知道动机是什么，但我还不怀疑那就反映着他错乱的心态。

 

“我们会看到的，”我说。我想在这儿结束对话，可然后我的嘴又张开接着我问，“他提到过我吗？”我只是好奇而已，当然了。我问不因为别的原因。（我他妈是谁会开这个玩笑？我想要答案。）

 

“他跟我们说帮你逃跑或其他别的类似那样的。我不知道。”奥鲁欧丢掉烟然后用鞋跟碾过去。“说起来，干嘛要去听一个他那样小鬼的话啊？”他看向我就像是寻求赞成，但我只是看向了一边。这是个好问题—为什么要听那样的人的话？也许是他给我们希望了。但是，那可能是虚假的希望，可那总归是希望，然后在这个闭塞的社会里，我们中一部分人的确需要那种希望。

 

还有告诉他们去帮我逃跑—他那样是什么意思？他是在暗示我没有能力跑的动爬过围栏吗？如果是因为那个，他就不太了解我了。我没真的爬上过一个围墙，但我能肯定，如果我试了，我会成功的。实际上，我能做到的事情数不胜数；我什么都没做的唯一原因是我没那个心思和想法去尝试。

 

“你还不太糟。”

 

“哈啊？”

 

我回头看向他。“你说了很多狗屎，可你还不算太坏。”哦这是因为，要没有他的大嘴巴，我不会知道我本应该知道的。

 

“谢谢？”这像是句泄密，所以他清清嗓子，作出冷淡的表情，然后纠正自己道，“我是说，当然了。要没有我所有人都要被留在黑暗里去了。”

 

我克制翻白眼的冲动。有时候我会忘掉他有多烦人。拿出我自己的烟，我转身往回走，但在我开门之前，他叫住了我。我停下来。

 

“他给了日期。三月三十号。”

 

“今天几号？”

 

“三月二十。”

 

十天。还有十天。我没有明确期待什么发生在三月三十号，但在最后的最后，我知道我会活着直到那个时候。因为我在数。

 

滴答，滴答。

 

一。

 

我无法入睡。我的梦不允许。十天，它们窃窃私语着。十天，它们尖叫起来。在第十天，我会挣脱出去然后呼吸到外界的空气。仅仅十天，我会自由。

 

滴答，滴答。

 

二。

 

是来访日，然后因为我没有任何来访者，我溜达进了厨房。艾尔德（我最终记住了他的名字）和冈特在那儿，但他们没在忙。奥鲁欧在之后一段时间里过来，然后他就坐下来动他的嘴皮子掀起一场暴风。有个时候，让和马可的话题提了出来，然后我坐在那儿集中注意力。对于那两个我不知道太多—我只知道看见到的—当从它听上去那样，他们有着比这典型更多的故事。

 

“事实上他们一起上的高中，”艾尔德说。“警察学院。他们都在那儿得到了份工作，但让他爹不让他到局子里工作。我不知道为什么有人想在那儿工作，但我不是说那话的人。”

 

“至少你还可以选择，”奥鲁欧在一旁咕哝。

 

无视他的，我问艾尔德，“你怎么认为这个—认为他们？”

 

艾尔德抬起了一条眉毛。“让过去总在这儿帮忙，然后他只要一开口就能说出来。我问他为什么要在监狱里当便衣而不是从事更安全的工作，然后他就开始瞎扯他那些药物和贪污。我要是信他我就是傻瓜。”

 

“他来这儿只是为了马可，”冈特说。“我们没有一天他能不提那男孩名字的。”那很蠢。然后又一次的，在我生命中某个时期，我没有一天不去想该死的阳光的。

 

“你的故事什么也不算。”奥鲁欧又动了起来靠住墙。“如果他在这儿是为了那个叫马可的家伙，那他干嘛要暴露自己？”

 

我是这次回答的人。“有人被杀了。他们想知道答案。如果他不去给人家一个，他就呆不下去了。”我不知道那是从哪儿来的。我都不知道为什么我要开腔。我想也许是因为我知道那种感觉—那种做出什么愚蠢的事然后我就能去抓牢无论我想去攀附的。

 

“那不值当，”冈特继续，背对过我们。“他这些情感得不到报偿。”

 

滴答，滴答。

 

三。

 

有时候我怀疑我是否有过情感。词语会伤人，是的，还有动作会流血，但—我不知道情感的感觉。我不知道爱上某人意味着什么。我不知道关切和拥抱意味着什么，是优先对待还是保护。我不知道它们中任何的意思，因为我从未有机会去经历它们。

 

可我只是在骗我自己。我有机会的。实际上，我有很多机会。

 

我可以关心下我父亲的。我可以去拥抱我母亲的。我可以好好对待埃尔文的。我可以保护所有人的。但所有的这些里，我可以去爱上他的。如果我不像我自己搞的这么砸，我会爱上他的。我会对他产生感情。然后更糟的哪？我想它不会是相互的吧。

 

滴答，滴答。

 

四。

 

我原本可以体会到幸福。

 

滴答，滴答。

 

五。

 

我在说些什么哪？我体会到过幸福的。我体会到过幸福在他给我朗读，把我推开的食物带给我的时侯。我体会到过幸福在他信任我，他告诉我他相信我的时候。我体会到过幸福在他发誓他会回来，尤其在他信守诺言的时候体会的更多。

 

可那对我来说又算什么？幸福只不过一瞬。

 

滴答，滴答。

 

六。

 

下雨了，清理一新，然后这么久来第一次，我看向我的样子。我的头发比我想象中要长（显然火还烧的不够快），然后上次剃须的时候做的还不够好。可这张脸—是陌生的。下巴。眼睛。嘴唇。我总是看上去这幅模样吗？这就是他所看到的，当他想吻我的时候？他品味还真糟糕，因为我看上去像个失魂落魄的蟾蜍还是别的什么类似的东西。

 

滴答，滴答。

 

七。

 

他的嘴唇摩挲过我的下巴，我的名字戏弄着地从他舌尖愉悦地滑落。他的手在我胸肋上游移，在他合上我们两人身体距离时撩拨着我。他在我嘴上留下单纯的吻，然后他退开，他的眼睛闪烁着遇上了我的。我辨认不出他眼中的神情—那不是欲望，我相当肯定，还有那也不是爱。介于两者之间。喜爱，和欲求。他一定也看到了我眼中相同的，因为他重又俯身然后他的嘴唇覆压上我的。他尝起来不一样了。像是加了糖的香料。

 

接着我醒了，然后一切都尝起来是后悔的苦涩。

 

滴答，滴答。

 

八。

 

埃尔文正梳理着我的头发，当我提到日期时。“现在是三月二十八号。”然后因为那个，他的手停住了。他知道。有人一定告诉过他了。不是那样的话他就从一个路过的犯人那儿听到的。

 

“那是他的生日。”

 

“嗯？”

 

“三月三十日，”埃尔文澄清。哈，所以他并不是随便选的。他选择了他的生日，而且他说不定选择那天是因为他能记得他作出的承诺。“我知道那个。”埃尔文的声音里有犹疑。这是有史以来第一次我听到他的犹豫。“然后我想过。我在这里有声誉—我努力得来的。我相信你能领悟到。我—我不能把那个丢掉。一，我会把办公场所变成一个牢房；二，它会比它帮到的忙更多麻烦。”在他疏通我发梢时安静下来。花了些时间，它完成了。

 

我抬手去碰那柔软的几绺。很短，但不是那种很差劲的短。我的手指移到了我的下巴，干干净净。我释出一口气，然后我伸展双手站起身来。这次没什么好犹豫的；埃尔文的刀放到了我的手掌上，然后我握住了它。他坐在我原先的位置上，然后他仰起下巴来看向我。他的眼睛没有偏离；他看着我，穿透我，没有丝毫的恐惧。还有我喜欢那表情。那没有表现出不尊重或是无知；相反的，那呈现出的是信任。

 

剃须膏在我手指上感觉凉凉的，但在我把它摸在他下巴上时我丝毫不在意。有一刻，我让我的手来回游移去体味从他皮肤中透露出的热度。他都没有畏缩。我应该为那个感到些微冒犯，但我没有。我继续我的工作；我慢慢的让锋利的刀片划过他的脸，尽管我有想切过去的想法，去破坏掉他的完美，我没有—我没有，因为我不想再让这双手去破坏什么了。

 

所以我引用。

 

“我想要杀你的，”我告诉他。又一次的，他的表情坚若磐石。（他是怎么做到的？）“我想要为你什么都有还什么都来利用我而恨你。我..你说过很多鬼话，但有些你说过的鬼话还是有点用的。所以—谢了。因为给了我原因。”因为相信了我。

 

然后我引用结束。

 

我刮完了他的下巴然后开始用毛巾轻轻蘸去剃须膏。当我干完那个时，他站起身走过了他的桌子。他没说话，没有表露出一点感激之情，还有在我叫住他之前，他伸手到他的抽屉里拿出了什么东西。一把钥匙。那把钥匙。那把我以为我弄丢了的。

 

“米克拾到了它。我想最好的是让它离你远点，但那不是我应该拿着的。”他转过身把钥匙递给我。我伸手去拿，但在我的手指触碰到手掌的时候，他在我手上握住了它。我向上看过去。他没皱眉，可他也没微笑。当我试着把我的手抽走时，他的桎梏更紧了。“我关掉了它，”他说。我等着他来解释，可他没有说出想法；他所做的就是松开了手。尽管我想去知道那意味着什么，我没有问他；我只是转过脚跟往外走。在我到门那里时，我又听到他说。“正义是一场妥协，”他提醒我。“不要让我后悔我的抉择。”一个停顿。“里维。”然后是我的名字。

 

滴答，滴答。

 

九。

 

监狱不安起来。我换掉了我橘色的衣服。

 

滴答。

 

十。

 

有个人说过“有备无患，”还有没错，有的事就是太过于预料不到。那在起床铃中发生了。一开始，每个人都他妈的一副摸不着头脑的样子，但警报响起，然后一个看守喊道有人闯进来了。那敲碎了冰层。看守们把囚犯推进牢房里—任何牢房—但接着我看到了我之前从未见到过的动作：犯人们推开看守然后从牢房挣脱出来。

 

飓风般的橘黄色夹杂着黑与白冲了出来，然后我发现我自己被困在其中。没有任何的方向感；这儿这是喊叫和推搡。还有枪声。我跑过去，可这一次，我不再跑向角落；我跑向院子。冲破人墙挤出去很费劲，还有当每个人都在摇晃着栅栏的时候我爬上更费力了。但是我翻过去跌落下来。那很疼，我知道它会的，但有人抓过了我的胳膊然后托起了我的脚，然后再一次地我向前跑去。我们在奔跑。

 

更多的枪响。更多的尖叫。

 

我们来到第二道阻碍前。我率先攀上它，然后抬起脚去踩上第一步，我觉察到有人握住了我的胳膊然后把我抬起来。我不知道那是谁，不过我容许了他们的好意。我摔落在另一边，然后与此同时，我听见了另一声枪声—这次，太近了。我看过去，期望有谁能来帮我一把，可没人向我走来。我撑起身子。我蹒跚着去看向发生了什么，然后在我看过去的那一刻，我看到了。奥鲁欧正捂着他腹部的伤口。他在拉扯着围栏然后用祈求的眼睛看向我，还有我知道—我知道我应该回去帮助他的，因为他帮助了我，可另一声枪响让他身躯崩溃倒下，然后我转身，然后我奔跑。

 

我不会死的。

 

不会在有人为了我付出了生命代价的时候。

 

我跑着。我不回头。我跑，我跑着，跑着。有什么撕扯过我的一侧臂膀，我跑向相反的方向。同样的东西擦过我的耳畔。我有一次改变方向，但这是错误的方向。我知道这个，因为突然间，痛苦在我肩头炸裂开来。我强忍住叫喊出声，但我还是那么做了。我的喊声加入进了那一千个人的尖叫声中去。然后我意识到，在那一刻，我们是在暴露自己。我们不会在无声的苦痛中离开这个世界。不。我们要让他们听到我们的喊叫。我们要让他们听到我们。

 

第三道防线近了，还有在混乱的想法迷雾中，我记起了什么：第三道防线是通着电的。

 

但等等。

 

埃尔文说了什么。是什么来着？—我关掉了它。

 

然后我明白了。如此简单。我关掉了它。围墙。电。他关掉了。他再给我另一次机会。—我一直来都错待他了。可能他并不真的是一个怪物—但如果他是呢？如果他说他关掉了，但事实上他并没有呢？如果这只是个为了让我触电然后轻而易举就能把我抓获的阴谋呢？如果—

 

不。

 

他信任我，所以我唯一能做的就是信任他。

 

我伸手向前，我将我的手按向围墙，然后当我没有因为疼痛而失神后，我抓过然后将自己拉上去。漫长的，痛苦的攀爬。我的周遭什么都在上演着—身体撞击上地面，枪声嗖嗖掠过—一切都在上演，但我没把精力放在那上面。我专注于我的呼吸。我坚定而大声的呼吸。疼痛难以承受。我感觉我自己在下滑。我感觉我在下落下落还有——

 

太阳出现了，然后我记起我的誓言：我会跟上来的。我会跟上来的，我会跟上来的，我会跟上来的—我不会失败。不是现在。不是我已经走了这么远的时候。不是在我要打破我是谁和我曾经是谁的藩篱的时候。我会成功的。我会跟上来的。我会飞出去的。 我会飞出去的。

 

还有我真的飞越了过去。

 

我的脚撞击到冰冷的地面。我的手和双臂因我攀爬的每一步积攒下的伤痕而火辣辣的疼。我血流不止，但现在没有任何痛苦了；只有肾上腺素。

 

所以我跑起来。我为自由而向前跑去，还有安宁。

 

但首先，我为自己而跑去。

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为个人原因拖延翻译和更新真是抱歉！qwq
> 
>  
> 
> 谢谢你们，马上就要走到最后了！；w；
> 
>  
> 
> 六月二号之前一定把17章放出来啊啊啊  
> 提前说下。。因为我这一星期的零产量我会在放出更新的时候同时放出另两篇很萌很心水的艾利one shot翻译到我汤不热上（因为我没要授权），算作是更完大结局的福利啦
> 
> 以及作者本人对本文的30个最初设定和不为人知的事实，还有我整理了一份翻译时听的歌单算作纪念也都在上面，17放出时再一并给链接
> 
> ...请耐心等待…m(-.,-m我保证不会太久的qwq


	17. 眷恋(Attachment)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没有什么能够再阻止我了。

生活充满矛盾。你以为你在前行，实则你在倒退。你以为你明白了什么，你会明白你一无所知。生活充满巧合。我说不清是命运还是运气，可有的巧合朝我迎面而来好的不像真的。

 

我逃亡之后，是奔跑。我跑到筋疲力竭全数崩溃。我醒来，我瞪着一个天花板。我胃部的一块儿倾斜，因为我想——我以为我没有成功。我以为在我做了这些努力，这一切一切的事，全都是徒劳。

 

但并非如此。

 

我睁眼的时候，我听见有人兴奋的欢呼。我没有机会扭过头去看是谁；叫喊的人正在倾在我上方。

 

“你还活着！”我在她的嗓音下收紧。“我还以为你会在我这儿死掉呢。我都要给你强迫进食了。”

 

当她喋喋不休的说着时，我把我自己从床垫上推起来—然后畏缩了。我的肩膀尖叫着抵抗，可是那些绷带模糊了那些声音。“你有—”我开口，但她打断了我。

 

“—我移开了子弹。就在—这儿！”她从她口袋里摸出一颗子弹然后展示给我看。我几乎要笑出来了。这么小的物件带来那么大的冲击很可笑。但我并没有想笑的心情。我只是拿过那东西，它在我手掌上滚动，然后我把它握紧。我是幸运的。如果这枚子弹再越过几英寸，我就死了。“别动太多，”她在盯了我一会儿后说。“你不想把伤口扯开的。”

我上次我听到这个的是在家医院里，但从周遭看，这可能是随便哪个地方只要不是医院。看上去就像一间小卧室除了一张床一把椅子之外别无他物。“我在哪儿？”我问她。

 

“我的家。”她向那颗子弹伸过手来，然后我还了回去。“我看到你在路边晕了过去，还有我想要报警可你断续地说着些不和不行，所以我把你带了回来然后取出了子弹。说来，我不是医生—我的专业是法律和心理学—但我尽努力去清理伤口了。”我不喜欢她那么兴奋的样子。我不喜欢她说话无所顾忌的样子，至少我知道，有谁这么毫无顾忌的讲话的一定是骗子。但从我的肩膀和子弹上看，我能确信的确是她把它取出来的。

 

但那不是说我就相信她了。没人在他们正常的脑子里会捡起倒在路边受着伤的罪犯。尤其是如果—等下。如果她不知道我是个罪犯呢？我在逃亡前是脱掉了我橘色的衣服，但无疑她肯定听说过并且把它们联系起来了。还有如果她的专业是法律那—

 

“你是什么人？”

 

“叫我韩吉就好。”她扬起笑容。

 

韩吉。那听上去暧昧地熟悉。我听到过一次—梦里？不对。就在最近。我刚听到过不久。不是监狱里的—不是医院里的—不。如果这个叫韩吉的人有着法律的学位，那就意味她从事着它。

 

哦。

 

“你是他的代理人。”

 

她的笑容有点不那么顺畅了。“谁？”

 

我的嘴张开要回答，但什么也没有说出口。我在回忆中搜索着他的名字，因为我知道它就在那儿。有那么一瞬，我感觉到它要来了，但在我伸手去捉时，它从我的指缝中溜走。我记不起他是怎么叫他自己的了—可我还记得我还怎么叫他。“阳光，”我对她说。“绿眼睛。有点儿高。”

 

那个笑容又回来了，还有这一次，她在一把抓过我的手时两眼闪闪放光。“你是里维！”还有在这一刻，我不再有任何怀疑，这无疑就是，他的代理人。“他和我讲了你的那么多那么多！你怎么杀了那三个人的，你怎么—”她把手掌拍在我的脸上然后把我的脑袋从左移到右。在她继续说下去的时候发出短促的一声尖叫，“—差点就杀了他的！你知道，就差那么一点点儿！他告诉我要留意一个个子不高，黑头发的家伙，可我有没有什么照片一类的东西，所以我想我就是随意带回来了普通人，可是嘿，真的就是你！哟吼！”

 

说不定我就是死掉，然后这就是地狱了。

 

“我听你说话头很疼。”好吧，所以更聪明的做法是让她一直不停的说下去（毕竟她救了我一命），但她那些话恼人的要死。我没耐心忍受那个。

 

“抱歉，抱歉。我只是很高兴你在这儿还有——”

 

“他在哪儿？”

 

这次，她的笑全然消失了。“他—走了，但他会回来的！但愿吧。”她顿了一会儿，然后转头面向厨房嘟囔着煮茶什么的东西。感受到她不自然的紧张，我让她走了。当她几分钟后回来递给我一个茶杯时，我在接过来前问道，“你为什么要为他做这个？”这个，我是说帮助我。

 

她看着我，然后在些许怪异的寂静里，她说，“我没有。”

 

“你没有？”

 

“我是为了研究。”她给她倒了杯茶然后就是把茶壶放到了地上。“人类的头脑是很有趣的。我们研究它了几个世纪，还有我们甚至还不清楚他们中半数是怎么工作的。但你知道什么更有趣吗？罪犯的头脑—为什么他们那样做就是有罪的。并没有很多人在这个领域里研究，所以就没有很多人了解犯罪行为。我选择成为律师就是为了能和你这样的人一起工作。我想要去了解你这种—”

 

“—我们不是什么供你学习的考试课题。”我想要掀过那杯滚烫的热茶照她脸上泼过去，但我克制了这个冲动。“没准你不再想着我们有什么不同，你就能明白我们了。”

 

她的嘴唇紧抿成一条直线。

 

“这里在人类头脑和罪犯头脑没有不同，”我继续说。

 

“那么你是什么？”

 

“什么？”

 

“你是名人类—还是怪物？”

 

我有段时间没听到那个字眼了。“人类，”我回答。“什么别的也不是。”

 

“他说了同样的话。”她唇角浮现出一丝细小的笑容。“如果你说你是个人类，我就会像对待人类对待你。你不是我考试的课题。你只是一个我想去了解的人。”她把手放在了我的手上。“这样，我就和你达成共识了。如果我让你在我家住下，你会让我观察你吗？我不会做任何你不想让我去做的事情。保证。”

 

到现在，我已经学到了最大的一课有关不要相信随随便便就能说出'保证'的人。可我不相信她还能做什么？她提供给我住的地方，还有在此刻，这是我活下来所需要的。

 

“成交，”我说，“但再多回答我一个问题。”

 

“它是什么？”

 

“你真的相信他是无辜的吗？”

 

“作为他的律师，是的。从我自己，不。我这么下劲把他弄出来是因为我想要研究他。他很有意思，但就像你说的，他和你我没什么不同。他把这所有都告诉了我，包括让你逃出来的计划。他甚至因为你中途的阻碍都没能进行下去了。他很害怕，然后我建议他远远躲开，可他还是回到了你那里。你知道为什么吗？”

 

我蹙起眉。

 

“他在乎你。我甚至可以说他爱你。”她一定收到了我困惑不解的神情，因为她继而解释道，“你真的不知道你对他意味着多重要，是吗？—你对他说的曾经将他全都改变了。甚至改变了我的想法。'如果那样使你感觉像个怪物，那做一个怪物也没有问题。'你记得说过那个吗？”

 

“不。”

 

不真的。

 

“那就是你所告诉他的。一开始，他是那样来说服自己的。他认为他理应遭受无期，他也愿意来监狱，因为他认为那就是他那样的怪物该呆的地方。你向他展示了不同的一面。这让他思考。清白和有罪不能定义好与坏。他是有罪的，但他有一颗好的心。还有我知道你也有一颗好的心。”

 

我从没那样想过它。我总是定义他为不再那么清白，但是单纯的。我想那就是另一种说法吧。有罪，但是好的。对于我，我想去相信我也一样，但我还不能就那么下断言。

 

“茶喝完就休息会儿吧。”她拍拍我的手然后站起身来。“我们早上再说。”

 

她离开了关上身后的门。我在有几滴溅出来下喝完了茶，还有在那之后，我躺下让睡意占有了我。一开始它并没有那么容易就来；她的话在我思绪中不间断地闪闪飞舞着。但我越是想去控制它们，我的睡意就越少。

 

尤其是我触到一个独特的声响—或是在顷刻间，一个特定的声音。一开始是呢喃低语，但接着我听到它了：“里维。”清晰无误地。

 

“阳光？”我叫出声。我掀起身上的被单然后挣扎着站起身。但在我到门边时，低语戛然而止。我的手僵在半空中。那是他。那是他的声音。我知道他是。他在外面。他听到我了。然后我还要再听他一遍。我要——

 

房门打开了。“里维，你还好吗？”是韩吉。

 

我视线越过她，可我除了一间空空的起居室外什么也没看见。“他在那儿吗？”我问，收回看向她。

 

“这里只有我们。”她的眼睛从我扫到我的床上。“你为什么不躺下来？我给你拿些水来。”为着什么而发抖地，我遵从了她的意见。

 

那不是我最后一次听到他，但那是我最后一次在那上面全神贯注。最终的，在一年里的兜转和来回，我选择把它留在身后，这一切都化作身后的背影。仅是我往前行进不得不做的牺牲而已。

 

可有些并不值得去牺牲。可能在固定的某个时间某个片刻，它是，但此时此刻，它不是这样。英雄和傻瓜的区别是什么？英雄会收益计算；傻瓜不会。当我回想起一年两个月三周零四天前，我身边围绕的都是些傻瓜。他们找上门来帮我无论是不是自愿，但没有得到任何好处。但可能在某方面，我们都得到了。一些傻瓜就是他们自个的偶像，总言而之。

 

民主政体是政府由人民接手。独裁是由一人掌控。监狱是建立在何种体制上的？在最初一开始，它就是一个民主政权。犯人把我视为他们的领导者，他们乌合之首。他们点烟向我致意。他们惧怕最糟的，所以他们追随最好的。

 

但那就真是独裁吗？不，它不是的。

 

它是民主。

 

还有这儿就是原因：我们都是一群乌合之众。像垃圾堆里的垃圾一样，我们被社会所丢弃，但像狗一样，我们还有忠诚。这儿没有领导者，从来就没有。当我们点烟，我们是向对方展示我们的忠诚。我们在无声中宣誓无论我们中有谁做了，余下的人都会遵从。这在我们谋划我们的逃亡时就显示出来了。从韩吉那里知道，逃亡预计是发生在夜晚的。但有什么发生了，我们在起床铃时就坐不住阵脚了。回想起来，他可能压根什么都不用做。他只用给我们日期，然后我们都知道之后，我们就在为那个付诸行动了。那天到来时，我们中一个发动，其余的遵从。别的什么不提，在最后，是我们共同掌控这个监狱。

 

所以他们是怎么帮我的？我想去客客气气说些漂亮话说他们给了我一个家和家庭，可他们给了我更好的：一个理由。他们告诉我被抛弃并不等同于一无是处。他们展示给我即使我一无所有，我还有我自己。他们给我一个撑下去的理由当一切都阻碍重重的时候。

 

还有他们让我认识到什么才是真实的恐惧。

 

我以为我站在了顶端。我以为没人能碰我，没人敢向我挑战。胡茬和那两个跟班证明那是错的。他们抓住了我，动摇了我的权威，然后逼迫我去为了我自己而战斗。然后是那时我认识到，即便是我有权威，我还是人类。我仍能被触的到。还有更多的，我很弱，因为我认为我没有必要变得强硬起来。但现在我知道了。我不是什么上帝；我不是什么特别的。我只是无数次经历了地狱而已。

 

然后这儿就是奥鲁欧指出了我自身的妄自菲薄。什么都知道不会使你成为一个聪明的人；只会让你成为那个卖弄聪明的人。然后这儿是个事实：卖弄聪明的人不会思考，因为他们不认为自己需要思考。他们以为已经知道了一切的一切。奥鲁欧毫无疑问是个卖弄聪明的人，但我更是一个卖弄聪明的人。我以为我知道这个知道那个，但他告诉我我从未想到过的事物，我意识到我彻底一无所知。我蒙蔽在黑暗里，并且我还在那里安然自得。除了我自身的其余里有我一概不接受，因为除了我自己我谁也不信任。但现在我知道了。我不是上帝；我没什么特别的。我只是被我自己的尖叫听不见而已。

 

米克听到了那些叫喊。可能他会是唯一一个。我最后一次在单人拘禁室，他始终留意着我。一次又一次，一次又一次。我觉得他很烦人（就像别的看守一样），但他没有；他只是留意着我。他看到了我画的太阳，他看到了我刻的字迹。而且他是知道的，他心知肚明。当我要烟和火机，他把它们给了我。我以为他有够蠢把那些都留给我，但那是我自作聪明。他知道，他就站在一旁。如果不是他，我就会死掉。我不是神；我毫无特点。我只是一直无视真相而已。

 

但艾尔德和冈特没有。他们知道真相。他们掂量它，通过他们自己的判断来解决。他们把我看作是犯了错误的人类—可怕的那种错误，对那个来说—但他们从没有少看我。他们很可能得知了我是因为杀人才进了监狱，可他们并无惧色。冈特命令我指使我在厨房做事；至少他知道，我会中途撒手不干—但我没有。艾尔德说过教我用刀，还有其他的，他友好的和我交谈。他没有打探，没有旁敲侧击。他尊重我，尽管他有的是理由不去这样做。我不是上帝；我没什么特别的。我只是我自己的仁慈所盲目而已。

 

他们都代表了过去。然后他们中每一个都让我记起了我有过的每一种明确的恐惧：毫无威信，接受现实，一无所知，和放开手去。

 

至于余下的，他们又代表未来。埃尔文始终先前一步。我一开始并不喜欢那样—如果有什么的话，我想要去毁掉他毁掉他完美的一切—但我变得能为了更好而接受那个了。他的意图从来就不坏，无论我有多想去争论那个。他所做的就是为了最好的利益。即使这最好的会牵扯几个人的死亡。直到今天，我仍不能完全琢磨透他，还有此时，此刻，在这里，我要停下尝试了。因为在我的过去他的地位并没有提供动机。我并不是说要去把他看透，还有那就够了。我全部所要知道和记得的就是他是那个让我活下来的人。

 

让的影响是截然不同的。如果艾尔德和冈特说的是真的话，那就证实了一些事不值得去牺牲。让在最后最终选择了马可。我不知道他们在来监狱以前的故事，但无论发生了什么对他来说都意味着一切。他死了。他们死了。然后我学会了不要去追赶已经走的够远的人。

 

我在我开始自己的追赶后学到了那个。

 

我潜意识里深埋着一个名字。我无法叫出它，但我知道它就在那儿。我试着—在这一年，两个月，三个星期，零四天后—我试着回想起他的名字。然后我所能想起的只有阳光。

 

阳光。

 

他给了我双翼。他将我放出去。还有我想我是自由的。我发誓我是自由的。所以我开始飞，然后我朝着他的方向，因为那是我想归属的地方。我想去追上来。我想和他在一起。可我是个傻瓜，因为我不知道该怎么去飞，然后我落的太近了。他融化掉我的翅膀让我摇荡地直至地面。皆有起落，盛极必衰。

 

然后当我跌至低谷，就是那时我才意识到我有多么依赖他。

 

我没有逃出去，没真的。

 

即使我呼吸着外面的空气走在外面的路上，我仍能感觉被束缚着，现在我自己的监狱里。我那样想过，说不定我逃出来了，我会明白一些事情的。—还有我的确明白了。我记起了我的恐惧，我看到了我的愚蠢。但那还不够。我还没有追上来。如果我不能够创造出我自己的翅膀，我就跑过去。我会为了追上来做出一切。因为我和他还没完。我还没有把我应该对他说的话告诉他。我还没有把我应该给他的东西全部都给他。

 

我还一次都没有吻过他。

 

更糟的事无论我走到哪里他都阴魂不散。有时候我能听到他的嗓音，但我转过身，没人在那儿。有时我能在眼角看到他的身影，但我回过头，是别的其他人。这让我发疯，因为他在我头脑中无所不在，可是他却无迹可寻。但我知道他还活着。几个月前，当我帮韩吉做饭的时候，起居室里的电视播报了一条报道找到条线索的新闻。

 

他们谈起的是一年前的一起重大的越狱案件。记者提到了很多受伤，更多人死去，还有几个失踪。那些受伤的有埃尔文；死去的有奥鲁欧；那些失踪的是一份档案。那份不知下落的档案，从报道中来看，是一条可能会揭露那个涉及这场越狱的人的新线索。我以为那个失踪的档案会是阳光的，但当荧幕切换到了一张他的照片并且把他标注为失踪的那个，我摒弃了那个想法。（我也摒弃了他的姓名。我记得在屏幕上见到过它。我记得听到过它。但我再自己的想法中陷得太深以至于它消散了。）

 

在那个时候，我知道了那份失落的档案是我的。还有我良心没有丝毫不安地埃尔文毁了它。

 

那是过去了，然后现在我在这儿。回到了最初我学着去偷窃。这个世界还没有变得太多。如果要说的话，人们冷漠，那正合我意，因为我并不应该在街道上游荡的。我漫无目的。我走啊走，我寻觅又寻觅直到过了一年，两个月，三个星期，然后又过了四周，我抵达了我的终点：海洋。

 

深深的蓝色在浅层地蓝中褪色，周而复始地褪成简单的白色亲吻着海岸。是很可爱，但没我想象中那么。当我想起海，我想起无尽。我想起透彻的天空和凉凉的风。我没有想到沙子，脚印，其他人类在此处生活过的痕迹。因为在很久很久以前，他对我说他想要去看大海，一个人类还没有真正到达过的地方。我说我也想去那里。然后作为回复，他说我们会一起去的。

 

一起。

 

那会在什么时候？

 

我不知道。永远是问题，问题，和问题。

 

从未有过答案。

 

但那或许意味着我不是要去找到答案。或许是到了创造它们的时候了。—那不是个很差劲的想法。重新开始。知道事情。到哪里我能停下，尽管，还有何时我才能开始？

 

沉下去的太阳在左边朝我露出笑意。我的手臂温暖起来作为回应。那就是我想起我还有什么的时候。伸到我的衣服里，我拉出了那个金色的咒语。他的钥匙。我看着它，我让我的拇指在那参差的边缘抚过，然后我做出了我至今最荒唐可笑的事情：我将我的嘴唇覆在了那上面。短暂的接触，轻柔的啄吻。那举动蠢的跟什么一样，但我不后悔。引用，引用完毕。我要在没有后悔的继续这新的生活。

 

我把这条项链从它的位置上移下来，然后我看向那片海。颜色随着太阳下沉每一分钟都在变着。我看着。那就是我所能做的。我看着太阳吸进它最后一口气，然后我举起我的拳头。我举起了我包含着所有的话语，所有破碎的承诺和未曾尘埃落地的誓言，我举起了我的拳头，然后我将我的忠诚抵押给一个更好的生活有着更改过的承诺和不再犹疑的誓言。

 

风呼啸着，星辰光芒明亮又黯淡。

 

我挥起了我的手臂然后——

 

我扔掉了钥匙。我看着它高高的扬起，我看着它飞向沉落的太阳—然后我看着它沉到了海里带着所有过去的负担。我始终看着，然后在最后激起的波浪消失，我的手臂垂在了身侧。

 

那就是了。

 

那些回忆，过往，那唯一能证实他不是我幻想中的虚构—他真实地存在过然后把我从差劲变得好起来—的那个东西，我扔掉了。但不，我不想再那样去想了。我不想再在枷锁后那样想了。

 

我自由了。

 

这一次，我不再回头。

 

所以我并没有扔掉钥匙，过去，或是说记忆；我只是给了他们归属而已。

 

那现在过去就是过去了。我能从这儿走过然后浮现倒影。我能记起在监狱里的和监狱之前的所有事情—但我什么也不能改变，因为我不再有使用过去的权利。它现在安然于海底，然后说不定洋流会最终把它带到很远很远——

 

直到无尽。

 

可是哈，那是扯淡。

 

无尽代表着不可触及，还有我该死的再清楚不过，如果我试，如果我真的前行然后张开我的翅膀，我会触及到这一切我想触及到的东西。没有什么能够再阻止我了。

 

“所以没什么是无尽的，”我说。

 

“还有没什么也不是，”一个在我身后的声音完成了它。

 

全文完

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以你认为最后艾伦回来了吗？
> 
>  
> 
> ———  
> 关于这篇文章作者的补充，还有我当作福利翻译的ereri短篇之类的，都在我汤不热上everythingbeforeaftermath以及wiley404  
> 如果有机会我会继续放出翻译作品的；）  
> Just go and check it !  
> Thanks for all
> 
> wiley404 14.06.02


End file.
